The First Step
by SummerMagnolia
Summary: What if someone other than Lucy joined Fairy Tail? What if it was another girl name Leo, Leo Azulia? Just as hot head and fiery as Natsu yet what makes them similar is what separates them between who they really are. But can he save her from herself or will she fall victim to her own destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Hello

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I have made some of my own characters for the story and replaced Lucy as a character named Leo Azulia that I created! Don't get me wrong I love NaLu and Lucy but I just wanted a stronger character. Please be nice this is my first Fan fiction that I've been writing for a while but I'm open to any criticism because I'm hoping to get better. So here it goes just give me a chance, trust me in my opinion it gets better towards the end. Oh and you'll see the way I write in POV's change as I was trying to find out what worked best for me.**

* * *

The First Step

He's gone. He's finely left me, I knew it was coming. It's kind of funny though because now I feel relieved. As soon as I walked into the broken down little apartment and not a single sound was heard, I began to panic. Was he really gone? Did he really leave me? Yes he did. He bailed, after years of spending our money on gambling and alcohol he's finely left me to fend for myself but, it's not like that was new. I can finely breathe.

There's a knock on the door "open up!" The land lord, Shit.

"Your times up! Pay the $552,274.00 you owe or the Council will arrest you!"

I'm sorry but I am not going down for my father's negligence, I've worked too hard trying to bring us back up to be thrown in jail for his debt. I quickly but quietly sprinted into my room and grabbed my pillow pulling off its cover. I flipped it over and tore apart its re-sown stiches pulling out a jewels. The knocking sounds became louder and I jumped, I need to hurry. I rushed out and yanked open a drawer in the kitchen. Of course he would take all the money and leave me with nothing!

"We're coming in!" A man shouts, that's my queue.

Just as they break and open the door I fully sprint out the kitchen window. I shield my body from the glass by crossing my arms across my face and bring my knees to my chest. I fly out into the nightly streets landing from 10ft off the ground. I landed Crouched with my right hand on the stone floor and I look back at surprised faces before sprinting off into the night. I feel bad that he doesn't get his money it's not fair but neither is my situation besides life isn't fair and sometimes you gotta just roll with the punches.

A couple weeks sleeping in alleys isn't very comtherable. I move from my side to my back stretching my arms and legs while smacking my lips groggily waking up to the morning sun. My stomach rumbles and I open my eyes and stare up at the blue sky. I'm lost confused in a way but not scared or worried. I need to continue looking for a job, it was hard enough trying to find work in my own town but now that I'm out I don't see much hope.

Everyone around here looks happy'n healthy the place is booming with life. I pass by a magazine cart and take a look _sorcerer weekly_ I pick up the paper and flip through it. Maybe that's what I should do join a guild. I snort, yeah right like I could ever make it into one. Too join a guild you have to be a strong wizard, still I wouldn't mind. Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, Raven Tail, Pegasus so many different guilds out there yet only few actually make headlines. I read more about each of the guilds. Damn Fairy Tail really does sound lively and exciting.

I need to start a new life one free of debt and restriction, and as a wizard I should grow stronger myself as well as find my own power, joining a guild would be great.

"umm…Excuse me miss are you going to buy that?" I jump at the sound of his voice and put the magazine back. "I'm sorry no." I say gently and leave. Focus Leo! you gotta eat. I walk around town looking for a non-expensive place. I need to conserve as much money as possible.

By now its midafternoon. I've tried to find work here but nothing seems to pop up. I slouch exhausted by all the walking and lack of food. I always skip lunch and breakfast didn't offer to much nutrition because I couldn't resist buying warm soft tasty butter bread, just thinking about it makes my mouth water. Come to think of it I wonder how my father's holding up, not that I care I'm just curious. How could I care about the man who threw away our money and treated me like shit after mom died. Besides something I've learned is that the only person you can really count on is yourself.

I round a corner and suddenly men burst out running I fall back landing on my butt "Hey watch it!" I snap.

"another one boss should we grab her?"

"huh?" someone pulls back my hood. I stare up at six bandit looking men four hold one unconscious women over their shoulder. Oh crap.

"yeah take her" he says.

I jump to my feet "touch me and your dead!" growl.

"Mmm got a little fire in you don'tcha" their boss snickers.

You've got no idea. He takes a step towards me and when he's close enough I ignite blue flames all over both my hands. They take a step back then to my surprise smile.

"A wizard. She'll be worth a lot of money." I can hear the greediness in his voice and pale, I've never really used my magic for fighting before. This was supposed to be an intimidation tactic which usually works.

"take the others up on ahead we'll catch up" he commands

"right" they respond and turn around. I can't let them take those girls.

"wait!" I shout they stop expecting me to say something. I only said it for them to stop I didn't have anything in mind, well better not waist a chance. Using my fire as a boost for my feet I ram into the crony that first noticed me with my shoulder sending him to the ground. Their leader tries to grab me by diving towards my left but I notice him from the corner of my eye and duck, he trips head first into a wall. Both of them are un conscious. I feel the adraninle begin to take its course.

"boss!" a pointy noised guy yells.

"Put the girls down!" I shout threateningly.

They growl angry and proceed to stand up to me, I steady myself and prepare for the oncoming beat down.

"Watch out!" someone shouts, I look up to see a flying object heading straight for me.

"AAHAHAHAH!" I scream and the guy colloids into me. I land hard and my head spins.

I feel him get off "Sorry! Happy stay with her! I need to get these guys."

"whaa?" I tried but failed. Something crawls to my face it's a blue cat?

"Are you alright miss?"

It talked?! Holy shit it talked! I scream, sit up, accidently back into their boss still on the ground and jump to my feet. I feel a heat and hear the cries of men. I turn my attention to the guy who ran into me I see he's shooting flames at the bandits while laughing. I stare at them as if frozen in time shocked. He's having such a good time, he's a fire wizard like me but his colors are normal and he's so strong. I've never seen a wizard fight, only %10 of the world's population are wizards and where I lived there weren't any guilds.

The men put the women down hoping for a better fight but sadly the guy was just too much and they all end up knocked out on the ground. The boy turns around and I ignite my right hand. He may have beaten them up but who's to say he doesn't turn on me? Well his pet seemed nice, but it talk! He walks back to him and the guy approaches me, a serious look on his face, he grabs my wrist. I still haven't move, I can't and not because of him. I'm still shocked and have no idea what to do.

He opens his mouth and then suddenly sucks in my fire.

Eating it!? My jaw drops and a shiver runs through my body.

"Man your fires really good! It's really re-energizing too." He says. I'm speechless. He ate it, he really ate it!

"I'm sorry about flying into you" he gives me a sheepish smile and scratches the back of his head. I pull my hand away and clutch it.

"thanks for taking care of those two." He looks around his smile gone as he figures out what to do next.

"I guess I owe you" he says

"w...what?" I mumble

"Oh cool! so you can talk, I thought you were mute"

Really…who is this guy?

I find my voice "what do you mean you owe me?"

"this was my job. I was supposed to capture these guys and turn them in for kidnapping and you took out two of them, so I owe you."

Oh my god is he a cop? If so I need to leave now.

"are you a cop?"

"nope I'm a Fairy Tail wizard" he smiles proudly "but the cops will be here soon to pick these guys up and help the women. In fact—" he sniffs the air "they're already here."

I throw my hood on as the council police show up.

"I'll be right back" he grins. I watch as he leaves and debt on whether or not I should run. This guy interests me and he's the first person to actually talk to me in while but I don't like the idea of being too close to the council police. Still I wait for his return, I don't know why exactly but I assume its cause I'm lonely, and I don't care if he's going to buy me anything or not I just want someone to talk too.

He comes back and we head off "so where would you like to eat?" he asks

Mmm food "I don't know?"

"how about the King crab!" says the cat.

"what do you think?" the guy asks me.

"uhh…sure" I respond. I don't really care where we go, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole situation.

"I'm Natsu by the way and this" he points his thumb to the cat "is Happy."

"I'm Leo… Just Leo." Leo Azulia is my full name but that brings up the past and I'm looking towards the future.

It doesn't take long to find the King Crab and I'm amazed by how delicious it all looks. It's basically a buffet with rows of food and I can't help but feel like I'm in heaven.

"what's with the face?" Natsu asks me.

I stare in awe "how much is all this food gonna cost?"

"For you nothing, for us almost nothing. It's a buffet."

I nod as if understanding but all I acknowledge is how much food is around that I can eat. Back before my dad ran off I was always working multiple jobs at the same time but could still never afford any good food to eat and relied on snacks. We find a table and I immediately head off to get food. I load my plate with bread, steak, mashed potatoes, a little bit of crab legs, and broccoli with the beverage of strawberry lemonade. Just as I settle back down into the bench Natsu jumps into the one in front of me and assists happy with his plate. Natsu puts a plate down for him and begins to coble down his food, and I do as well.

"So where you from?" Natsu asks me with a mouth full of food.

I swallow "The city of Leima"

"why are you so far away from home?" Happy asks

I shrug "It wasn't much of a home. Anyways, how come you can talk?" I ask Happy.

"Happys always been able to" Natsu smiles "and he can fly."

"Yep" he nods cheerfully.

"and you flew into me?"

"haha, yeah sorry. We didn't see you till it was too late."

"That's pretty cool" I gulp down my drink. I wonder what it would be like to fly. The wind in my hair the feeling of freedom, he's lucky.

I sigh "I'll be right back, I'm going to get more food." I feel him watch me as I leave. I walk to the buffet and gather up another plate mostly of bread. I spot a cheese cake and grow excited. I love cheese cake and I haven't had it in so long. I put the heavenly slice on my plate, I turn around and accidently bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I squeak.

"watch it!" The man shouts and shoves me onto my butt. I'm taken back by the sudden hostility and don't know what to make of it.

"It was an accident!" I shout back, he doesn't know me he has no right to yell at me. My cheese cake and crumbles of bread as smeared all over him. I stand up, that was good food and now it's all gone to waist. I notice the Raven Tail emblem on his cheek. I can also feel the eyes of customers watching us, I do my best to block them out and focus on my anger towards him.

"accident or not you got my new shirt dirty!" He aims to swing with his right fist but someone stops him by grabbing his wrist. We both stare at Natsu.

"don't hurt my friends" he glares. The man yells and attempts to punch him with his other hand but Natsu ducks and with a right flaming hook towards his stomach sends him through the roof. The impact wave messes my brown hair around, I feel great power coming from Natsu, it's unbelievable.

"woops…looks like I over did it again" he scratches the back of his head grinning and for some reason I want to smile too but then men come busting through the front doors.

"Their they are!" more Raven Tail men.

"come fight us like a man!"

"Ha! You sound like Elfmen but I'll teach you not too mess with a Fairy Tails friend!" he cracks his knuckles and smirks ready for a fight. That can't happen if I let him go in their he'll destroy the whole building, it's what the Fairy Tail is most known for kind hearted but they destroy everything! Just as he's about to jump in their I grab his hand and drag him the other way.

"Hey what are you doing?!" he's not mad only surprised.

"saving the King Crab!" I shout as I drag him out a door. I will eat that cheese cake someday! Happy flies next to us.

Their shouts grow further and further away to the point where they only thing heard is the wind gliding past our ears. I don't know what's gotten into me today, first I try to stand up to kidnappers, only to have a stranger fly into me, than I go out to with that stranger, almost get into a fight, and now I'm running with his hand in mine off to who knows where. I jump off the roof and on to a street but continue running. I gotta say though this has been the most fun I've had in years if not ever. I kind of like this guy I can't tell you why but there's something about him.

I finely slow down and stop. We both breath heavily.

"are you ok?" I ask

He nods "and you?"

"perfectly fine." I smile, happy lands next to us.

"that was fun but now I think it's time to take you home."

"Home?" my good mood drops.

"Yeah, I can't leave you out here alone with all those guys running around."

"umm…ok" I stand up straight "but what about you?"

"I'll be fine" he waves his hand "now let's go, where too?"

Shit how am I going to do this? "this way" I point and begin to walk.

He folds his hands behind his head and follows me and Happy flies back to him. I don't have a home, I should of just told him the truth but I don't want him to pity me. Besides I'm fine on the streets no one can hurt me or take what I've earned for selfish reasons. I always hated the way he was but I never hated him exactly. He was once a good father and that I could never forget. Every time I looked at him I felt sadness because the father I had now was just an empty shell of a father I used to have.

"do you think she's lost?" I hear them Happy whisper behind me.

"I don't know? But we've been walking for a while" Natsu says

"I can hear you!" I glare back.

"Sorry!" they apologize in unison holding up their hands/paws.

"anyways I live here." I point to the random building to my right and smile.

"you live in a garage?" Natsu asks unamused.

Shit! "Yeah…" I mess with the back of my head nervously.

He sniffs the air and then suddenly leans in and sniffs me. I blush, does he not know personal space?

He stands back and folds his arms with a serious look "You don't have a home do you?"

I shake my head shamefully "how do you know?"

"It doesn't smell like you at all." I'm quiet, he sighs "let's go."

I look at him confused and he grabs my hand "You're coming home with me." Now he drags me along and I just stare at the back of his pink hair. Why does he care? He literally just met me and now I'm going to his house, What kind of guy is he? What kind of girl am I?


	2. Chapter 2: First Step

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

The next morning I wake up calmly staring at his ceiling. It was odd falling asleep, You know this isn't your home yet you've been invited to stay so you stare up with a weird feeling before falling asleep. You know you're safe and warm but it's not home and yet in the end you sleep peacefully.

The morning rays and birds of song make for a nice wake up call. I hear Natsus snoring from the hammock. I should leave, I sigh but I don't want to, still I should before he wakes up. But why should I leave? I don't want to intrude on his life and I can't stay with him he could get in trouble because of me. I need to leave before I see him because if I don't I won't leave.

I quietly get up for his sofa and reach for my cloak on the floor. He lives in an old little wooden house with a lot of junk but it's still got that homely feel. I make for the door and quickly slip on my boots. I slowly open the door and smile just a little before leaving.

I suck in the morning air, he was nice, I won't forget him. Caring for someone he hardly knew, when I was little trying to work people kept on walking. No one paid attention to the dirt filled little girl that was.

I walk alone in the forest mapping out my next plan of where to go. I can follow the path back to the city and maybe with some money rent a horse cart to the next town, seems like a good idea but magic wise? What should I do? That I have no idea.

Slowly my feet stop and I tilt my head listening, do I hear rumbling? Shouting too? I turn around, I see nothing but slowly in the distance dust begins to emerge than a pink hair but worst of all behind that pink hair is a stamped of charging giant gorilla beasts. You've got to be kidding me!

"Run!" Natsu yells panicked. I stand watching, how does the guy manage to anger a pack of monsters!? I start sprinting as he reaches me.

"How the hell do you do this!?" I shout.

"They wouldn't tell me where you went so I punched one!"

Why's he looking for me god damn it?! We pick up the speed and so do they. Suddenly Natsu shoves me into the forest with him.

"uh! Ow! Oof!" We go tumbling down the slope together. I clutch on to something of his as we roll smacking into bushes and branches. We finally stop at the bottom, he lands on me. I open my eyes and feel him push a little off me. I stare up at him and he looks down at me completely forgetting that we were almost trampled. His legs are on either side of mine and my hands hold is collar.

"why'd you leave?" he asks seriously. My heart thumps faster.

"Because." I answer curtly trying not to betray anything but it's as if he reads me, am I that much of an open book?

"You don't have to be alone anymore." He says. He struck something because I feel myself begin to break. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I tell myself. My face heats up.

Then he smiles "You know, I never noticed but you have pretty blue eyes."

Another voice rings through the air "Natsu!" Happy shouts then tackles him off me.

"you'll kill her with all your weight! Couldn't you see she was suffocating under you, her face was all red!"

I jump up embarrassed "no he!… it wasn't!" I yell.

"Well you looked like a raspberry to me" he says.

"Shut up!" I snap and Natsu smiles looking guilty.

He stands up and lends me a hand "come on its time to go to our guild" I take hold and he helps me up.

* * *

We make it to the guild, its lively and fun. Everybody's loud, drinks are in the air, and people are laughing. Natsu proceeds in first but I hesitate, there are a lot of people. A friendly looking place but I've never really been in a rambunctious crowd like this. Social very, social.

"Come on Leo." Natsu smiles. I take my first step, my hood conceals my face and I look down. The place quiets down and I cringe in wordily, I can feel them all staring at me! Please stop! Please stop! Please stop!

"Natsu's back, and he brought someone." I hear somebody say.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greets. I jump when the loud roar of people welcoming Natsu exploded, Happy flies off into the crowd and I quickly try to find a corner at the bar while they're all distracted before anyone can get to me. I take a seat quietly and sigh. I'm safe for now.

"Hi, would you like a drink?" I look up to see a pretty lady with white hair smiling sweetly at me.

"S..Sure water please."

She goes to retrieve a jar and cup. I glance around real quick to see the happy faces of everyone around me.

"My names Mira what's yours?" she asks as she fills my cup.

"Leo." I reply and smile politely.

"Are you interested in joining our guild?"

"yeah, if that's alright with you?"

"of course it is any friend of Natsu is always welcome." Mira laughs. She pulls something up from under the table.

"Now, what color and where would you like it?"

"I don't have to do any sort of test to get in or anything?"

"it's how you use it that tells us if you're worthy." She winks and gives me another kind smile.

I nod understanding her words well. I'm starting new maybe this will be my help. I point to the inside of my left wrist "Black please." She presses the stamp into my skin leaving a smooth feeling of the mark tattoo. I touch it, I'll do better this time, I'm not alone anymore, this is my second chance.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Mira asks

"sure she does!" Natsu cuts in throwing his arm over my shoulder from my left "My place" he points to himself with his thumb.

Mira puts her hands on her hips and frowns "a sweet girl like her shouldn't be living with boys like you."

"why not? it'll be fun right Leo?"

I don't even have time to answer when a loud roar sounds out of nowhere "NATSU!" he freezes turning almost white and the whole guild is silent. A half sized giant stomps out and glares at him.

"you're coming with me!" he growls, I sit confused and a little scared myself but Mira gives me a reassuring wink.

"No please gramps!" Natsu begs now on his knees but the giant only marches up and grabs him by his collar.

"help me…" he cries as he's dragged away, not even Happy does anything. He doesn't even look worried just bored as if this always happens.

"what's going on?" I ask as everyone erupts into laughter.

Even Mira's laughing "Natsu's probably in trouble for making a hole in the King Crabs roof." Whoops sorry Natsu. "the master doesn't normally care for that stuff but since a dark guild was involved Masters been getting complaints by both sides so Natsu's probably gonna have to do some community service" first day as a guild member and I've already gotten someone in trouble.

"back to where we were, these are your keys and room number for the apartment"

Huh? she hands them to me "don't worry about anything, I've got you covered." She says "now you can go check it out or find a job."

"How will I know where it is?"

She points to a button on my key "this will show you a map if you click on it, from where you are to your new place."

"awesome thank you" I smile

"No problem" she says "and what are you going to do Happy while Natsu's gone?"

"wait for him I guess." Happy replies

"well I'm going to start a job." I state and push off. I need to start earning money now and since Natsu's gone I don't want to stay here much longer. Mira's nice and Happy's cool but I just don't feel that comtherable. Once at the board I look around. I'm surprised by the earned amount it's a lot. I grab the easiest high paying job bring it to Mira for a check than quietly slip out.

* * *

The little fucker jumps on my head and then back into his hole. "Get over here!" I yell and stick my arm where it escaped. It's my job to capture the hole hoppers so that they no longer eat at the farmers harvests but these little guys seem to be giving me more trouble than expected. I feel one bounce off my butt and it giggles. I pull my arm out and spin around only to see it disappear. Than another appears and I rush towards it sending fire balls. It laughs and hops to safety. Curse you! You brown haired mole things! I grunt and fall to my knees in defeat. I've been at this for hours it was supposed to be easy. I feel pebbles hit the side of my head, I look into its direction dully. The clown nosed furry mole throws them at me now hitting my forehead.

I explode in blue flames of embarrassment and rage. The mole stops and freezes mid throw

"Call up your family now!" I command. It does as its told and makes some squeaking noises, slowly the rest begin to come up. A family of Five including the one up top is what I count. Two toddler looking ones a teenager and adults.

"Now, who's in charge?" I ask a little bit calmer. 1 mole with a mustache walks to me with his arms folded. I fold my arms as well and let my flames die down.

"You need to leave." I tell him and he shakes his head stubbornly.

"You've only been here for three days! They've been here for years!"

He moves his head in a way to say _"and?"_

"And" I mock "You're _intruding_ on their home when you can go off and live your lives elsewhere in the forest."

He motions with his arms all around us.

"I know it's got rich soil and good food but you'll just end up fighting a war you can't win. Trust me I know what it's like to have to loose you're home but if you don't come with me now someone worse can evict you and force you away from your family."

He stomps his foot. "I can offer you a better home with better lands and peace for you and your family. I've been around these areas and I've seen some good places if you come with me I'd like to show you but the only problem is that it's getting late." I can't finish the job tomorrow how bad would that look to the employer that a wizard couldn't deal with five moles.

"So why don't you spend the night at my place?" I ask, he holds up a hand _"wait"_ and turns to his family. They huddle up and discuss whether or not they'd like to go while I sit patiently waiting.

Why couldn't they have listened to me in the first place? Instead they decide to smack me and throw rocks. I'm all covered in mud because of them! Am I even allowed to bring animals in my apartment? I don't know but if they say yes hopefully it'll only be for a day. I guess in a way their situation is kind of like how mine was.

He turns back to me and nods "Cool, let's go. Is there anything you need to bring?" he shakes his head "all right…" I stand up and grab the cage that their spouse to be in "Please step in here. I will report that you guys are choosing to leave and then we head back to my place" I put it on the ground and open it. They hesitate "its ok trust me" I nod reassuringly and plead with my eyes. Slowly the father takes the first step inside and the rest follow. Man it takes great trust to do this, if it were me I would never, you have my most deepest respects mole creatures. I gently close the cage and make my way towards the employer.

I was kind of like the mole forced to move out, I sigh, oh how the world works. I promise I will pay my old land lord back even if it takes years and I also promise to bring these guys to a nice place.

The employer paid me what was charged and I left with the moles still in the cage. To find my way back I do what Mira told me and in no time find my way to the apartment. I slowly open the door half expecting to see someone. Puttting down the cage I release the moles, they stumble over each other racing to get out. I shake my head at the funniness. They scatter quickly running into rooms or hopping onto the sofa. Not fair they get to check out my new apartment before I do.

I unhook my cloak and set it on the kitchen counter. The place is pretty nice and clean. As soon as you walk in through the door you're in the kitchen which is to your left in a nice wide area and you directly face the sofa room the same size in width. Across from the kitchen looks to be the bathroom and a yard next to that, the bed room that also leads into the bath room. It's a nice little place and it doesn't look gloomy it looks happy and lively.

The little twin moles come running out of my room wrestling each other happily. They honestly seem very excited about living here. I feel something tug at my pants and look down. Mr. Mole extends his hand in a serious look, I kneel and shake it with a polite smile _"pleasure doing business"_ he marches off to the sofa and I to my room.

I plop down on my bed exhausted. I need to take a shower, but I don't want to its to comfy. It sucks that I didn't see Natsu for the rest of the day. Yeah I could have waited for him but I wanted to get out of their and plus I don't want to get to clingy or anything. I want to be able to do things on my own without his presents. Still as my only friend in this town a long with Happy it would've been nice.

As soon as I feel myself beginning to drift I slowly force myself out of bed fighting my laziness. I lock all the doors and turn on the water. These are my only pairs of clothe but their all dirty and sweaty. Tomorrow I can buy more clothe before showing the moles a place to live. I'm sure they wouldn't mind running around the place I just hope they don't leave unexpectedly.

I step into the shower and let the warm water engulf me. I love showering it's so nice, I wash my hair and scrub as much dirt of me as possible. I was totally not prepared for moving into anything, I should've bought stuff first then gone on the job. At least I have a towel though. I close the water and walk out grabbing the towel I dry myself.

With the towel wrapped around I leave to make sure my bed room door is locked. After that I settle into bed still in only my towel but I don't care I'm happy I'm clean and cocoon myself tighter in the soft blanket and sheets snuggling up into a ball. I stare out at the window in my bed room thinking until I fall asleep.

* * *

It was a bold move of me. I put on back on everything except for my underwear. I just couldn't do it, everything else was ok but after spending days in the same underwear eventually to feel clean, I wasn't going to waist that clean feeling down there so I chose to take a risk and shop without it and so far so bad.

Today is a very windy day. My cloak does little to help because it's so windy that it opens up and the back flies when that happens I get cold. On the inside I'm screaming at myself for being so naïve but I knew this would happen sometimes I have a bad habit of doing things I know I'll regret.

I quickly rush into a store as another gush of wind begins. I close the door and breathe a sigh of relief. Opening my eyes I do a quick scour of the store, seems perfect. It's got a lot of female clothe that look like would suit my taste. The first thing I head to is the underwear wrack. I grab some black boy shorts/spandex shorts and regular panties with bras. Then I walk around and pull off things that I like.

I already have my pair of boots that I love. They go up to my ankles but fit perfectly so that I don't ever half to worry about them slipping off or getting in the way. They're not really boots either because of how tight they kind of are. I head to the changing room and try everything on.

The next day I also go out and grocery shop for my apartment along with any other needs. The moles have been a pain and have decided that they'd like to stay at my place for at least a week before fully leaving to check out the land I promised them. I think they're enjoying the toilet because every time I walk in their the twins are always swimming in it. I don't care that they want to stay as long as nobody enters my room without permission we have a deal.

I hear a knock on my door.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Face

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fair Tail, belongs to Hiro Mashima. Little warning for now the story is rated T, but in the future or at different times it may go up to M but I'll give a heads up to when it happens. :)**

* * *

"Hey Leo open up!" Natsu? What's he doing here? I step out of my room groggily and as I exit something hits the back of my head. I turn around to face the annoying mole.

"Why are you throwing things at me?! And where'd you find a brush!? The teen gives me an attitude and shrugs.

"Leo!?" whatever I don't have time to deal with him. I throw the brush on my bed.

I open the door "Hey Natsu."

"Sup Leo" he smiles "haven't seen you in three days."

"Yep, I've been busy."

"Did you just wake up?"

"mhm" I mumble rubbing my eyes

The toilet flushes and Natsu gasps "Leo look you have a mole in your apartment and he has a mustache!" he rushes past me and begins poking at Mr. Moles face. The mole and I stare at him blankly and then using the newspaper under his arm slaps Natsu in the face walking away like a badass. He looks a little surprised "Cool" he says mystified Natsu sure is something…

"So why are you here?" I ask

"To take you out." He smiles standing up.

"what do you mean?" I feel myself warm up a little.

"You haven't been fully introduced to the guild members yet and then you and I are going on a job."

"Ok well let me get dressed and grab my cloak." I tell him and only take one step before I'm stopped.

"No." he states "You're going as you are." What?!

"I can't go in this!" I yell, I'm only in my spandex shorts and a loose white tang top. To most people this is your underwear and a shirt. I don't care if one person see me in this but a hole guild is another thing.

"at least let me bring my cloak!"

"No." he says again "you'll just hide in it and the point is to socialize."

"You can't make me go anywhere!"

"wanna try" a spark of challenge ignites in his eyes and he smirks, oh my god he's serious. I stand ready for a fight, I'm at the door and he's in my apartment. So far he's got the advantage. He takes the first step in which I wasn't expecting. Instead of coming for me head on he fakes me out by looking like he's coming straight forward but pivots and his arms encircle around my waist from behind. I have just enough time to grab on to the door frame.

"No! Not like this!" I shout. He pulls on me trying to get me to let go grunting.

"You have no choice!" he yells. Then the teen mole comes out of my room holding the brush.

"Don't you dare." I growl, he gets closer and we stare each other down.

He raises his hand preparing to throw the brush "Don't you dare!" I shout, he doesn't listen and lets the brush fly hitting me hard on the forehead. My grip loosens and Natsu pulls me off. We fall back and I land on his lap.

"You threw the brush at me!" I struggle to get up but his arms around my waist hold me back. "I'll show you what it feels like!" The mole only comes up and slams my door. He just kicked me out of my own home! That jerk!

I'm about to yell some more when Natsu gets up and throws me over his shoulder.

"what are you doing!?"

"Taking you to the guild I already told you that." He says as he walks down the hall.

"I will slap your back!" I threaten. I raise my hand to do it but then he goes down stairs and I scream trying to get a grip by grabbing on to the back of his shirt. Once steady I begin to rampage on his shoulder.

He struggles a bit "if you keep doing that we'll both fall" he says

"I don't care I want you to let me go!"

"Nope" he says happily as we exit outside. I stop and look around, it's a nice day outside and so warm. He walks down the hill carefully.

"Where's your cat?" I ask but can't quiet keep the anger out of my voice.

"Happys not just a cat he's my best friend."

"How did you even find me!" I half shout

"Mira. Tell me why do you have moles at your place?"

"I did a job and offered to give them a new home by showing them a different place but they seem to like my apartment and haven't decided to leave" I grumpily reply.

"Ha!" He laughs "the mole threw a brush at you face"

"Yeah and you got bitch slapped by a mole with a newspaper!" I retort fiercely.

"He had a mustache Leo can you believe that?"

"Ugh!" yes I live with them. We enter the city and I do all I can to hide my face. I can't believe this is happening how did I let myself in this mess?! And why is he doing this? I'm glad he came to see me but he literaly pulled me out of my apartment half-dressed and I was kicked out by moles can this day get any worse.

* * *

Pretty soon we're at the guild. He kicks the door open "I'm back and guess who I brought!" he shouts, always got to make an entrance it seems. He stomps in laughing like a maniac because he knows he's won.

"Natsu's got a girlfriend!" Someone shouts.

"No he doesn't!" I yell embarrassed. He drops me on a table and runs off as a crowd of people come to check me out.

"That's Leo! Our newest guild member!" he says.

"So you're the mysterious cloak person" an older man with short dark blue hair and 5 o'clock shadow says "You're pretty cute."

"oh no don't tell me we have another Gray on our hands?" a drunk lady calls "Look at what she's wearing."

I feel over whelmed and completely out of my comfort zone. They all talk in a jumble of voices but one person's laughter is clear, Natsu.

I spot him in the back of the crowd "NATSU!" I shout. He stops as I get up and tries to run but I fling myself at him and kick him to the ground.

"You brought me here! Now Suffer!" I stomp on his back.

"well, well so you're the person who's been the talk of the guild." I freeze knowing who the voice belongs too but have yet to look up.

"Gramps?!" Natsu shouts surprised and sits up knocking me over. I land just a little behind him and slowly look up expecting a giant only to see a short little old man. My mouth drops shocked, he looks so small and innocent, nothing like the giant I saw before.

"She seems more like a Natsu to me" he says and the guild laughs, I blush "it's nice to see a fresh new face every now and then welcome to Fairy Tail my child." He puts out a hand and I shake it, Natsu laughs too.

"So you kids planning on doing any jobs together?"

"Yeah" Natsu nods excitedly.

"I never agreed to that! Besides why do you even want to be partners?"

"Because you're fun and anyways there's no point in going back to your place, the mole people already Kic—"

I jump on him and cover his mouth "Shhh no one needs to know" I glare. I don't need to be humiliated in front of all of them. He nods fearfully.

"What a weird couple" the master mumbles and wonders off.

"Leo!" Happy shouts. I get off Natsu.

"hey Happy what's up" I smile

"Are you coming to do a job with us?" he asks with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure. What do you have in mind?"

"But I just!?"

"Shut up Natsu" I cut in.

"Natsu show her." He commands. He mumbles as he pulls out the paper and hands it to me. I read 25,000 Jewels to capture the notorious thieves, attracted to damsels in distress.

"I'm not gonna play a helpless women!" I shout at Natsu.

"But you said you would join us" Happy whines "if you don't I can't buy my fish."

Cats got to eat "Fine" I sigh and fold my arms "what's the plan?" Natsu snickers giving me a dark look. This won't be fun.

* * *

"Help… Help I'm lost and I need help" I say aloof. His great plan was to have me dress up as a peasant maiden and call for help in the area in which the thieves roam but for a bunch of theft this place is very pretty. A giant lake surrounded by woods all side except for mine. Where I stand is a dirt walk way and behind me is the city and a ledge.

Bored I overlook the lake and Natsu's in the woods to my right with Happy. We've been here for probably over twenty minutes but to me it feels like an hour. I'm sure he's probably having some fun with Happy out their while I stand alone. Normally I don't mind because I can always distract myself with random thoughts but so far recently none have come up and those that do I'd rather not think about.

I sigh and lay down on the ground "Help…I've fallen and I can't get up." Natsu's annoying laughter sounds from the tree line.

"What's so funny?!" I yell.

"You!" he says and mocks a women's tone " _I've fallen and I can't get up_ " he quotes

"So!?"

"Its funny cause you didn't fall! You just decided to lay down!" he laughs again and I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Shut up before you blow your cover!" I shout trying to remain serious.

He's quiet now "Help! I've fallen!" I stare at the sky. It's so nice and blue, just calming by nature. This worlds got so many things to offer and here I am finely giving it a try. It feels good to be free and I won't let my past hold me down.

"Did a young lady call for assistance?" a snobby voice chimes. Crap what do I do? Play along? How do I even know if it's one of them.

"Yes…I...uh fell from the ledge." That sounded like crap who would believe me?!

"I'm coming for you my dear." Why is he so formal? It's not even a handsome formal that would have the right girls swooning for him. Maybe really desperate fan girls but I don't see how this is attractive at all. The man slides down the slope and lands gracefully by myside. He leans down and lends me a helping hand. I stand but he doesn't let go of me, instead he wraps in arm around my back and with my left hand I place it on his chest to keep us from getting any closer.

"What is a blue flower like you doing out here all alone on such a beautiful day?"

"oh haha I was just taking a walk when I fell" I lie nervously smiling "but thanks for your help. To close creep get away! I try to push but he pulls me closer. If this wasn't a job he would've been down on the ground in pain for being so close to me.

"and what can a lady like you offer me for my service?"

"Hey Hanze! Does she got any money or nah?!" someone calls. Two of them, could they be our perps. I glance up the ledge and see a fat guy.

"You guys don't happen to be the notorious thieves do you?" I ask politely.

"Well my dear you're looking at one." Ok good.

"Hey Natsu! Now would be a good time to show up!" I expect him to come bursting out of the woods flames ready but nothing happens. I grow worried, could someone have heard him?

"what's going on?" Hanze asks. The bushes begin to rustle and Natsu walks out…eating!

"Hey when did you get food!? And why didn't you share it!?" I yell angrily. He swallows the rest of the sandwich.

"Sorry Leo I didn't want to come out till I was done." He smirks "Now who's ready for a fight?" he punches his hand setting the mood. I'm flipped around a knife to my throat but my hand is on his.

"Move and I'll cut her throat!" he threatens.

"Don't worry about me!" I call "get the fat one."

"Right!" he says and leaps into the air

"Who are you calling fat!?" chubs yells. I ignore him and begin to burn my attackers hand. He yells and drops the knife. I elbow him in the ribs and he falls.

"You're no lady!" he cries and tries to blast at my feet but I see it in time and jump back. He gets to his feet.

He positions his hands together "purple laser attack!" he shouts I dodge by jumping to my left then up and to my right. One laser gets me between the legs making a hole in the dress. My turn "Azulans roar!" I yell, throwing my arms back. a swirling blast of blue flames emerge from my mouth and hits him straight on, he flies back and hits the ledge only to be knocked out.

"Yeah nice job Leo!" Natsu cheers.

"I was quick. How long did it take you to knock out your guy?"

"one punch" he says. Damn he's strong.

"anyways tie them up. I'll wait here till you get the police." I tell him.

"Happy stay here"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu finishes the job "I'll be back" he says and leaves. I take a seat and wait, by now the sun is already setting.

We sit in silence for a while "So how'd you meet Natsu?" I ask

"he found me in an egg when he was little"

"Nice" I say

"We're coming to your place later got it." He states

"Why?" I don't really care I'm just curious.

"Natsu told me about the mole people. I wanna see them."

"Ok" I shrug.

"Well look what's happened to my men. Defeated by a little girl" says a deep voice. Who the hell? I jump to my feet.

"Who are you?!" I growl. On top of the hill is a big man in armor. I have a bad feeling about him. "Happy find Natsu now" I whisper. He leaves without question

"did you tie up my men?" he ignores .

"Maybe why?!"

"Because I will teach you what happens when you humiliate a dark guild." They were part of a dark guild?

"Shadow blow attack!" the move comes fast and I barely have time to dodge, I jump to my right and land with a skid on the ground. Pieces of dirt fly everywhere, I look back to where I was standing in in its place is a big hole. If I just stood there it would've been bad.

"Swift Shadow!" he punches the earth and a black circle glides across the ground faster than his first attack, I don't even have time to move. It hits my stomach sending me into the air, I land with a thud on my arm. I cough and choke trying to breathe. Fuck that was a hard blow. I struggle to get to my feet, I can't give up.

"Still standing" he chuckles "I guess you haven't had enough. Shadow dome!" Suddenly everything goes black. What's going on? Where am I? I'm scared.

"Natsu?" His name barely leaves my mouth when a black orb slams into me, I go flying only to be hit by something else. I cry out as I bounce around the black dome. The pain is excruciating from all sides and I can feel parts of my dress ripping. Finely it stops and I land hard onto the dirt rolling to his feet.

My body pounds with pain and it hurts to breathe but I have to try. He bends and grips my neck lifting off the ground. I can barely open one eye, I hiss as he squeezes my throat and bring up my right hand on fire only for it to blow out and fall to my side.

His eyes light up with interest "The flame of Azulon" he smirks and slowly puts me down.

"we will meet again. Soon"

"who are you?" I choke out. He grabs the guys tied up and vanishes.

I lay there on the verge of passing out when I hear him "Leo!" I can hear the worry in his voice but he sounds far away.

"Leo!" I can't keep awake anymore and quickly plunge into more darkness.

* * *

He rushes towards her "Leo!" He calls but she doesn't move. Natsu skids next to her and quickly wraps her in his arms. Blood runs down her nose and mouth.

"Happy! What happened!?" Natsu shouts furious. _How could anybody ever do this to her?_

"A big man in armor showed up! He said something about a dark guild too!" Is this some sick twisted revenge leaving her practically dead?! Natsu grits his teeth in pure fury.

"Happy fly up a head and warn the guild." He orders him.

"Aye!" He hooks his arms under her legs and back. She feels so limp in his arms it worries him. That fun feisty girl that was thrown over his shoulder hours ago is now un-moving. Her breathing is shallow, _Damn it! I should've been here!_ Not even the guys they apprehended remained.

* * *

Natsu gets as fast as he can to the guild and by the time he get there the doors are open and quickly surround him.

"Let me see her." Mira commands. He lays her down gently and steps back to let her do her work.

"How'd this happen?" Master Makarov asks calmly

"I don't know!"

"Did you see anybody?" Levy asks concerned.

"NO!" He snaps and punches the wall. "We need to get those jerks that did this to Leo! They need to pay for hurting her!"

"Gray! Find Wendy."

"On it." Mira rips off her dress all the way up to her breasts revealing one large bruise down her left side and a bunch of cuts, scrapes, and bruises on her arms and legs.

She feels her ribs "I think two ribs are cracked." Around her neck is a dark line another bruise while her face is in a majority of cuts and scrapes.

Levy's hands moves up to her head and she winces "her head doesn't feel so good either"

Gray returns with Wendy. "Good, but Natsu I need you to pick her up and take her to the clinic up stairs." He does as he's told and gently bring her upstairs laying her on top of a bed.

"I need you all to clear out and give us some space."

"What no way I'm not leaving!" he shouts with a fist up.

"Fine you don't have to but at least stay behind the Curtin. Wendy and I only."

Happy lands on his shoulder "Will she be ok?" he asks worried.

"I can't say for sure. The best we can do is heal her and hope that the damage to her head wasn't to sever."

"She'll be fine" Natsu tells Happy reassuringly for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. But I own my OC's.**

* * *

"Mommy? Mom…mom why'd you leave me?" I cry eleven years old alone in my dark room as my father rampages in the apartment. I hear things crash and glass shatter. I'm too afraid to come out, I'm afraid he'd turn his attention on me. But mostly it's because she's gone and I feel so alone.

She's gone. Dead. And I feel so alone. I want my mother back, I want my mommy. I sob even more. Why'd she have to go? Will I ever stop crying? Will the pain ever go away? I want my mother, I want her to hold me and tell me she loves me. I want to hear her voice one last time. I grip my covers even harder "Mommy come back. please, please, please come back" There's no point, I don't wanna live without you.

I cry and cry because that's all I can do. Every time I think about her I cry and I can't stop thinking about her. There was a time I considered suicide, I had it planned but in the end I couldn't do it because I thought about her. My mother raised me, she loved me, and she died for me. If anything I live for her, because that's what she would want. Every day I focus on the here and now. I want to live but I want to live my way.

* * *

I groan moving my head back and forth. I'm trying to wake myself up but it proves more difficult than I thought. I open my eyes than close them, too much light, what's going on? I twitch my fingers and slowly move my feet to find them painfully stiff. I groan again, my head lulls to the left and I attempt to open my eyes once again and catching a glimpse of pink hair. Seeing that encourages me to try harder and I succeed but feel what seems to be tears in my eyes and quickly wipe them away.

At the foot of my bed sleeping is Natsu. I blush knowing that he's there and do my best to sit up causing more pain, then I survey my body. I'm clean and I've got bandages all over my arms, legs and head. My chest hurts and so does my head. Natsu sturs a little. I'm wearing a new white t-shirt, I feel my legs but I've still got my shorts. I lift up my shirt to check on where the pain is located. On my left side is a huge bruise I touch it and wince.

I look up to glance at Natsu and freeze. We make awkward eye contact. He's awake and my shirts up. Damn it! I pull my shirt down roughly and see stars.

"Don't look!" I yell hoarsely.

"I'm sorry!" he shouts jumping to his feet. I think he looks more embarrassed than I do. I look down, well he's seen my boobs, where'd my fucking bra go! This is embarrassing and I can't even talk, I'm thirsty too.

"Please don't kill me!" he begs.

I look up and shake my head forget about that I want food. I open my mouth and point.

"what do you feel sick?" No!

"are you hungry?" I nod fiercely and then become light headed, I'm very hungry.

"Ok I'll tell Mira!" he runs off. That's right where am I? what happened? I remember a man and dark magic but there something on the tip of my tongue I can't recall. It feels the same way as trying to remember a dream, it's there and if you think hard enough you'll remember. Also how long have I been out? He said something, what was it? God my head throbs. I place my hands on my head and close my eyes.

"You ok?" Mira's voice makes me jump.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smile "just really hungry. Where's Natsu?"

"he went to go tell people your awake." She sets a down a tray of food on my lap "Natsu cares about you a lot."

I blush "oh really?" and bite into bread.

"it's probably because you remind him of himself in a way."

"what do you mean?"

"Nothing." She smiles "Now hurry up and eat, you need your strength and swallow this pill it should help with the pain and increase healing rate."

Right…"How long have I been out?"

"Three days" she says sweetly

I choke "Three days?" the mole people?! Are they ok?

"How are the moles?" I ask

"Moles?" she responds, oh yeah Natsu's the only one who knows I think.

"Has anybody been by my apartment recently?"

"Yep Happy and Natsu." Is that's good, or not?

"Can I get up?"

"Do you feel ready?"

"Yeah" I really want to get up.

"alright." She takes my empty trey and assist me into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. I slowly move my legs feeling out the stiff soreness.

"You should take it easy for a while." She says "You have a couple cracked ribs" A wizards body is tough so for us that means about two weeks or less of no hard work but for an average person that would probably mean four weeks or more.

I get to my feet wobbling a little but quickly gain balance. I feel the need to prove to myself that I'm tougher than I look. I'll take her advice but I'm still going to try.

"where am I exactly?"

"Fairy Tails clinic located in the guild" she tells me "You'll have to go down stairs. You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smile and begin walking. I will make it. It feels nice to walk. I make my way to the door and opening it I start my slow climb down. I can already hear the routiness of the guild from below. They probably all think I'm weak, I didn't even hit my attacker once, god I'm so pathetic. No I can't look at it that why or else I'll end up pitying myself. Yeah I got the crap beaten out of me but I can improve…I think.

I step down carefully only half way down the stairs when Natsu shows up with Happy. He accidently trips over a corner of a chair and runs into a guy around the same age a little taller with black hair.

"Watch it flame brain!" he shouts

They go head to head "Who you callin flame brain? Icicle!" Happy stands on the table next to them without a worry.

I reach the bottom of the steps. It doesn't look like they want to kill each other and for some reason I don't feel threatened. I stand behind them, I'm curious but the names flame brain, icicle, it's not that hard to put together. He must be some kind of Ice wizard and fire and Ice don't mix.

"you wanna fight?" The guy shouts.

"Bring it Gray!" Natsu smirks and grabs Happy "Flying Happy attack!" Happy screams as he's flung towards the guy but the guy ducks. I barely have time to process the sudden blue fur of happy headed straight for my face as he strikes me. We head butt "why me?" I say as I fall backwards. To my surprise I feel someone's hand on my back catching me.

"Will you boys knock it off!" the women yells in my ear "Or should I teach you guys another lesson!" her voice is kind of deep for a girl.

"No Erza, we're just having a friendly argument.." Gray says nervously

"Aye!" Natsu says throwing his arm over Gray. He's turned into a happy… wow.

"good it's nice to see you boys getting along" I look back to see a women with scarlet red hair.

She looks down at me "You must be our new member, Leo right?"

"yes" I nod.

"it's nice to meet you, and I heard about what happened." She closes her eyes and squeezes her fist "Do not worry Leo you will be avenged."

"Thanks…I guess" I say unsurely. She seems like a sane women I think.

"Now Natsu apologize to Leo's face" She commands and pushes me forward to him roughly.

"What about me?" Happy cries as he rubs his head "My head hurts too"

"Yes and happy too." She says

"I'm sorry Happy. I'm sorry Leo." He apologizes shamefully.

"It's no biggy" I tell him. I have no energy to be mad at anyone.

"Hey Natsu, Mira told me you guys have been by my apartment recently, how have the moles been?"

"Oh they're doing great" he grins.

"I'm gonna go check on them. Besides I need clothe too."

"really you just woke up from a pretty heard beating and you're gonna go walking around." I turn to the voice, it's the drunk women. I see her an I think of my dad, I have no ill will to her everybody's different but I just don't know what to make of her. She's an alcoholic but everyone here seems to like her so maybe she's not that bad of one.

"Yeah pretty much." I tell her.

"You're tough." She chugs a beer "I'm Cana by the way."

"She's like a real man!" Elfmen shouts pumped up. I met him on the way out of the guild for Natsu's and I's first job.

"Yep… Anyways I should get going." I smile shyly.

I should probably take a break and eat but I need to take care of the moles. Plus I can stay in my apartment relaxing to heal quicker.

"Do you really think it's smart to be traveling alone in your condition after what just happened?" that's Macao.

"No probably not." I admit.

"and what are these moles you too keep on talking about?" Macao's best friend Wakaba asks.

"Leo has mole people in her apartment" Natsu answers "She took them in after a job"

"Hahaha!" a mocking laughter comes from the door, everyone quiets "So you're the weakling who got her ass handed to her by some dark guild member and now I hear she lives with a bunch of animals." A women with dark blonde long curly hair and brown eyes enters. What's her problem? I begin to feel my blood boil.

"Ignore her." Mira says behind me I look to her. Mira's face is serious I've never seen it that way "She's just looking for some new blood to harasses." I take that under consideration, so she's just a bitch.

"What was that Mirajane?"

"You heard me Yukino." She chooses to ignore Mira as if she was better than her.

"I only came by to grab a job, I didn't intend to see a sorry sight." Another blow.

Her eyes than land on Happy "uhh who let that dirty cat in here and dragon boy what a nusense ." She complains and I glance at Natsu who looks just about ready to break but I beat him to it.

"Whats your problem?" I snap.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand garbage." She chuckles.

I fold my arms and stand tall "Oh really cause that seems to be the only thing I hear coming from your mouth."

"What'd you say tramp?!"

"You have no right to come in here and start insulting your guild members. You can attack me but leave others out of it."

"Last I checked I've been a member longer than you."

"That doesn't me shit with your attitude!"

I must've struck something "Your little pride won't help you last even two seconds in a fight against me!" she challenges by slamming her hands on a table.

"Oh yeah try me let's see how long I last!" I fiercely retort unfolding my arms for a fight and taking a step but Natsu stops me by holding out his right arm facing her. My anger seems to lessen.

"She's not worth it." He says with bitterness in his tone.

"You little punk!"

"That's enough!" Master snaps.

Yukino straightens her outfit and keeping her head held high walks to the bored. She picks a job and leaves glaring at me.

The tension in the air still lingers and soon it shifts to an uneasy silence. But all eyes are on me.

"What?" part of me wants to yell but I'm trying to keep my anger under control. Why are they all looking at me like that? Its uncomtherable.

"You're an idiot." A women says, I think her name was Evergreen. I can tell it's not an insult because she smiles slightly. "You agree to a challenge when you're in obviously no condition to fight." It's not a question, it's a statement.

For some reason her statement makes me feel awkward because I think I know what she's getting at. The situation melts when Natsu starts poking me while giggling like a school girl.

"Leo likes us, Leo likes us!"

"Knock it off Natsu!" I yell. He shrinks covering his head.

"anyways I'm out of here! I need to check on some moles." I stomp away.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, follow her" Makarov commands.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" I shout as the mole throws another object at me. Where did they get this much stuff? My apartment is a mad house right now. In the kitchen Natsu and Gray are going head to head while Erza and Mr. Mole seem to be having an argument over the best kind of cakes in the sofa room. And when did he ever get to try cakes!? His wife reads a Sorcerer weekly and the twins and teen fires random things at me.

Mole grabs one of his little brothers and throws him at me, I catch the little guy with my left hand.

"That's freaken cheap using your little brother!" he shrugs and throws the other but he's horribly off and I dive catching him with my right hand and land behind but next to Natsu. Good thing Mira gave me that pill or that would've hurt a lot, still who knows if I've gotten worse now but at least I landed on my right.

"Stop it!" I yell

"You asked for it!" Gray shouts

Erza suddenly pulls out her sword "We will fight for our cakes honors!" Mr. Mole stands in a fighting position ready as if saying _"bring it"_ and here I thought Erza was sane. The boys both raise their fists with their magic and instantly I know this will end up bad if they make contact. It's one thing if they destroy some random building but another if it's mine. I leave the moles on the ground and quickly jump tackling Natsu just before his fist makes contact with Grays.

Grays Ice magic fires at Erza and knocks her into the wall before she can strike Mr. Mole.

"What the heck Leo?" Natsu rubs the back of his head. I'm frozen in fear of what's about to happen, Natsu quickly understands as well and I feel him begin to sweat nervously. I sit between his legs in my room somewhat safe and neither of us dare to move. Erza slowly stands up, an evil Arora surrounds her.

"Er—Er—Erza…" Gray stammers "it...it was an accident, please calm down." He backs up slowly shaking.

"How dare you hit me and interfere in our battle" she growls quietly "I will show you the pain of your mockery." She threatens. A deathly gleam forms in her eyes as she turns to face him. At this point I have no idea what to do, even the moles run into the room with us. I glance at my window.

"Moles quietly lock yourselves in my bathroom now." They do as their told.

"Natsu get ready to jump out the window" I whisper.

"Aye…" I hear him swallow. Erza takes a step towards Gray. I stand up carefully with Natsu.

"Run!" I yell to Gray and sprint out the window with Natsu. I land gracefully but him not so much because soon Gray lands on him.

"Run!" I shout again as Erza comes bursting out. I glance back to see her in a hole knew armor set one with shinning armored wings and skirt dress its beautiful but seeing all those swords around her make me run faster.

"what kind of magic is that!?"

"Its reequipping magic! And not only the only set of special wizarding armor she has!" Gray answers as we duck a blade "She can even reequip her weapons too! it's a special ability that only she possess! It's called the knight!"

"surrender to your defeat!" she calls from above as she sends her swords towards our feet. On different occasions I almost trip but quickly regain balance. We run through the streets of Magnolia. Natsu suddenly trips and falls back. The last I see of him is his terrified face and outreached hand as he's consumed by Erza's wrath.

"She got Natsu!" I yell horrified

"Keep running! It's too late for him!" Gray calls. I can already feel my energy draining and look to see how he's keeping up only to be thrown off by his nudity.

"Gray your clothe!?" I shout

He looks down "Damn it!"

I feel as the back end of one of Erza's swords hits me on the back of my head and stumble in a dirty landing with my butt in the air. She flies over me her target still Gray who turns into a tight corner. I carefully get up and clutch my rib. I was supposed to go home and relax, not running for my life.

"Man that really hurt. No wonder why she's so scary." I sigh glad that the fight is over for me at least and turn around. I should probably check on Natsu, it looked like he took a nasty one. I hope the moles and my apartment are ok though. As I make my way to Natsu, Happy spots me from above.

"Hey Leo! Have you seen Natsu?!"

I look up "as a matter of fact I'm on my way to find him." He lands next to me.

"It's time for Natsu and I to go home and you look horrible." He says.

"Yeah that's because Erza was trying to kill us."

He gasps "I shouldn't be seen with you, what if she tries to attack me!"

"Relax her target was Gray, who last I saw was still running for his life."

As the sun begins to set we finally spot Natsu in the same place he fell. He has four large bumps on his head and he looks knocked out cold with his butt in the air. I kneel and poke him testing out how really far gone he is. He mumbles something but that's the extent.

"Erza really beat him up" Happy says.

I sigh and close my eyes, I'd feel really bad letting Happy carry him all the way back to his house especially this late.

"if you want you guys can spend the night at my place?"

"Will there be food? I'm hungry." Happy's mouth gaps open as he dreams.

My stomach growls too. "Yeah sure. I can try making something."

"With fish?" he drools while having this underhanded look on his face.

"Let's see what I have first." I tell him suspiciously.

"Lets go!" he shouts excitedly and begins the walk to my place.

"What about Natsu?!" I half shout, he's for gotten about him already?

"oh yeah…just pick him up" he waves his paw and continues.

I growl "Damn selfish cat" I mumble as I reach for Natsu. I push him on to his side and he flops spread out. I step over him and pull him up grunting but I lose my grip and he falls. Crap, I cringe but he doesn't move.

"Hey cat! you know you could at least help me lift him on too my back!" I shout irritated. He seems to be in wander land and doesn't hear me. I roll my eyes, I could drag him? No that would hurt.

"Natsu wake up!" I shake him back and forth.

"Sick…" he groans unconsciously.

"what?" whatever I have an idea, this is going to be really hard or really stupid. I move him on to his stomach and flatten myself on to the floor next to him. I do my best to wiggle under him from his right. I can't help but feel weird for doing this but it's the only thing I can think of and the job has to be done. I nudge myself under his left arm and reach back clinging to it. I us my other arm to push up and the rest of my body follows.

Now he dangles from my back weighing my down, it sucks cause he's taller than me. I jump to bring him higher and arch my back down, reaching to hook my right arm under his leg. Both arms are already over my shoulder so that just leaves one leg. I bend over and slowly but carefully grab a hold. I stand arched over only so that he doesn't slip off and begin the track to my apartment. Damn cat! Had to leave already. Natsu's heavy a pure body of muscle but I can handle it just fine.

It's very nice out to night. The air is warm and the crickets chirp there lullaby. I always enjoyed nights like these sitting on the roof of the old place. I didn't have to think, I didn't have to worry, at night when the stars shinned it was only me. Me and the air of freedom. I would stay awake for as long as I could just watching and letting the night caress me into quiet sleep. But there's a difference between night and dark.

Darkness is fear and loneliness. It is where the demons come to find you and emotional pain can haunt. Darkness is where evil rises and sets its claws on its next prey. Darkness is death because once your light goes out, all you'll ever see is the dark.

Night is the calm before the lights awaking. It can feel everlasting or disappear in the blink of an eye. It's a time the world is at rest wrapped up in their blankets. It's also another universe, the creatures that live in the night come out and begin their normal activity of life. Neither one is perfect, day and night, but its hell of a lot better than darkness.

I look up my apartment stairs, this isn't going to be easy. I step one foot in front of the other pushing up and keeping balance.

"Leo hurry up. You're so slow." Happy teases "I've been waiting for like an hour for you."

"Shut up" I growl as I make it up the last step. I make my way inside the apartment, first thing I notice is a crack in the wall that Erza smacked into. I bring Natsu to the sofa and set him down, normally the moles sleep here but they seem to be elsewhere right now.

I head to the kitchen "So let's see what I can possibly make." Opening the fridge I pause.

"Happy what is this?" I keep my tone calm but deadly.

"Its fish!" he says cheerfully.

"What happened to all the food I bought?" My voice becomes a bit harsher.

"Well while you were at the clinic Natsu and I ate it all"

I turn to him "You guys are going to pay me back for every penny! GOT IT!" I yell.

He cowers "Yes ma'am."

I go back to the fridge "I'm cooking the fish!"

"but raw fish is better…" he says sullenly.

"Deal with it!" I growl. I grab a fish and unwrap it "and I'm doing it my way." I state. Blue flames engulf the fish but to my surprise instead of a nicely cooked fish it turns into ashes in two seconds. I stand as the ashes fall to the floor, I didn't put that much power into it, it was weak.

"was that your way of cooking?" Happy says dully.

"What's burning?" a groggy voices asks. Natsu sits up on the sofa scratching his head. He looks fine even after all that.

"Natsu!" Happy greets.

"Sup happy." He smiles "How did I get here?" he then looks confused.

"Leo carried you."

"Hey Natsu" I call to get his attention while reaching into the fridge. I pull out another fish and tosses it to him "cook the fish nicely."

"Ok but why?"

"Just do it."

He does and the fish comes out looking almost perfect.

"are you guys are hungry or somethin?"

"yeah" happy answers drowling "But couldn't you have done it on your own?"

"Tried. Anyways I'm not hungry anymore." I pull out another fish and hand it to happy "eat as much as you guys want I'm going to take a shower." I causally walk to my room and slowly open the door spotting exactly who I was expecting.

"Scram!" I shout and they run like flies. The moles fumble off my bed and out the door. I sigh and smile just a bit. I'm not really mad, if I were, I would've kicked them out as soon as I arrived.

The windows are broken too and a warm nightly breeze calmly enters the room. I can understand why they stayed in here. I gather my PJ's than lock the door to the bathroom and take off my clothes starting the shower. While I let it warm up I begin un-wrapping the bandages around my legs and arm. Once done, I enter the shower and let the warm water stream down my body.

It's interesting how even with a light flame the fish still burned. Natsu was able to do it without a problem. Maybe my flame wasn't as gentle as I thought? I don't know but that I guess that's something I'll have to figure out or work on. I turn away from the hose and ignite a small blue flame in my right hand shielding it with my body. A sudden memory plays in my head. The man in armor, his lips move and he says one thing _"Flame of Azulon"_ and _"soon"._ My fire sizzles and then burns out from the lack of protection from the water. Flame of Azulon? I know some of my spells have that name but what does that mean? And soon? I shake my head, trying to get a grip. I should sleep maybe more things will make sense later.

I turn off the fosset and exit quickly drying myself. I put on my PJ's and leave into my room. The door is closed but there's nothing I can do about the widows just yet. I crawl into bed and wrap myself in the covers. I stretch out happy to be in a soft warm place. As I stretch I feel something under the sheets as well. I touch it with my right hand and come to a quick realization of what it is.

"Natsu!" I shout as I yank the blankets away. He snores almost sprawled out on my bed with happy on his left snoozing.

I punch the back of his head "Wake up!"

"Oww!" he jumps up clutching his head "What was that for?" he faces me, his face looks exhausted and his eyes droop.

"You're in my bed. Why?"

"The moles are hogging the sofa. And besides we're friends. Plus isn't it like a sleep over or somethin?" I've heard of sleep overs but never hand one. When I felt like it I would occasionally listen in on peoples conversations and some kids were talking about having a sleep over and who was sleeping next to who.

"I guess…" I tell him but it still feels weird "Just sleep with your head at the foot of the bed."

"ok" he shrugs and pulls the blankets while grabbing a pillow he crawls under the sheets. I than curl up in a thick blanket and turn my back towards him. I close my eyes, So this is like a sleep over? Cool… I think.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Berry

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It's been a three weeks now and the moles have decided they want to leave. I'm a little sad but at least I'll finely have a place I can be alone. I'm currently walk with them to the forest I had in mind. The past days haven't been bad, Natsu got into a fight a real one while we were on a job. I sort of stood there, I wasn't really in any condition to fight and he wanted the ape creatures all to himself. I still don't have enough skills in fighting, so I asked him to train me. He lit up like a firefly then a devious look came across his face and I understand why. He's been randomly attacking me since then so now I have to keep my guard up at all times. I got to say though it's been fun.

"alright we're here." I tell them. I've led them to a beautiful little field in the middle of the forest next to a river. Flowers are spread across the ground in different colors and shapes. Butterflies roam about fluttering under and over tree branches. It's got the perfect shade under branches and soft rays of light the shine past the leaves. If I were a child I may have assumed it to be a Heavens Garden.

All but one of the moles run off to view the area excited from its beauty. Mr. Mole stands watching them with a small smile on his face. He looks like a proud father and for a moment I can't help but feel a hint of jealousy towards them, I wish I had a dad like that human or not, or at least someone who cared for me in a fatherly manner and even more I wish my mother was still here.

Mr. Mole catches my attention "yes?" he holds up his right hand and I bend down to take it. We shake firmly and I smile "it was a pleasure spending time with you guys" he nods in agreement. He walks away as the others begin drilling holes and then joins them.

Well time to go, I start my walk. Where should I go? The guild? Why not maybe there's a job I can take. What if Natsu's there? We've gone on a couple more jobs together and he's paid me back for the food but fat chance I do another job with him! But what if he's following me right now? No if he were I think he'd of come out by now, if not maybe even to say goodbye. Now cause of him I'm all paranoid, I sigh, that sucks. Still I guess in a way it'll help me sharpen my senses if I try but right now I'm so tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately and I don't know why.

So when I get to the guild I'll treat myself to something good, my mood grows a bit thinking about it. I'm so hungry too, maybe that's why… I haven't eaten well at all. As I get closer to the guild I distract myself with thoughts of food. I really do love food maybe not as much as Natsu but I do. Sometimes it's my laziness to make some and my lack of appetite as well as forgetting too, is why I eat so poorly.

I slowly walk to the guild entrance "look who's crawling around Mole girl" I recognize the voice but don't have time to turn around when a huge gust of wind blows me to the left. The hit awakens me and I jump to my feet quickly. She shouts from above as she attempts to land another hit by swinging some giant fan but I dodge to my right.

"What the hell!?" I shout but she just swings the fan again I block with my forearms sliding back.

"I didn't appreciate the way you talked to me last time Mole! What makes you think you're so special! Huh!?" Did I really offend her that bad? She swings again this time harder and I fly back. Her winds slice at my skin.

"you're probably just a pathetic orphan like they are! And yet you think you have the right to talk to the daughter of the world's wealthiest man like she's below you!" What's her freakin problem! I mean yeah we argued but it wasn't that bad theirs got to be more to it. I jump to my feet and continue to dodge her fan.

"I bet your father hated you! And your low born whore of a mother killed herself just to get away from you!" I freeze from her last insult and she takes the chance to blow my through the side of the guild hall back first. I crash landing partially submerged under dust and stone. But I don't feel the pain, all I feel is the burning rage within my heart ready to explode. I push the pieces off me and stagger to my feet wiping my mouth.

All I see is her and I begin to feel something pulse within me "My father was a drunken geezer who abandoned me and hated my guts since the day my mother died." She smirks as a tear rolls down my cheek "But my mother was no low born whore! She loved and Died for me! I Live for her! And I won't let anyone get away with insulting her!" I snarl, suddenly blue flames burst from my feet and shouting I surge towards her at a speed I never knew I possessed. Gliding so fast that she barely has time to react. I Punch her with my flaming left fist. She tumbles across the ground losing her fan and before she even has the chance to land or slow down, I rush behind her with the same speed and right kick her in the stomach sending her back in the direction she came.

My intention is to repeat the action bouncing her back and forth but someone suddenly appears in the way as I near. He holds his body splayed out to stop me but I'm going so fast that I cant. I only have a very short time to put on the breaks and it's not enough. I collide into Natsu, his arms around me we land hard and roll fast. We stop rolling resting on our sides his back towards the guild and I cry. I can't control it, I don't even know when it started but I'm bawling and I just can't stop. As I sob into Natsu's shoulder I glance behind him. I barely open my eyes, they're filled with tears so I can hardly see but can make out shapes of people gathered outside around someone. God what have I done, I must've hurt her really bad. What came over me? Why am I like this? Why can't I control myself?

I haven't cried for years and now I break down in front of everyone, there wasn't even a fight my walls just came tumbling down.

"I'm sorry…" I choke "I'm sorry" I'm sorry I hurt her so bad. What's wrong with me? My fear is that I hurt her so bad she's almost dead, I don't want to be like that stranger. I feel Natsu move to sit up taking me with him. He's on his knees and so am I. Now that I'm a more visible state I wipe my eyes as best I can.

The look on his face is serious "are you ok?" he asks.

I nod, "Come on get up." He says smiles, his smile warms my heart a bit. I stand with him but I can't keep my eyes off the guild members. They're far enough way that all I can hear is mumbling. He starts walking to them, I take one step when a numbing pulse spreads through me and my body stiffens, I gasp.

"Leo?" Natsu turns around just as the world goes dark and I pass out falling forward.

* * *

I woke up hours later after I passed out and Yukino was fine just really beat up. Master Makarov has called me in to receive my punishment for having a real fight with someone. Yukino got hers but I don't know what it is. I knock on his office, I'm so nervous and scared what does he have in mind? Am I going to be kicked out? Please I don't want too.

"Come in!" his voice booms from inside and I jump. Slowly I walk in trying to look brave but failing.

He's in a big form an angry look on his face "Do you know why you have been sent here!?"

I keep my head low doing all I can not to shake "for…for punishment for the recent fight I had that destroyed the guild wall" I tell him.

"Yes! And for that you will have to!" here it comes, I just know it he's going to banish me or something he looks so pissed. I didn't have enough time to come mentally prepared and If he does kick me out I know I'll cry! "Scrub all the toilets!" what?... I open my eyes and look up at him feeling as white as a ghost, that's it? He smiles and is normal sized holding up a bucket and scrubber.

"You should've seen the look on your face" he laughs.

"That's it?"

He nods.

"You had me panicking for nothing!" I shout

"Yep" he grins innocently.

I growl and grab the equipment stomping out of the room. Are you kidding me!? That old man had me worried for nothing! I was ready to cry! I stomp down the stairs Just as Natsu and Gray are almost done with they're arguing.

"Why are you getting all worked up about a pillow fight!?" Gray shouts head to head with Natsu. They're arguing over the recent pillow fight they had at my place after they told me and because of them I have to buy new pillows and fix another cracked wall.

"I gave everything 100%!"

"and yet you lost!" Gray retorts.

"what? It was you that lost!"

"Leo!" They shout in unison "I'm the one who won, right?!" I walk past them.

"Shut up." I glare not in the mood to be messed with.

They jump, scared and back up a bit "W-We're sorry" They say.

"Wow" I hear Mira tell Elfman "there's actually someone other than Erza who can stop those two…"

"A man." Elfman agrees.

I've got to clean toilets! It's better than getting kicked out but he didn't have to scare me! I grumble and mumble pissed to be deceived like that. I'll get my revenge, I snicker. I clean both rest rooms and both are filthy but the boys take the cake. That place smelled so bad, when was the last time it was cleaned? I come out of the men's room finished but shaken from what I've seen. I should've knocked to make sure no one was in their first, I'm sorry Wakaba...

Anyways that's over with, I hand the tools to Mira and take a seat by the bar. I can hear the footsteps of someone approaching me.

"Leo." Its Erza.

"yeah?"

"you're coming with me." She states.

"Why?" I ask boredly

"Because I said so! No questions asked!" She shouts.

I shrink "ok got it...!" I respond.

I stare at the building, The Sweet Berry.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" we walk inside.

"Yes. Don't you love it, a whole world of delicious beautiful sweets!" her eyes sparkle with delight.

"I'm actually not much of a sweets person." I tell her.

She pauses "what? But Mira told me to take you some where special and isn't your favorite food cheese cake."

So this was Mira's idea "My favorite food is Bacon. My favorite cake, is cheese cake. I can only eat a little bit of ice cream and then I get sick of it and I hate chocolate. I like white chocolate though but sweets are too much for me and I'm very picky about it. In all I'd prefer normal food, I'll try anything with that kind." I stop myself when I see the look on Erza's face.

She's in shock falling to pieces "I don't think we can be friends." She says and hunches over.

Something came out of her! "Erza! No don't die on me!" I hold her.

"Hates…chocolate.." she mumbles. I've killed her with me dislike of sweets!

"Someone bring me a strawberry cake stat!" I yell panicked.

We eat quietly, I've finely gotten my cheese cake but Erza's been deathly quiet. I can tell she's a little mad, ok maybe a little is an understatement. But to distract myself I listen in on other peoples conversations. Yeah its rude but no one bothers to actually listen to the manner.

"What's the baby's name?" a women chats.

"His name is William."

"aww that's so cute!"

"I can't believe he did that and on our anniversary" a girl sobs

"Yeah he's a real ass for doing that." The other agrees.

"and I begged him not to, I like really begged him.." well that was dumb, sure try but never get to the point of begging it makes things worse on both people. Makes you look insecure and dumb, plus he probably feels really crappy for doing it, or not.

"c'mon hurry it up with the cakes!"

"-hey, just relax a little."

"-how am I supposed to do that!? We finely mange to figure out where lullaby is hidden, but we can't do anything because of that stupid seal!"

"keep it down man." Another says.

"Don't sweat it." Says a calmer more confident voice. "Let me handle this one, you just head back to the guild alright." I hear someone stand.

"You sure Kage?" I glance back to peer at the people talking, the man with black hair in a pony tail and a white jack is the one.

"You gonna be okay on your own?"

"You don't have to worry about me, just tell Erigor that I'll be comin back with lullaby within a day or two." And with that he leaves saying his goodbyes.

I glance at Erza she still looks upset, I feel bad and scared, but mostly bad.

She's finished all her food but just looks down watching it.

"Hey if you want I'll buy you more deserts?" I tell her.

Her body shakes with what looks like rage and suddenly she explodes "I will force you to like not only chocolate but all the sweets!" She roars. A tiny voice in my head tells me to run. I ready myself to sprint off the table "No! Erza you don't understand!" I hold up my hand but it's like she's can't hear me.

"Baker Bring me a chocolate cake!" she commands and in fear for his restaurant he does.

She stabs a piece of the cake "Open wide." She growls. It's too late… I sprint out of the store for dear life. If she wanted to force me to eat anything else maybe I would've given it a try but chocolate is the worst! I can only eat a few pieces of chocolate until I feel like vomiting! And the darker or more chocolaty flavor it has the less I can eat! I don't know why I'm like this, I just am.

Her heavy feet shake the ground as we run.

"Erza! Please!" I beg.

"You shall love it!" she roars. I have to get guild it may be my only chance for survival but I've got to lose her first. I pick up the speed but her anger fueling her helps her gain on me. I twist and turn into different corners. She crashes into them slowing down just a bit each time. I glance behind me as she crashes into another one, she's doing all she can to protect the cake by using her body.

"LEEOO!"

Its already sunset and I can tell she's losing me, this is my chance, I know I'm close to the guild and with another turn I run alongside of it towards the entrance. I skid for a sharp turn into the entrance. As I head for It someone calls out.

"Sneak attack!" Natsu yells.

"Aye!" says Happy.

"Natsu! N—" I don't have time to finish because he tackles me into the doors. We burst inside and I slide on the ground. Why at of all the times he could've done it he picks now!

Natsu sits on my back while I twitch beneath him "Haha! I got you again!" he shouts victorious.

I can already feel Erza coming.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" he asks leaning down.

"Be…Be…" I almost can't say it "Because of her…" and on queue she shows up.

"I've got you now! Raaa!"

"Erza?!" Natsu and Happy squeall in fear. I feel her kick him off sending him flying to the left and into tables. She hops on top of me and flips me over grabbing my collar. This is it I die here and now! death by chocolate! How embarrassing...

"Now you eat!" she says as she shakes me back and forth. At this rate I'll blow chunks before the food even its my mouth.

Then she stops "What the… Mystigan?"

tilt my head back to see what could cause Erza to stop. The whole guild is asleep and by the job board is a man covered in thick black clothes with large differently shaped sticks on his back. His face is also covered by cloth. He holds up his hand and then slides it across the air. Suddenly I begin to feel very sleepy. Erza drops first along with happy but on me, I glance to Natsu forcing myself to hold on just a bit longer. He struggles to his feet clutching his cheek and then falls unconscious landing on his face. I'm the last to sleep catching glimpse of him as he walks away.

* * *

 **You've probably noticed something from one of the earlier episodes of Fairy Tail, I'll be using some of the situation and quotes to help show the difference between Leo and Lucy, so...yeah! I don't own the quotes that are used if you recognize them.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Fairy Tail or the Eisenwald plot I'm only morphing it a bit to show the difference between Leo and Lucy a bit.**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and turn my head to my right to see Natsu already sitting up. He shakes his head while I pull myself up. We're sitting on a table next to each other and Ezra's already up and so is everybody else, they must've put us here while we were still sleeping.

"Hey sleepy heads" Mira greets.

"what happened? Who was that?" I ask her.

"That was Mystagin." Natsu answer. "He always does that! One day I will see his face!"

"What?"

"Every time Mystigan comes into the guild he puts everyone to sleep. Nobody's ever seen his face." Mira says. Ok well, thanks Mystigan you saved me.

"So what was going on between you and Erza?" Natsu asks rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Yeah about that" I growl "You almost got me killed!" I pounce on him and we fall off the table wrestling.

"What do mean!?"

I have him in a head lock "She wanted to feed me chocolatee!" I cry in memory of the painful attack. He slips out and backs up aiming to tackle me but I dodge to my left. before he can get up I make a move and straddle him, hands locked in a war of force.

"How's that bad!?" he asks confused pushing my hands back.

"I hate chocolate!" I return the force as best I can.

"Haha really? That's so stupid!"

"You're stupid!" I retort. We growl at each other and our grips tighten. He squeezes and his hands pushing mine back, I hesitate for a moment my attitude faltering, I'm losing. No I won't lose! I push back bringing it almost even but Natsu's naturally stronger so I have to use more strength then he probably is right now.

"Natsu's tied with Leo, how pathetic. " Grays cool tone snap us out of our quarrel.

"No I'm not!" He yells

"You wanna fight!?" I yell at the same time turning my head to see him.

"Bring it on!"

"Stop! All of you!" Erza Shouts. We freeze mid position.

"Yes Erza!"

"Aye!" Natsu says

Gray's completely frozen. After she got him he was covered in Band-Aids for days. I get off Natsu and scoot away silently.

From the light coming through the windows, I can tell its morning so I should find a job. I've been saving up money to pay back my old land lord and soon I'll be at my goal. As I search the board Mira comes up to me.

"Let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on. The masters at a conference so I'm covering for him"

"What kind of conference?" I ask.

"One for guild masters. Every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things…It's like the magic council but not."

"That's pretty cool." I know all about how they're connected "But what about Dark Guilds?"

"The guys in black" Natsu whispers behind me holding up a flaming finger.

I look at him boredly "Were you trying to scare me?"

"Maybe.." he sulks.

"No because they've chosen not to join any of the leagues, they're the bad apples, most of them are involved in magical crime." Mira tells me.

"Will you just go pick us a job already" Natsu says impatiently with his arm behind his head.

I snort "what makes you think you're coming with me?"

Our last job was to collect a rare flower that grew in the deepest darkest places. This one happened to be located in dried up circular gully in which you couldn't see the bottom.

"Are you sure it's in there" I ask one of them bent over the ledge with my hands on my knees, looking straight down into the pit.

"This is where it says to find them on the map." Happy reply's.

Hmm…I study it trying to come up with a way to get down. We could use happy to fly one of us—

"Ok Leo! Go get it!" Natsu shouts and I feel his foot on my butt kicking me off.

I can't believe this is happening. "NATSU!" I scream as air rushes past my ears. I'm falling. I'm falling. Suddenly I feel a tug on my shirt.

"He really scared you didn't he?" Happy laughs as he flies me down carefully. It takes a while to reach the bottom but once we get there I light a flame in my hand and pick a flower. I couldn't stop shaking while doing all of this. Even when we get to the top I shake.

"Haha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Natsu laughs.

"Don't talk to me." I growl.

"What? I had Happy catch you."

"You sent Happy to catch me in the dark!" I cry "How is he supposed to see me!"

"good point, I didn't think about that. But at least you got the flower" He grins.

I stomp away ignoring him, my heart beats and my eyes water, god he scared the life out of me…I hate him!

"Well we are a team aren't we?" He says. I growl and turn away folding my arms. I don't deny we are a team but it was uncalled for when he shoved me.

"You know on the way back from the last job Happy and I had, some people tried to eat him."

"Yeah." Happy says "They tried cooking me over a fire and I really had to pee. Jerks."

Gray comes over causally "and they said somethin about a lullaby after we tied them up."

"Gray your clothes!" I shout.

"Crap!"

I shake my head "Anyways, While Erza and I were eating I overheard a group of guys talking about some lullaby too"

"That's interesting" Gray comments.

"I don't get it" Natsu says obviously confused.

"Like you would" Gray retorts.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He shouts holding up a fist.

"That you're stupid!"

They menacingly glare at each other.

"Hey Erza!" I call, they jump and throw their arms around each other as she turns around grinning like fools. I'm not calling her to stop a fight.

she comes over "What do you need?"

"I was wandering if you ever heard of a thing called lullaby? And a possible name Aaron or Ergar something like that."

"Yes why?"

"I don't know Just heard some people talking about it."

She looks down deep in thought "That's concerning. Does the name Erigor ring a bell?"

I get excited "Yeah that's it!"

"Pack your things all of you." She says

"What?" We say and stare at her.

"If Lullaby and Erigor are what I'm thinking of, than I may need your help with a mission."

"Still not understanding." Natsu says.

"Tomorrow morning meet by the train station got it" She commands.

"But working on a team with that guy?" Gray points a thumb at Natsu.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" She glares.

"No Erza anything you say!" He smiles nervously holding up his hands in defense. This is going to be interesting the two of them on a team I wander how it's going to work out. I now notice how quiet the guild has become but the other three are oblivious to the fact because of all their bickering. I turn my attention back to them to avoid feeling awkward and watch as Erza knocks their heads together.

Soon after everyone dispersed, Natsu left first mostly running away from Erza and then soon after it was Gray. I'm currently headed back to my place just to pack. After they left I went to the library and bumped into Levy, I ended up spending the rest of time with her when I should've been packing for the mission.

I wonder though how important or difficult this mission must be if Erza needed all of us to come. I'm not stupid on all this wizarding stuff, I understand that seals are meant to lock things up and keep them away but it just never concerned me until Gray mentioned it as well.

During my free time I enjoy reading all kinds of books, fiction or non-fiction. That's also how I know my magic attacks, my mother left me a book and every chance I got, I practiced. Knowledge sure I got that but social experience not much. Although I have seen myself come out of my shell more and I guess, I have Natsu to thank for that.

I open the door to my apartment and freeze starring wide eyed at the scene before me.

"Whats going on!?" I yell. My clothe are scattered all over the floor. Grays naked shouting at Natsu as he dance in my clothing. Erza walks out of my room clutching my bras along with more of my clothe while in a towel dripping wet. She gazes down upon them looking bothered

"Gray your clothe! And Natsu out of mine!" Gray looks down surprised and Natsu giggles completely ignoring me.

"I said out!" I run at him and tackle Natsu to the ground. I wrestle to pry my black spaghetti strap off of him, his size will stretch the fabric and I really like the shirt.

I manage to wiggle the shirt off of him "Take off my pants!" I command from a top "Or I will!"

"I might not be wearing any underwear" he snickers deviously.

"Gray!" I cry grossed out.

"No way I'm not touch'n him!" he responds harshly.

"you need more varity!" Erza suddenly shouts excited. What's going on with her!?

I glance back at her "I shall assist you!" she grabs me by the collar and drags me off Natsu.

"Help!" I scream but they just watch confused and then suddenly both of them blush wide eyed. I looked down shocked to see myself in a bunny girl outfit "Huh!?" in meare seconds my clothes were replaced by this! I scream and cover myself "Don't Look!" they continue. I feel so exposed and embarrassed.

"Stop!" I shout and suddenly jump up punching them both so hard in the face they go flying into the wall.

"I'm going to take a bath!" I shout reddened "No one bother me!" I quickly stomp to the bathroom. I slam the door and look into the mirror. My friends are lunatics! I reach for the bathtub faucet and harshly turn it on letting hot water pore out. I need to calm down, Natsu's seen my boobs so this is honestly not as bad, I sigh. I may have over reacted but Erza shouldn't be stripping me into something so reveling in front of guys!

As soon as the water rises to my liking I step in. Still it was the way they looked at me that had me embarrassed. I curl up and just soak. I can choose to make a big deal out of it and get embarrassed, besides, like I said to myself early Natsu's seen my boobs and they've all seen me in my underwear. I was also ready to strip down Natsu and kinda did, do I regret it, no. I smile just a bit. I'm just as crazy as them.

Someone knocks on the door. "Leo we need to discuss sleeping arrangements." Erza shouts.

I roll my eyes "I'll be out soon!" I quickly finish up with everything an exit.

I walk into my room with a towel and head to my cabinet only to find it empty. That's right everything is on the kitchen floor. I sigh and open the door. Natsu seems to be chowing down on a something and I now notice that Happys here.

"Hey Happy" I greet.

He chews on a fish "Hi Leo"

I kneel down and search through my clothe finding my PJ's.

"So who sleeps where?" Gray asks. He has a deep cool voice one that most girls would probably swoon over, unlike Natsu's who to me is rough yet childish and suits his character perfectly.

"I thought about the best situation for all of us" I tell him "I have two sofas, so you and Erza will get one because if it were you and Natsu, you guys would probably fight. Natsu and I will share the bed."

"Good to know" Erza says already in her pajamas. She walks to the sofa and magically pulls out a thick blanket. "Gray I expect you to be asleep soon." She states "We have a busy morning a head of us." She settles down as I leave to change.

"Natsu get out of my pants" I warn shutting the door. I dry my hair quickly and change fast worried about any intrusions and I'm right because just as I finish putting my shirt on Natsu and Happy walk in yawning.

"Ready to sleep?" he smacks his lips.

"Aye sir" Happy agrees just as tired. They walk to my bed arms hanging low.

"Natsu I told you to take off my pants."

"Really? But I'm so tired."

"How can you even stand wearing them they're so tight"

He shrugs "I don't know" You've got to be kidding me.

"What happened to the clothe you came in?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

He rubs his eyes "What? You make no sense."

"Come on Natsu lets go to bed.." Happy says.

I stomp out grab another pair of Pajama pants and return to my room throwing them at Natsu.

"Wear that to sleep in not my jeans." I tell him.

"Fine" He grumbles and does as he's told.

* * *

We left this morning with our things pack. I never bothered to clean up all my clothe so they're still on the ground. To my surprise though, on the way out we met up with teen mole and Mr. mole. They said they were having some father son time and decide to stop by and say hello. But then seeing all our things added it all up, that we are going somewhere and now they want to help. Neither of them would take no for an answer, not even from Erza's so we're stuck with them.

Once we got to the train and it started, along with Natsu's bad motion sickness. He wobbles and shakes his face blue, ready to puke out his breakfast. He also challenged Erza to a fight, watching him now I don't see much hope. A little while after Natsu's complaining, Erza took him onto her lap and knocked him out with a punch straight to the gut. Gray and I pretended not to watch.

After that she began to talk us through who Erigor is and lullaby. The fact that lullaby was sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic. Erigor and the guys we saw at the sweets shop are part of a dark guild called Eisenwald. Erigor is known by the nickname "Erigor the reaper" because he only takes assassination jobs and that's why we left. She knows that what their planning is bad and that she can't take on a whole magical guild herself which is why she needs us.

The guys who tried to eat happy also looked like they were part of Eisenwald except that they ran off because they didn't like what people were planning. That makes me nervous, dark guild members scared off by their own guild's evil plan. But it looks our plan is to storm the Eisenwald guild.

The train comes to a stop and I quickly have to gather my things and the moles. I feel responsible for them and focus all my attention towards keeping them from getting lost for now. When we get to the guild I'll keep them outside from getting hurt. We hop off the train at Onibas station and I pay the man for the travel.

"Are the Eisenwalds guild still in this town?" Gray asks.

"I have no idea but that's what we're about to find out ." Erza says as she drags along her huge cart of items.

"This is going to be interesting." I comment. I'm kind of excited to be going on a mission to an enemy guild. I just hope they don't have lullaby yet, after what I've read and heard I'm not sure if we're fully prepared for what lies ahead if they do have it.

"Hold on. Where's Natsu?" Happy questions but doesn't sound the last bit worried. Crap. We all turn around just as the train takes off to the next station.

"Well there he goes." Happy says. I was so distracted with the moles I forgot about him, damn it! How could I forget about Natsu.

Gray watches the train leave calmly, it doesn't look like he cares.

"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot about him. I can't believe myself! I'm such a fool Natsu hates all forms of transportation" She says shamefully squeezing her fist. "I need one of you to come and hit me!"

"That's a little much besides, you're not the only one who forgot about him." I tell her, I still feel guilty though.

* * *

 **I apologize for this being a short chapter but I do plan on updating again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Eisenwald

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail and I am using a situation to help with a character. You don't have to read it, I would suggest it but that's up to you and cuz it helps with showing character growth. And I know my grammar and shit might be kind of bad so if it pisses you off my bad but I'm doing the best I can to maybe fix some mistakes that I notice. Oh and I'm going to be making the chapter kind of speedy as well.**

* * *

After Erza's little show of pulling the emergency stop, plus dealing with the moles and their game of king of the hill on her lugged cart we were able to get a move on.

Erza drives the magic mobile using her magic energy. It drives quickly towards the train we left Natsu on. Bumpily driving across the hard dirt terrain. Gray for some reason chose to hang on to the top of the hood, while I stick half my body out the window but hang on tight. I've got to admit I love the fast feeling of the wind and everything. The moles and happy sit safely inside.

Suddenly as we near the side of the train a window breaks flying out comes a Natsu. He yells as he flies towards Gray and he too screams as he runs right into him, with a ' _Bonk!_ ' They head but each other and fall to the ground hard. Erza makes a sharp stop and my insides jump as I almost fall out the window.

After Gray and Natsu finish insulting each other Natsu explains complains about us ditching him and I apologize rubbing my arm nervously. He then told us about how he was attacked on the train when Erza suddenly slapped him "You fool!" He fell to the ground hard. She yelled at him for letting the man get away and how she explained everything on the train. I stared at her in disappointing disbelief, Gray's expression mirroring mine. She forgot she knocked him out.

Erza gets to the magic mobile and straps on the SE plug.

"So he was on the same train that we were on. Let's find him." she says.

"what was this guy like?" Gray asks Natsu as she starts the car.

He looks up racking his brain "He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild. But he did have this strange flute thing, it looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"a three eyed skull?" I ask surprised.

"That's creepy." Gray adds.

"is there something wrong, Leo?" Happy asks me. Erza backs the car closer to us.

"Damn it. I Read something about that flute Lullaby when I was with Levy, the cursed song. Its death magic." I tell them.

"What?" says Erza

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asks.

"There are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." I say.

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells the will kill the person they're used on." Erza says.

"From what I've read lullaby's even worse. Get in the car now!" I yell "I'll explain on the way." We file in quickly, again Gray on top. Once in she takes off.

"The forbidden lullaby!" I yell over the loud noises so that everyone can hear. "It used to cast simple death curses! But then some great black wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute! Now its song can kill thousands of people!" Erza steps on it and we soar through the sky landing hard on the rocky terrain, without a good grip I slip and fall back into Natsu.

"Ow…" he grumbles sickly.

"Sorry!" I apologize awkwardly.

"Hey, Slow down Erza! You're using too much of your power driving this thing!" Gray calls.

"I have no choice but to press on word! We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic! Trust me lives will be lost!" We run into another bump and the Moles fall, I decide to hold them. Then I glance at Natsu, poor guy he's looking horrible, I wish I could do something.

* * *

We round a sharp corner in the city way too fast for my liking but at least this time I've already got the moles in my arms.

"Stop Erza! You're going way to fast!" Gray shouts from up top "You're gonna over load the SE plug!"

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if lullaby's song is played! I can't slow down! We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!

"But at this rate you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray argues.

"well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand!" She doesn't sound worried only prepared. "besides I've got you three as back up!"

I look down at Natsu, he lies completely flat on the floor of the car. Well, maybe two of us depending on how long it takes for him to recover. But what am I going do with the moles.

"listen up." I snap at them "if we get into a fight you stay close but out of the way. Got it!" I stare at them dead in the eyes meaning business. They agree fearfully. Then Natsu gets up and hangs himself out the window.

"Moron! you could fall out!" I yell. With Erza's crazy driving I don't know why he'd think to do that while sick!

"That's what I'm aiming for." He grumbles as his arms flap in the wind. I grab him from behind and pull him back inside.

"What's that up ahead?!" Erza calls.

I then look out "Oshibana station! And I see smoke!"

* * *

Once we reached the station the it was already off limits to the public but with Erza's hectic head butting we managed to get inside. I ended up having to carry the pink haired dragon slayer on my back as we ran. As we neared Eisenwald we came across the unconscious bodies of soldiers on the ground having already failed at apprehending the criminals. An evil looking man with white hair, tattoo's on his face and body, and a large reapers weapon chuckles as we approach.

He stop as her and the man named Erigor began to argue. "wake up!" I snap at Natsu, I lightly slap his face although I'd prefer to slap him really hard. Someone calls for Natsu dragging my attention away, I recognize him as the man from the sweet shop. He also happens to be the guy that attacked him on the train according to his angry look and shout.

Erigor continues on his preaching spout of nonsense and suddenly I've had enough. Rictus's prick thinks he can do what he wants! "-The reaper has come to punish them!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I suddenly shout. "You had your rights taken because you chose the path that murdered people and killed innocents!" I narrow my eyes "So what makes you think you can preach about justice and what's right!?" I growl.

"At this point we've stopped trying to regain our rights. What we want now is power!" he clutches his fist as if grasping for what he seeks. "That way we will be able to control what goes on in our future! And no one can take away what rights we've given ourselves!"

"You guys are fucking Idiots!" I snap. The comment earns me a few glares from the crowd.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness" says Kage kneeling with a hand on the ground. "coarse by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone." Three long shadows with hands suddenly come from the floor and aim to attack me. I ready myself but a memory of the shadow guy in armor resurfaces and I freeze. Then out of nowhere Natsu's in front of me and throws off his attack with one fiery back hand.

"You again!" Kage says surprised.

"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice." Natsu smirks.

"Finally!" I shout, trying to ignore my fear "Now I don't have to lug you around!"

"oh, wow looks like we've got ourselves a party huh!" I can see the look in his eyes as he smirks, he's ready for action. Seeing him like that brings confidence within me. I won't let fear control me! I tell myself and take a step forward.

"Stand back." I tell the moles "Happy, do me a favor and watch them."

"What will you give me?" He asks trying to strike up a deal. I have no time for this, I growl internally.

"A bunch of fish!" I shout as I ready my stance.

"Aye!" He agrees cheerfully.

"I leave them too you. Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor than disappears.

"Natsu and Gray. Go I need you to stop him." They look at Erza "If the two of you work together not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." When I glance back at them, they're locked head to head.

"Go!" I half snarl as Erza glares, why do they have to do that at the wrong times. They become all buddy-buddy again and quickly run off. Two men Rayule and Kage chase after them leaving us behind. But it sucks that Gray and Natsu wont be fighting with us.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here." Erza tells me "Kay?"

Two girls vs all these people? I don't know but if Erza says so, then I'll fight. "Ok" I respond.

"what are you two girls gonna do for us?" One smiles.

"Momma always told me not to hit girls but I can make an exception." another smirks.

"I'm sorry ladies" Some whiskered guy says while cracking his knuckles "You're not gonna be as cute when we're done with ya" He laughs. I ready myself in fighting position. I've learned more than when I first met Natsu but I'm not completely confident in my abilities and nervousness threatens to break me. And if I let it get to me I know I'll fail.

"Let's do this!" Erza says

"Right!" I agree forcing my voice to be strong as she brings up a red circle pulling out a sword that comes out of thin air. A magic sword. Seeing that also helps to put me at ease but it's not enough. Then after a few said words from Erza and a couple cocky remarks from more men my eyes widen. Erza's beating the shit out of them. Swords men fly everywhere as Erza takes her sword and slashes them as if they were nothing.

Erza jumps into the air and reequips her sword for a spear slaying two more squads of men. Then changes back to her sword to take out a crowd around her. All the while I stare in awe never having really seen her true skill. Even if I can't do much, I can still help to minimize their numbers! I feel a boost of confidence and jump into the action.

"You don't look all that scary!" someone shouts. I glare at him, igniting e flames into my fist and slam the right one onto the ground releasing a wave of blue fire as swords men rush in. They're blasted back letting out cries of pain and surprise. Erza complements me but there are still more men to be taken care of. Quickly reequipping into another set of armor. Heavens Wheel. I stand back and let her do her thing. Beautiful to watch but deadly if you're her target. I've learned that from personal experience. I shiver at the memory.

Once she finishes a moron still tries to stand up to her. His chubby friend tried to warn him but it was to late. Seeing his friend wiped out so quickly the guy runs.

We watch him leave "I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor. You should follow him." She says to me.

"On it." I tell her. "Let's go!" I call to the moles as well as Happy and we get running. I'm mad at myself I hardly got to fight, I just stood back and watched Erza. I feel like I could've done so much more. So I won't let Erza down, I'll try and find this guy if I can.

I keep searching but the more I look, the more impossible it feels.

"Where did he go!" I shout frustrated "How can he even run that fast!?"

"You better find him or else Erza's gonna strangle you." Happy teases.

"Shut up!" I growl and push forward.

Eventually I have to stop because the moles are tired and its useless to keep wasting energy if he's long gone. Happy's good though just flying along besides me doesn't have a care in the world.

"he's completely gone." I tell them.

"Aye." Says Happy.

"Maybe he was in one of the rooms back there?"

A crazy look forms on Happy's face "Imagine if you didn't show up with that guy!" he clutches his face "She's be super angry with you! I don't wanna see her punish you! it may scare me for life"

"You're scaring me." I tell him bluntly and stare at him un-amused.

He perks up "Really?!"

"No. Now shut up, I never said I was going back."

"If you're gonna be so mean, why'd you tell me to come!" He cries.

"To watch the moles" I sigh "Now let's go!" I start running again.

"mmph…meanie." He flies by my head.

We then feel the building rumble and stop "what was that?" I ask and then we feel it again " Could that be Natsu?!"

"Aye." We push on.

We quickly come to a hole and walk threw to see Erza shaking a Helpless Kage and an upset Natsu.

"we can't let him die he's our only way out of here!" Erza yells.

"But, there's no way he can use his magic in his condition." Gray argues awkwardly watching her.

"If I force him too! He will!" she continues her assault growling furiously.

"What going on?" I ask cautiously.

"Let's go outside." Gray says. Erza and him carefully pick up Kage and we head out.

* * *

They found out Erigor's plan, but...theres one problem...We're trapped. Before he left we set a wind barrier around the building to lock us in, which he accomplished successfully. Natsu's been trying to bust out of the barrier using brut force but each time is pathetically thrown back. Erza begs Kage to wake up but he's still out. Natsu falls back and I run up behind him to hold him from trying again "I said stop!" I growl.

"Crap…" he pauses.

He looks back at he, I feel my face heat up "What…?"

"We can use the moles! Right!?" he suddenly shouts and I'm thrown off.

"What!?" I repeat, strongly annoyed rubbing my head.

"They can dig anywhere, right guys?!" He looks down at them.

Mr. Mole nods "well! Dig us out!" Natsu says. We all stare at him dumb founded, I can't believe he thought of that and we didn't. Mr. Mole salutes us as an 'Aye! Aye! Sir' and gathers his son who punches his palm ready for a some hard work.

They communicate with each other, then hold hands but spread out. They start off slow but gain speed, soon they move so fast I can barely see who's, who. They become like an automatic drill and plummet into the stone. They work hard on that layer and after they've gotten past it the rest is easy. The hole is big enough to fit two people at a time tightly, which I'm kind of surprised about. They come back up to tell us its clear.

"Wow great job guys" I compliment. They grin proudly.

"alright guys, time to bust outta this joint." Gray says, we hear some rustling behind us. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I know he's one of our enemies but, I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die" Natsu says holding Kage over his shoulder. I glance at Erza and catch a small smile as she watches him.

We finally made it out and I helped Natsu drag Kage out, at one point he called him doggie.

"looks like we made it out!" Says Gray.

"Let's head towards clover!" Erza shouts over the wind. The wind out hear is very strong and wipes my hair everywhere. Along with my black skirt and Navy blue sweatshirt. My skirt flies up but I don't really care, I have my black underwear shorts on. What I worry about is my sweater flying up, it already did in front of Gray when coming out, his face turned so red and he wouldn't look away. So I keep my arms crossed around my stomach and try not to pretend it never happened.

"It's no use.." Kage starts from where he lays "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won." I glare at him. They haven't won not at least until, they completely accomplish their goal.

Erza gasps "Where's Natsu?" I look around. He's gone.

"Happy's not here either." Gary says. He must've gone off with Natsu, good luck guys, please make it in time.

We quickly pack up into the magic-mobile and take off at full speed. The ride is silent for a long time and while we're on the rail road Kage decides to speak up.

"So tell me, why are you taking me with you?"

"Because you need a doctor" I tell him but look out the window "and since everyone left the town, you're stuck with us till we can find you one" I don't like talking to strangers, I'm just not comfortable with it, I tug at the end of my sleeves and fold my arms.

"I don't understand, why are you helping me? we're enemies." _You're still a person,_ I think sourly.

"oh wait I get it" he mutters "you're taking me hostage so you can try and make a deal with Erigor. Well you can forget it" he snorts. "He could care less about me or any of his men." He's so gloomy.

"If you wanna die we can make that happen" Gray states looking out the window. I look at him, I can't tell if he means it or not. "There's a whole lot more to this world then just life 'n death you know. You should try and look for the positive, you and your Eisenwald pals." I think that was one of the realest talks I've ever heard.

Suddenly the magic-mobile bucks to the left and I gasp as we're all thrown over the place. I feel my butt hit Kage's face and Mr. Mole collides into my stomach with his son.

"What happened!?" Gray calls to Erza.

"Its ok, everything's fine now!" she says calmly.

"Could your butt be any bigger?!" he complains holding his face with his hand.

I like my butt the way it is! "I'm sorry, ok!" I tell him irritated. The car continues going at its speed and then I spot Natsu. He's standing in the middle of the rails with Happy and a mound of dirt and what looks like, legs?


	8. Chapter 8: Demon book

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Turns out Natsu beat the hell out of Erigor. Gray and Natsu argue as I stare down at the twitching legs. Gray insults Natsu about his clothes s he turns to me asking for mine "Like hell I'd let you touch my clothes again!" I snap. He only pouts and looks away, Erza laughs. Because of Natsu the guild masters are safe. Happy suggests that we head down to clover since we're so close when suddenly the magic-mobile crashes between us and we jump out of the way just in time.

"Shit!" I curse, Kages got the lullaby and he's going to use it. Damn it, that asshole tricked us. Erza orders us to follow him but because we no longer have the magic-mobile.

We arrive at clover by night fall and search through a forest. Finally over a ledge we spot Makarov and Kage.

"There he is." says Gray.

"Gramps!" Natsu calls worried.

"Master!" Erza says just as concerned.

"Shh!" A voice shushes from behind. Gray, Natsu, and I all jump freaked out as a fat man in a pink spaghetti strap with wings and striped pants comes out from behind a bush.

"We're just about to get to the good part." He says excitedly. He or she than looks at Gray and Natsu "Well aren't you boys yummy" he/she says clutching their cheek and closing her/his eyes. He sounds like a man women. I scoot away from them quietly as they hold each other creped out "So adorable." Hearts fly around him. I secretly count his chins, 3, possible 4 and all filled with stubble.

"Who is that?" I ask Erza.

"Master bob." She tells me.

"Erza honey you have really filled out." He compliments while butt bumping the boys. So he's the master of blue Pegasus? He's kind of creepy.

"oh no!" Erza says looking down as kage puts the flute to his mouth.

I'm just about ready to jump down there when another voice comes out "Can you guys keep it down over there. It's just about to get to the good part." I look at him leaned up against a tree, he's the master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine. How come they're all just standing here watching?!

Makarov begins speaking "Nothing's going to change" he starts calmly. He looks to Kage and begins his speech, its heart warming. Its about how guilds were formed from our insecurities and why he have friends and I agree with him. If I never joined Fairy tail I would have never met or been on this adventure with the people I know now. It feels great to be able to trust in someone knowing they've got your back, I've never had that and it feels good. I think back to all those time's the guild has gotten into a big rumble with each other. I let out a small chuckle, yeah we're pretty crazy.

The wind blows gently in the night memories coming to an end and I now understand why they stopped us. Had we barged in we would never have heard of his wonderful speech. I never knew how wise he is, only that he was kind of perverted. Kage drops the flute, we smile.

He gets to his knees and bows "I surrender". We run to towards them. Erza, Natsu, and Gray cheer for Makarov complimenting him on his speech. He's aghast to see us here wondering how we got here. Erza clutches him to her chest and I cringe. She said his speech moved her to tears. I than squat next to Kage everyone around us is full of cheer "I'm glad you didn't do it." I tell him but he doesn't say anything.

Suddenly a monstrous laugh fills the air. I jump up to see the flute flying in the air. She throws insults at us as a huge magic circle fills the air. Out comes a giant wooden monster bigger than I've ever seen before with three glowing purple eyes. She roars threatening to eat us. Master Bob and Goldmine explain that the monster is a demon from the demon book of Zeref. Forbidden black magic, living magic. Zeref's specialty.

"Now then!" It growls "Which of these delectable shall I dine on first?!"

"Delectable huh?!" Natsu says. Then he turns to Gray excited "Do you think souls are really that tasty!?"

"How should I know what they taste like!?" he says. I roll my eyes.

"The three of you get everyone to safe place!" Erza orders.

"Quit barken orders!" Natsu shouts at her.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!" Gray agrees.

"Just do it!" she commands with a death gleam and they run off like Happy's again. I follow pitifully behind them.

The army below challenges the beast "You doubt my power!" It roars "I'll prove it to you!" and with that she blows a hole into a mountain using a large magical beam. The army then retreats and runs for their lives. "I have no need for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a wizards soul and I will consume all of yours."

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!" Natsu taunts. The crowd behind us shouts a good luck. Can the four of us really do it?

"I bet you're too scared to fight." Happy teases me.

"Shut up! No I'm not!" I yell because I am. I'll prove it to him that I'm not though. The monster gives out a loud roar and we're forced to cover our ears.

Then the four of us line up preparing for an attack.

"Ready!?" Erza asks.

"Oh yeah!" We agree, Erza pulls out her dual blades and shoots off. Then we follow suit. We leap into the air as high as the monsters chest. Erza reequips into her armor and slices into it.

"Ice make.. Lance!" Gray puts a fist on a palm and shoots out a bunch of ice towards the monster from the ground.

I aim for its shoulder incasing my body in flame while in the air "Azulons Bullet!" I yell and charge straight through.

Natsu slams his fist together "Now it's my turn" he leaps into the air and brings his right fist up in flame "Fire dragon Iron fist!" He punches it right in the face. We continue our assault, Grays ice magic, Erza's reequipping and Natsu's dragon slayer magic, along with mine.

Erza repeats another attack to the lullaby's waist and Gray forms boomerang shaped ice that fires more than a dozen ice crystals. I boost myself to the top of the monsters head and land a hard right heal kick on it, she roars, and I'm thrown of balance falling to the ground.

As I fall I catch Natsu's next move "I'm not finished with you!" He says and bursts up from the dirt. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" he roars. His flames blaze out like whips and he crosses his fire over and back striking the monster. Watching him gets me excited, all their attacks are in sync. The lullaby roars again facing the sky above. A purple light forms in her mouth as she drains the life of plants around us preparing for an attack.

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" she shouts and brings the palm of her hands together and to the left, roaring. Oh no she's gonna do it! I cover my ears…nothing happens. I look up and weird wheezing sounds come from her.

She opens her eyes in surprise "I don't understand! Why can't I play melody of death!?" It must be because of all our attacks. We've punched so many holes in her that it's messed up her sound. That sucks, all that build up for nothing. The monster sulks in disappointment.

"You dare look at me like that!" She yells and kicks a mountain furiously. She then turns her attention on the guild masters and blasts fire at them but Grays quick and pulls up a shield of ice. His Maker magic is impressive, it's the kind that gives magic energy a tangible form. But there are still things that can destroy it. "I will kill you all!" she says but then glances back to see her fire being drained away by Natsu.

"Oh Yeah! Now I've got a fire in my belly!" He says coolly wiping his mouth.

"You're not human! You're a monster!" she yells and brings up a fist to punch him, smacking the ground. I'm close enough to them that I have to dodge the flying debris.

"Oh like you can talk!" Natsu shouts climbing up her arm.

"Stop climbing me!"

Erza then reequips into black bat like armor. (Black wing armor) I've never seen it before but I'm assuming it amplifies the power of her attack. Then Gray shoots out a saucer that flies right into the belly of the beast. She yells then Erza cuts her mouth with a quick blow. I get to my feet and burst at full speed using that technique I picked up from when I beat Yukino to glide me across the ground. I jump into the air boosting up my blue heated flames and bring my fiery fists down upon her head strongly disorienting her.

"Now Natsu!" I yell and so do the others.

"I've got this!" I watch him as I glide back in the sky "The flames of my right hand! And the flames of my left!" He holds them out "put them together!" He roars as a fire ball forms over his head "And this is what you get! FIRE DRAGON! BRILLIANT FLAME!" He releases the flaming ball it swirls straight for the lullaby. She cries out as the ball hits her straight in the chest knocking her over. Something happens and she starts to glow, a luminescent beam of light blasts to the dark cloudy sky, a small strike of lightning and then something burst creating tiny little sparkles and the danger is over.

I regroup with my team and we wait as the smoke clears.

"Great work out there guys!" Happy cheers.

"Incredible job!" Makarov compliments.

"Not sure what really happened but I think we own a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail." Goldmine says.

"Even so I must say" says another, and we turn around in surprise "They went overboard!" a bunch of them shout. I gape at the large hole in the ground where the conference hall used to be.

"a couple of mountain tops are missing too!" Happy says and something comes out of Makarov.

Natsu laughs "Haha! We really made a mess of the place, huh!" he grins proudly. Erza then goes after Master Makarovs ghost as it flies around "please forgive us! master!" she cries. I turn around and jump at the look of the angry crowd. Erza picks up Makarov and I the moles when we start running.

"You guys trying to catch somebody?" Natsu asks naïve. "I'll do it for ya!"

"You're the one we're after!" One calls.

"oh, Yeah that's right" he laughs and takes off after us. We all run screaming away with the angry crowd stuck on our heels but I can't help it and laugh too.

* * *

We made it back to Magnolia without a problem in less than two days. I was still very busy though. After returning from saving the guild masters, our guild chose to have a party in celebration. Well they're calling it a party but really it's just an excuse to get even more drunk than usual. I didn't stay long because I had to return the moles home. Then when I got back to my place I found Natsu and Happy waiting for me by sleeping on my bed. It was a nice surprise but I was so tired that night from all the walking and fighting we did that I just plopped down next to him and fell asleep.

The next morning the boys raided my kitchen while I took a shower. When I saw them I kicked them out and sent them to find us a job. I was in such a good mood too, the weather was perfect and things just felt great, so I actually cleaned my apartment. I hate cleaning and when I do it it's not that great but I did a full clean and made sure things were put away nicely.

It's been a few more days since we got back. Erza's been busy with master Makarov but now she's finally free of her duties and todays the day Natsu gets to fight her. Everybody in magnolia is preparing for the fight. " _Titania Erza, The Fairy Queen vs. Natsu Dragneel, Salamander"_ They took advantage of the battle and set up a whole festival. Food stands and little item shops are a lined everywhere.

Natsu and I walk along the streets on our way to meet up with Erza. To my surprise he's actually very relaxed and excited. He doesn't at all seem to think he'll lose.

"I can't wait!" he shouts excitedly holding up a fist "Today's the day I beat Erza! Yeeahh!" He cheers.

"So you really think you can win?" I ask chewing on a cinnamon pretzel.

"Of course I can! I'm not the little kid I used to be when she beat me last."

"You still act like one."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he shouts like a child.

I roll my eyes and smile "Nothing. Where's Happy and Gray?"

"They're with Erza." He puts his hands behind his head as we stroll through the crowd. "Who do you think will win!?" he questions me smiling.

I think about it for a while "Honestly.. Not sure." I shrug.

"So you don't think I'll win!?" He cries.

"I never said that!" I snap "It's just that Erza's an S-classed wizard and so many people have high hopes for her. Even you and Gray are afraid of her. But at the same time I've seen some of your moves and how effective they are so, I have confidence in you." I tell him causally taking another bite.

"That's great." He smiles closing his eyes. The weathers perfect for a fight a slight breeze and warm temperatures. We walk silently for a while enjoying the breeze nearing for the big fight.

"So you gonna do the Miss Fairy Tail contest?" He asks.

I snort "No."

"Why not it's 500,000 Jewl. And the girls seem to enjoy it."

"Not me. I would die of embarrassment." Besides I finely paid off the debt I owned, now I have to worry about food and rent.

"That's probably true, I remember the way you overreacted when Gray and I saw you in that bunny suit."

"Yeah, besides I'm not good with posing or acting cute."

"Erza like's it."

"Really?" I say shocked "I would've never thought Erza would be into that stuff… She's so manly."

"She's very weird." He says and we approach the middle of town where Erza and a crowd waits.

"Good luck" I tell him "I'll be with Gray and Happy."

"See ya." He says excitedly before running off into the circle. I find the everybody else on the other side.

"Hey Leo" Mira greets.

"Hey guys." I respond giving a polite smile.

"their rematch is about to start" Gray says.

"Got to say" Elfman starts "I can't wait to see how this fight turns out."

"I bet Erza will mop the floor with him." Gray comments.

Erza begins to speak "It's been a while since we've fought like this."

"I was just a little kid back then. I'm stronger now, so get ready Erza cause I'm taken you down." He gets into position.

"Well I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion." She reequips into a red, black and gold armor with wings and a sword, her hair in pigtails.

"That's Flame empress armor" Macao says

"Now Natsu's attacks will only do half as much damage" A girl says. She's part of the guild but I don't know her name, she has purple hair and glasses.

"Come on Erza at least give the boy a fighting chance!" Wakaba shouts.

Happy studies them with a serious look, then he turns to Cana holding up money "Put me down for Erza in the first round."

I snort "Some friend you are."

"What get into it! Anyways who you do you want to win?" He asks

"I'm for the underdog."

"So how much you gonna wager?"

"Nothing."

"Ooh, you think he'll lose so you're not gonna spend any thing" Happy teases.

"No. I just don't care about betting money."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever. It's about to start."

"Flame Empress armor, huh? That means I can bring up the heat as high as I want" Natsu says lighting flames in his hands and smirks.

"Round one begin!" Makarov states as he moves his hand down singling the start. Come on Natsu! He immediately goes after her with a right hook but she dodges and brings up her sword, slamming it down on Natsu's Head. He lands hard face first, his butt up in the air and doesn't get up, while steam rises as well as a huge red lump.

Well that confidence was short lived. The crowd stares wide eyed shocked at how easily Erza defeated him, ending the fight.

"What!? that's it!?" Someone shouts. I shake my head in disappointment.

"You've lost." Erza states turning her back to leave.

"Well that was fast." Gray says

"Natsu wasn't manly at all…" Elfman adds. I sigh as the crowd slowly begins to leave murmuring of their upset.

Then walk up to Natsu and turn him over "Er…za" He groans while I kneel over him. Suddenly he sits up and I barely have time to move my head before we collide.

"What happened!?" He yells. The back of his head faces me.

"You lost." I tell him "it was really pathetic." Not gonna sugar code it.

"Raaa! I wanna rematch!" He yells pumping his fists in the air.

I grab him by the collar "No. We're leaving"

"What!? That's not fair!" He shouts as I drag him spitting fire. "I'm not done here!" He struggles but my grip is strong.

I sigh "Haven't you made enough of a fool of yourself already?"

"No! Someone Help!" He shouts but no one pays attention "I still wanna fight!".


	9. Chapter 9: A Mother's Love

Eventually I come to a stop far from the guild. It didn't take long to get here but he stopped squirming half way and settled into a pity party crossing his arms.

I drop him "Ow! What was that for!?" he sits up.

I kneel in front of him getting to his level "You still want to fight or something right?" I look away.

"Yeah" He grumbles "But Erza—

"I'm not talking about Erza." I cut him off. She'd just beat him again.

"Then who?" he asks dumbly.

"Me." I state but quickly start up again holding up my hands "N..Not like head to head, but like a race." God if I fought Natsu I would lose within a second.

"really?!" He grins excited "What do you have in mind?"

"You have to take me down before I can make it to the guild. Basically you are the hunter and I am the hunted. But One rule: do not hurt civilians."

"What do I win? oh! How bout I get to eat all the food I want from your place." He folds his arms.

"No. But if you win you don't have to pay me back for any food eaten up to today."

He thinks about it for one second before holding up a hand and smiling "deal" we shake on it.

"Alright." I fold my arms "Give me about.." I look up thinking "3-5 minutes to hide or be on my way, got it."

He nods quickly "Bye" I say and jog away. I've done this to make him feel better or at least get some sort of competition for the day, since he lost. I guess I felt bad. Once I'm out of his view I sprint twisting through corners of buildings wherever instinct tells me. I may feel bad but I'm still going to try and win. Besides he probably wouldn't like it if I let him, not that I'd want too.

I then climb up a building far to the left of the chapel. I can see it from up here. Where I left Natsu was far ahead of it. I stand on the tippy top waiting, the wind blows slightly giving off a calm feel. I grab my hands behind my back and watch the lives of people below.

I'm giving him some time to catch up but not exactly find me. I wander if it was a good idea to do this though. If I do win it might upset him even more. Two losses in one day. But if I lose It'll hopefully bring up his spirts not that he really might've needed it. He's a positive guy, instead of moping over a loss he usually moves on with a happy flare of getting stronger or stupidly trying again. Not _"oh I lost the world his hopeless"_ sulkiness. Either way I hope this challenge is fun for the both of us.

I've been up here long enough, by now his nose must've gotten a whiff of where I might be. I turn and begin running over roof tops, I'd be no fun if he didn't find me—

My thoughs are cut off when a Natsu with a goofy face jumps up from between the building I'm about to leap to.

"Crap!" I shriek and instinctively throw my hand out in front of me blasting a fire ball at him. He yelps thrown back into the next couple roofs shattering the tiles. Unable to stop I slip and fall off the building. Lucky for me, I land in a giant trash can. My heart pumps fast being scared half to death. I pop out from the big bin and shake off the trash. Remembering that Natsu's just some buildings away urges me out. I sprint out of the ally and into a crowd, my heart pumping fast with excitement and I can't help but laugh. That was a close one, and his face was priceless. I picture it in my head. Eyes wide and goofy grin spread across his face cocky because he thought he'd got me.

"LEO!" I hear my name and shoot off even faster. I push past people and into a more secure area away from them. Instinct drives me, straight, sharp turn left, then right. I run into a dead end and without thinking blast over it with my flames, landing on top. I glance back to see Natsu's shadow and speed off and to the left. I hear as he crashes into the wall breaking it apart and then burst up on to a roof to say above him. I sprint across the roves and jump full force to land on others. I turn my head back to see Natsu yards behind me running through the streets trying to keep up. I laugh at his frustrated expression but when he suddenly seems to gain more speed it drops and I push harder. I can tell the game has gotten far more competitive.

A body of water soon comes up into view and I know what I have to do to make it over. As the jump nears I prepare myself. You need a bridge to cross the canal but I don't have time for that.

Using the strength in my legs I leap into the air. I use my flames as a sort of jet pack igniting them from my feet and hands but because of the un-prepared position I'm in I spin through the air landing hard on my back upside down against a building crumbling the area around me. But I watch as Natsu, not paying attention, tries to run without knowing the waters there and screams falling in. His negligence gives me time from my mistake to get up and dust myself off. He resurfaces shouting a bunch of things I don't bother comprehending But I smile and wave back at him before taking off. Guild here I come.

I just realized I don't think I made a deal with him for me if I win. I jog fast paced between more houses and then come up in the middle of trees headed straight for Fairy Tail. I get closer and closer my goal just ahead of me when I feel the ground shake. I stop for a second to make sure it's real. It is and I turn my head squinting my eyes. In the distance is a torpedoing Natsu, Dust flying behind him his hands pointed, arms pumping in a straight forward motion. He's coming at me so quick.

I scream panic setting within me and bolt to the Guild. "LEEOO!" He yells and I scream again. I am afraid to look back but I do only to see Natsu Yards behind me. I breath hard and push holding out my hand to touch the guild door as I feel his arms wrap around me. I close my eyes excepting to ram face first into the guild hall door but instead slide into a rough landing Natsu's weight making it worse. The fall is still bearable though. I hear him cheer about winning and then stop. I slowly open my eyes, they first land on a pair of dark brown shoes attached to a tall broad shouldered man with big muscular arms and body, blonde spiky hair and a lightning scar down his right eye.

Laxus Dreyar. Grandson of Master Makarov, Lightning Dragon slayer. I don't think I've ever talked to him, He makes me nervous with his strikingly attractive looks and calm set in stone attitude. It's his looks and behavior that intimidate me making it hard to even be around him because all I ever want to do is stare at him endlessly. I think I have a girl crush on him and I don't like the feeling because my emotions get all weird and I almost can't control it. But I know at some point I'll get over it, once I calm down and view him differently it'll all be ok but for now… I'm a mess!

"What are you guys doing?" he says looking down at us arms folded, his voice deep and mature.

I feel Natsu shift so that he sits on me but I don't move my body which is splayed out on the ground "Playing a game." Natsu tells him happily "I just won." I can almost picture him grinning proudly but my thoughts are on Laxus looking at me. Look away! I yell internaly but I don't know if it's for him or me so I just hold his gaze.

"Where you goin?" Natsu asks.

His eyes shift to Natsu "On a job." Thank god! But now what do I look at, his shoes?! Him!? But wouldn't that be creepy?!

"How long will you be gone?"

"a while." Laxus says and then Freed, Evergreen, and the other guy part of the team but I don't really know his name, I think it starts with a B. come up behind him.

"we all are." Says Freed he then looks down at me too. Oh my god, I must look like an idiot down here! I suddenly push up, and hear as Natsu knocked off my back and stand wiping the dust off me. They all just stare at me.

"What was that for!?" Natsu shouts.

I use him as a distraction "I got tired of lying there. I'm going to get a drink." I tell him and leave quickly avoiding eye contact with anyone as I go. I grab a stool and lay my head flat on the table hating myself. I just want to leave and forget everything that just happened.

"Hey Leo you ok?" Mira ask politely.

I lift up my head "yeah I'm fine." I say quickly smiling.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Lemonade please." I tell her.

"Coming right up."

Cana comes over too me "You look like you could use drink" She hiccups.

"I'm fine" I tell her.

"Just look!" She slams a beer in front of my face some of it spills out "I have like" –Hiccup- "a sixth sense…drinka" She slurs. I stare down at the liquid. My dad used to drink this…I shouldn't, but he used to hide feelings like this. I don't want to feel this way, I hate the confusion and embarrassment.

"What's one time?" I shrug hesitantly and take a sip. It's not bad, I've had wine before, that sucked.

Pretty soon Cana and I are drunk together, the affects numbing me. Erza to joined after, distressed about something. We laughed and yelled arms over each other. She wasn't making any sense either. Something about a Jellal guy then she went off to abuse Jet and Droy. Wendy tried to calm us down but eventually stopped after talking with Carla.

"And then, and then" Cana repeats unable to control her laughing causing me to laugh harder to the point where my stomach hurts.

I Kneel to the ground clutching my stomach "Cana! Cana!" I laugh eyes watering "I'm dying!" She laughs at my words and points down at me.

Eventually I somehow begin challenging people to a fight.

"Wakaba! Fight me!" I yell, Wakaba pales, but I trip over a table on my way towards him.

I get back to my feet and Gray stands in front of me "Leo" He warns carefully but I cut him off.

"Gray! Fight me!" I shout and punch him in the face, head first into the floor, legs up in the air, flames having erupted and steam rises from his head. He is now my third victim. I march off to my next then stop and rub my eyes the sudden feeling of sleepiness begins to over well me. He waits for me to do something. An expression on his face I can't make out because of the blurriness.

"Natsu!" I command "Take me home! I'm sleepy…" I grumble and yawn.

"Wha-wh-What?"

"You heard the lady!" Cana slurs "Shee wants to goo home!"

"I never said I wasn't!" Natsu snaps.

"Is it just me or does Leo seem kinda cute to you?" I hear someone whisper but don't quite understand. Cute? Everyone always thinks I'm scary. I giggle at the thought.

"My head hurts and I wanna sleep" I whine.

"How? You can barely walk."

I begin to climb him awkwardly "Carry me." My body begins to slide down when I feel him lift me on to his back. His arms wrap behind him to support my butt and mine dangle around him. My chocolate brown hair falls in layered waves down my back and around his shoulders. I use my right bangs that reach down long enough to usually cover one eye as a curtain to cover both, blocking out some of the light.

My eyes close and when I open them again it's to peak out at where we are. I shift my head, Under the moon and close to the glittering river. I feel myself bob up and down a warm pressure pressed against the front of me while a little chill touches my back.

I catch a glimpse of Natsu's pink hair "You're so warm. Most things aren't warm like you." I mumble and snuggle into his neck. "Why do my fires burn everything it touches?" I ask.

"what're you talking about?"

"My fires burn everything it touches." I hold on to him tighter.

"You've got to make it not burn things." He says as if it's obvious and annoyed.

"That makes no sense." I close my eyes again and drift away.

I feel as my body drops and clutch the smooth blankets of my bed snuggling into them smiling. I'm home. Something touches my feet and pulls off my shoes, I giggle when he reaches for the next one.

"Take off my socks!" I command. I hate sleeping with socks. He does and for some reason the room grows hotter. I sit up and begin to take off my sweatshirt.

"What are you doing!?" Natsu shouts.

"Don't yell!" I yell and throw it to the ground but have a tang top underneath. I then move to my belt.

"Leo!?"

"Shhh!" I giggle holding a finger to my mouth with my eyes closed "You sound funny… and my head hurts so stop."

I let the belt fly to the floor. I then reach behind me and grab something pulling down the heated weight over me.

"Let go of my collar!" I don't listen to its words and feel as it tries to tug away but my grips strong and no matter how much it fights, I don't let go. I smile when it surrenders to defeat mumbling unknown annoyed words, settling next to me. I keep my grip, afraid that if I let go it'll disappear but in no time find the lull of sleep and warmth to cocoon me into an easy rest.

* * *

I wake and the first thing I notices is the pounding of my head, then the loud snores and body heat of someone next to me. I attempt to move but feel the weight of something on my back. I reach behind and throw an arm off, sitting up on my bed. I squint my eyes feeling like crap and run fingers threw my messy long hair. I glance around to see my pink haired friend to the left on his belly, face in my direction drooling, his hair tussled as well and no shirt. I feel mine questioningly and then my legs, Jeans gone and on the floor but I have my spandex boy shorts on.

"Natsu." I shake. He responds with more snoring. "Wake up." I growl.

"Wha..t?" He groans slowly coming out of it as I shove him again.

"what happened?" I'm trying to piece together the images of last night.

"You were drunk.." He tells me eyes still closed.

"I know that." I can't help but raise my voice frustrated. "Where are my clothes and yours? and why are you in bed with me?" it's not that sleeping together isn't normal, but when different pieces of clothe are missing from a drunk night, I can't help but think I might've done something.

He then sits up groggily eyes tired he looks at me. "You took off your shirt and belt and then wouldn't let me go" He yawns "and when you did, I took off my shirt. What do you think happened?" he says annoyed. I shake my head, relived.

"what about my pants?" He glances down and shrugs.

I sigh "I feel like crap. I'm gonna take a shower" I stumble off the bed and crawl to the bathroom and then scream. Bones are a lined on the floor to form a body but it's not just anybody's skeleton it's my mothers. I recognize it by the navy blue colored fiery heart shaped stone that dangles from the counter, the one we buried with her. Natsu rushes to my side but I can't see him, my eyes are frozen on the necklace and bones.

My mother's bones, her body, her grave ruined. Disgraced, unrested. "Mom.." I whisper my cheeks already wet with tears. I don't know what to do, I just stare all sorts of emotions running through me. Fear, sadness, confusion, hate more than I can count just a jumble of things all threatening to break free. I'm losing it, I'm losing control. My body moves and not on its own, I fight the hands, smacking them, closing my eyes, and backing up into a corner. Flashes of that night swim in my head. I'm running, she's with me. I feel myself shake, someone yells at me to open my eyes. Natsu, He does. I open them but they're blurred with tears. His face is in front of mine, serous, concerned, angry. His lips move, what's he saying? My hands…They're on fire, I bring them up but something within me feels like it's about to explode.

Natsu's shouting something its rushed but all I hear is the pounding of my heart. I glance back at him able to make out his lips forming one word 'sorry' before his fist connects with my gut and I hunch over blacking out.

* * *

Leo sits in the guild hall staring into the liquid below her, blank and un-feeling, Grays coat wrapped around her. Natsu knew something was up. When he saw those bone he didn't get it but when he heard her whisper he then understood. She talked little of her mother but from the fight with Yukino it was easy to see how much she loved her. He tried to pull her from the image that scared her eyes but she panicked and slapped his hands away, forcing herself into the corner between her bed an wall. He tried to calm her as something in her begin to take over. Leo was dimming but her flames were burning. A dark energy had started and he knew there was only one thing to do. He apologized before plunging her into more darkness.

Natsu than picked up her unconscious and brought her to the guild, explaining all that he knew, which was little. The guild was in a serious motion, Gramps had sent Levy and her crew to go check Leo's apartment for clues. Natsu stayed by her side concerned for her until she awoke which then changed to anger. _How could anyone do that!?_ He thought pacing back and forth. He wanted to find out who did this to Leo and her mother and beat them till they learned never to make Leo cry like that. No one is allowed too hurt his friends and those who do will have to face the consequences, and what they had done was unforgiveable.

Natsu could almost relate. He had no idea where Igneel was or why he had left. But he had the scarf Igneel had given him, it was sacred to him like Leo's mother was to her and the thought of anyone destroying that precious memory angered him severely.

People tried talking to Leo but she wouldn't open up. Even Wendy, who Leo was very fond of didn't get a response and she wouldn't even look at Natsu. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, if she even was.

When Levy came back with Jet and Droy, they didn't offer much information. The bones had been dug up recently but by who? that was still a mystery. They did bring back the necklace and handed it to Natsu. He toyed with it in his hands before deciding to give it to Leo, he was hesitant because he worried about how it would affect her. The first shred of emotion was when he showed her the stone. Leo panicked it reminded her of what was in her bathroom, her mother and then flowed into strong memories of when she was alive, causing her to cry.

Arora Azulia was a strong women, her smile shinned brightly. She didn't take crap from anyone and stood her ground when it was right, a roll model Leo always looked up to and praised. Arora had fought tooth and nail to protect who she loved till the very end. She knew that there would come a time when Leo would be alone and did her best to prepare her mentally. She was a wise women, yet her instinct to shield her only child from the truth of the family powers clouded her better judgment. Her last regret was that she never taught Leo the truth and that she was only left a book to teach herself but even that wasn't enough.

Arora and her husband raised Leo well. They loved each other so much that she knew her love would break him. Another reason why Leo had to be prepared. Although she did not know when the time would come she only hoped that it was after Leo had grown old enough to be on her own, sadly that was not the case.

Leo cried holding on to Natsu. Her face on his chest trying to hide her face from the pity filled eyes. She didn't want them to look at her, She wanted them to carry on with their lives and leave her alone. That's what she wanted to be alone. But they were trying to get to her, trying to reach her. To Leo it was all unknown. She's never had people to cry on or look out for her. When she cried she was alone and when she finished she felt empty and for the first time when she really needed it people were all around her. She glanced up from sobbing on Natsu. Instead of finding pity like she originally thought she saw something different, that made her uncontrollable tears stream even more.

Her pain, was their pain. A families pain. Natsu had one arm wrapped around her and another on her hair. It was caring, she's never had that, not since her mother died and here it was now in Fairy Tail.

"Will the pain ever stop?" she said sobbing "Sometimes… Sometimes I just want to die." She choked out.

"No." Natsu said releasing her slowly but still keeping her close "It will always be there and it will never get better but." He took the chain and put it over her head "but it will become bearable." He paused looking into her sad blue eyes "still, that's how we know we're human. We live on with their memory and what they showed us." He speaks in a tone of one who understands loss. "We live everyday like its our last and we show the world that no matter how many times we fall, we always get back up and keep pushing. Besides" Natsu grinned foolishly "You have us now and no matter what, we've always got your back." He said proudly. She bit her lip as it formed into a sad smile and suddenly hugged Natsu taking them both off guard they fall back, Natsu squeaks in surprise and the guild laughs. He lies on his back arms above his head while her hands are positioned on either side of his holding her up along with her knees.

"Thanks Natsu." She said giving a weak smile, he blushed a little and smiled as Leo wiped her tears. They sat up as Mira and Gramps walked over to them. Mira held out a hand smiling to help her up.

"If you would like? You can bury you mother here in the Fairy Tail cemetery. That way she will always be close to you." Mira said and Gramps nodded in agreement.

"I would like that." Leo choked trying to hold in a sob while wiping her eye. Her mother would love it here, It's always beautiful and like Mira said they would be close.

They left in preparation for the funeral. Leo wanted it to be causal everyone in their own clothes and that's what they did. They made the hole and reburied her in a coffin next to Mira and Elfman's past little sister Lisanna. It was beautiful and not depressing. Flower petals swam in the wind the sun bright. Although they didnt know Leo's mother they thanked her for raising such a strong girl.

Leo Kneeled by the edge of the new grave while people where around her leaving. It was quick but it was priceless. The first was cold, dark, and wet, only Leo and her father. This was warm and bright, shared with all close friends. They didn't know her personally but they felt like they had through Leo and that was enough for her. Leo clutched the stone in her hands.

She knew that finding her mother in her bathroom was a message. Leo and her father were the only ones who knew where it was but her father would never have dug up his wives grave. So the remaining questions were, Who? Why? And How? The problem is where does she start. Does she try and track them with no information once so ever? it would be a hopeless task. The only lead would be to find her father and he disappeared without a trace, she didn't even have a single picture. That to was shot down. and if the messengers really wanted her to find them they would've left some sort of clue. All they left were her mothers remains meaning, Her father was involved somehow, and they knew her, so the only option was to wait for them. Something's coming and if they're heartless enough to dig up a mothers grave then it mustn't be good.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble Returns

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **So I decided to change the rating now(M) just to be on he safe side for the future but I think this chapter is still T. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Natsu's been staying with me the past few nights and so has Gray and Erza. It's been a mad house with the three of them running all over the place but I've felt better. I no longer worry about seeing my mom's bones in the bathroom. I know she's safe at Fairy Tail and with her there it gives me time to talk to her about little things even if she can hear me or not, it's nice to know she's right there. Honestly if it weren't for those psychos sending me her as a message she would still be buried next to the dead tree and not with me. Sick to do that but I'm looking at the brighter side of things. She's close and I have the necklace.

Todays the Miss Fairy Tail pageant. Mira tried to pressure me into doing it but failed miserably. Even Cana entered, I honestly think I'm the only female wizard in the guild aside from young Wendy that's not entered the competition. I sit with Natsu, who stuffs his face, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Elfman.

The show begins and Cana Alberona starts first showing off some of her card magic. The cards circle her body hiding her from the legs up only to be reviled in a swim suit. The crowd cheers. The announcer brings up our third contestant giving her a well deserved intro, Mira. The crowd of men cheers, she smiles bright and sweet.

"My specialty is transformation magic. So I'll show you another side of me!" The men cheer again as she covers her face and revels the big bang! Everyone's jaw drops.

"This is my Happy face!" She squeals "Aye!" Happy burst out laughing and Carla glares annoyed at him while I try to suppress my chuckles. Elfman and Wendy stare in shock while Natsu just sucks on a piece of bread board.

"At least someone's enjoying this" Gray says. Next up is the redhead beauty Erza Scarlett. She flips up from behind the curtains landing perfectly. The Guild cheers for her.

She smirks "Let me show you a reequip you don't get to see every day" she says confidently. She takes a deep breath, concentrating by forming a funnel of pink air around her and roars unleashing it. She's reequipped into a gothic-loli. The people seems astonished but I don't really get the big deal.

Next is Levy McGarden. She produces pretty script magic behind her in all different words and colors. Jet and Droy support her, the loudest.

After her is Bisca Mulan the best sniper in Fairy Tail. She throws for coins in the air and equips her sniper waiting for just the right moment to shoot all for in a row with one shot. Now that empresses me. I can't help but picture myself now doing the contest. Maybe if I were skilled enough I would be able to create a vortex of flames that carefully burn off my cloth showing off a swim suit underneath… Nah I'd probably burn them too and end up stark naked. I then for some reason picture Natsu and Gray in womens clothe trying to do the same thing and suppress a laugh.

They look at me weirdly when suddenly the guild doors slam open. The guild quiets immediately and turns to see the suspect. To my surprise its Yukino and two other people. A man with Iron studs for eye brows and a women with blue hair. But not to my surprise Yukino's the one who makes a big entrance. Word has it no one's seen her since or fight, so why is she here now?

She smirks mysicvously "Having a contest without me?" she strides in confidently "Oh well, it's not like I wouldn't win." She chuckles and her eyes land on me with a threateningly "I hope you enjoyed the little present I sent you. _Leo Azulia_." She rolls my name on her tongue as if it means something. I growl and slowly stand up my temper flaring but then I feel Wendy grab my hand and calm down.

"as a matter of fact" I smile, knowing it'll piss her off "I did. Thank you for returning my mother to me." Why is it I can stand up to her but not even look at Laxus?

Her face contorts in anger so quick I almost miss it but then it relaxes, I sense all eyes on us.

"You know" she grins, her tone sweet but her eyes cold "Your father was so eager to give up your mother's grave once his life was on the line." My fists ball up in anger and betrayal. "Of course now he waits for you to come rescue him!" She beams as if it's all just a Fairy Tale.

"That's enough!" Natsu Shouts angrily slamming his hands on the table.

"Natsu!" I snap, we make eye contact, _this is my fight_. He settles down but he still heats up.

I turn back to her "What makes you think I'd risk my neck for him." My tone is bitter and harsher then intended, she's getting to me.

"Because you're not as cold as you'd like to think." Yukino says to me in a knowing voice. She's right though, no matter what I'd still go after him and only because of the way we once were. I'm trapped in the past by the false hope that someday my loving father will return. How pathetic right? To be hurt so many times and still come running back. I felt relived the day he left because it wasn't me leaving him, it was him abandoning me. I was free from guilt and responsibility but one question haunted me, what if he came back? I almost want to laugh at the irony of it all. I visibly relax, I guess I have no choice. For what reason do they want me? I don't know but even then I can't let my father die.

I take a step forward but Natsu clutches my wrist, he stands tall and strong, his eyes shadowed. "Do you really think we'd let a member of our family walk way just like that." His voice is low and threatening.

"You should know that there is a giant canon pointed by a mercenary guild right at the building, ready to destroy Fairy Tail in one shot." She smirks.

"So." He growls unfazed, "You threaten our home and made Leo cry. So if you think we won't go down without a fight, you're wrong." He lowers "Leo I promise I'll help you get your father back but we do it together." My heart swells at his words in sadness.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt for me." I whisper so that only he can hear.

"It's not just for you." He says "It's for the honor of our guild as well." But this whole mess wouldn't of started if it weren't for me.

"That's cute." Yukino says losing her pacients. "Gajeel, Juvia. Get the girl." She orders. The man, Gajeel smirks raising his arm an Iron rod erupts from his fist barely missing Natsu and I as we jump out of the way. When I look up I realize that we weren't his target. He created a hole in the side of the guild making an entry for these ghostly things to come through. The guild emerges in war in mere seconds.

"Why you!" Natsu shouts flames bare attacking Gajeel.

I get to my feet as a water whip wraps around my ankle feel the slight tug when Gray freezes it smashing the ice to pieces.

"I'll hold her off!" He says "Get Yukino!"

"Right!" I nod and leap up over tables after her as Natsu's hit back from an Iron rod. I have no time to worry about him and I'm sure he'll be ok. She smirks as I near drawing her large fan, in one sweep, she sends a quarter of the guild including me through the roof crashing down on the muddy dirt outside due to rain. I push up into standing position Yukino already out. Was I really in the air for that long?

I hold out my hands "Azulons Bombard!" I shout shooting canon sized fire balls. My flames move fast but She dodges them quickly. She's gotten faster. So that's how it's going to be, a fight with speed. Her weakness is close range if I can get to her I can defeat her, she can't take a hit but as long as I'm held up back here she'll be able to move.

The fight that was also held inside the guild has come spilling out.

"Don't let the ghost touch you!" Erza yells out, to our fighters. "They'll drain your life force!" Everyone's working hard, Cana, Elfman, Wakaba and more but I don't see Makarov.

Yukino and I fight fast and hard but I'm not making any hits on her. Even if she did naturally become faster I still should've gotten to her. It just doesn't feel right. She hasn't even tried giving me her cocky retorts when she knees me in the gut or when she cuts me with her winds, She just smirks and avoids my next move.

Yukino knocks me over but I get to my feet and rush her with a burst of flames but she jumps up and uses her fan in mid-air to slice wind at me. I leap to the left before it can touch me. She lands carefully on the ground smirking. I breathe hard, Damn it! I don't know what to do! Then it clicks. I redo the same move but with a twist, as soon as I'm below her I somen more magic power to boost me up from the ground, igniting my body in flames. I strike her dead straight in the stomach. An electrifyingly explosive pain erupts from within the center of my belly and I shriek. It's as if a billion cramps were invading me while my body was electrocuted. I fall to the ground, crumpling in pain. My body convulses while I clutch my abdominal. The urge to throw up is to great and I fail to hold in my lunch.

I watch as feet approach me and my eyes travel up the body. Its Yukino and she's perfectly fine. A million things buzz through my head, pain, confusion, questions, I want answers.

She kneels by me and grins "Pretty neat trick huh? My father had someone do it for me." She states in that snobby rich girl voice. "You have a cloned trapped double take your place. Very smart, and agile one and They battle your opponent for you" She praises "and any hit you make on them is reflected towards you in the same amount of pain but sadly if just one hit is laid on the clone they disappear." She finishes with a frown before laughing. While she talked I had to fight the feeling of passing out. What kind of magic was that?

"Pick her up." Yukino orders at first I'm confused but then I feel myself lift up and over a man's shoulder.

"and Natsu?" She asks.

"Taken care of." He responds. Fear strikes me, I tilt my head to view the battle field but I don't spot him, what I see is our guild members losing. Macao is on the floor along with Redus, Wendy, Carla and more. Bisca and her partner struggle to fend off a hoard of ghosts.

"Now that we've got her, The Canon's about to fire." She states and they begin to leave. Panic sets in.

I only notice that Gajeel and Yukino are here "What about the blue haired girl?" I croak hoping that they'll look for her buying us some time.

"She's just some grunt." Yukino says and Gajeel doesn't say anything. I can't believe it, they don't care if she dies or not. I push myself to start moving, I need to save them! I watch as the canon glows powering up. I grip on to Gajeels back at an attempt to lift myself but it's unsuccessful causing more pain. I glance up again through the thick curtains of my hair to see a women with red hair take a stance in front of the canon with a thick black set of armor an shield. Her Adamantine Armor. The canon is held together by the mercenary's, guild hall.

I have no idea if her armor will hold but seeing her stand there with confidence gives me hope. A loud boom roars and the canon is fired right into Erza's shield. Erza manages to hold it off but is thrown back from the sheer force of the blast, her armor torn to pieces and shield completely gone. She skids unconscious, looking badly injured but she saved the guild, they can't fire anymore right? Wrong. The canon charges once again quicker this time. I struggle the pain complicating things but the uncontrollable rage I feel towards the thought of watching my friends die right in front of my very eyes fuels something within me.

"Put me down!" I roar my sights set on getting to the center of the canon. My nails dig into Gajeels back, I feel as if my magic power is leaking in some way and burns into the flesh of the man holding me. He grunts and falls to his knees trying to gain control of me but I kick free rolling to my feet I boost to my destination with the last bit of magic power I feel. I trip trying to stop but mange somehow land at the blasted earth of the last canon. My body aches, my lungs burn. I shakily stomp to my feet gathering myself in the process and hold out my hands spreading my muscles in a way that feels like I'm gonna be ripped open.

"I'll GO!" I scream, so loud it hurts "STOP! PLEASE!" I beg. The only shred of hope I have is that they won't kill them if I'm here but even if it's too late to stop the canon I'm prepared to die with my guild.

The sound of the canon powering down washes relief through my veins. But some sort of seal that forms a perfect curve appears around the guild trapping the people inside, while I'm out. I don't know how it got there but I'm assuming its to keep people from stopping us. I fall to my knees my body ready to fully give out.

I make out the sounds of Yukino and the man Gajeel nearing. But glance behind me when I hear a frustrated cry of pain. Natsu, he's ok. I smile relived. He's beaten and bruised badly but fine.

"Leo!" He shouts as he tries to shoulder the barrier and electric current sends him back. He then tries to punch the yellow barrier and fails. He angrily shouts more things about not leaving and threats but it goes in one ear and out the other. I'm just glad he's alright.

"Look at you actin all heroic" Gajeel chuckles and then I feel a hard boot to my stomach and belch as the kick sends me too the mud. But its finally stopped raining. I cough trying to catch my breath but I can't.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Natsu growls threateningly a vein popping out of his head

"Just pick her up and let's go!" Yukino snaps. Gajeel growls but does as he's told, jerking me up and hanging one arm around my waist and putting mine over his neck. I wince as his hand digs into my side. A man with green hair and appears in front of us. Yukino puts a hand on Gajeel as the man does her. I have no fight in me and right now in my condition I don't care where they take me or what their plans are, my guild is safe for now and that's all that matters.

In just a few seconds we're teleported into a guild hall.

"We need to hurry and leave." Yukino says holding her head high as she walks away "If Laxus or freed come back soon then they may be able to break the seal." I look around the stone building and glance outside a window, the building moves walking across the ocean, how is that possible? Heels click on the ground and Gajeel turns us to face a short looking business man.

He ignores me and speaks to Yukino as if I'm not even worth the attention "So is that is the girl who attacked you without reason?" He barely glances my way. Without reason? She attacked me first. So is this all some sort of revenge ploy? "Mercenary. Take her to her father but bind her hands and legs." He orders Gajeel "We must secure her for the client." Client?

"yeah, yeah." He grumbles and begins walking away. What's going on? Who am I being secured for? Why am I so important? I can feel my frustrations growing. Confusion runs high. I want to know. Is my dad the client? No he can't be Yukino said he wanted me to rescue him or something and even if he was where did he get the money to pay for them or all of this?

Soon Gajeel takes me to a dark place where the jails are held. He's already tied up my hands and feet with some sort of rope that suppresses my magic. He has me on his shoulder my arms behind my back. I absolutely hate it, I feel like he could drop me at any moment and I wouldn't be able to defend myself from the fall.

I dread the thought of seeing my father too. He told them where to find mom, he hates me but I still I'll have to face him and his harsh words. I hear as bars creak open and Gajeel sets me down. We make eye contact as he locks the doors and he smirks "have fun." He says and leaves. The cell is suddenly very quiet but I know I'm not the only one in here. I hesitate to turn around. Can I face him? maybe if things had been different I could've but now I'm weak mentally and physically.

* * *

 **Something I should probably mention is that I already have the chapters written out. I do this because It lets me take my time with writing so that I don't feel pressured to come up with anything in a short amount of time (or for you guys to have to wait to long). The only thing I really have to do is edit what mistakes I notice and post. But I'm still busy between work and stuff so I post and write when I can :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Blame

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu tries punching the seal again using more force but with no success. He won't accept that Leo is gone, that she just disappeared in front of his very eyes. The mercenary guild hall backs away quickly and with it Leo.

"Natsu!" Happy shouts trying to pull him away.

"No! We need to rescue Leo!" He argues punching again to be thrown back. Natsu's rage begins burning bright. After having been knocked out by the Iron dragon to awaken to the sight of his guild falling apart and then to watch as Leo's cruelly kicked, already beaten and bloody snapped something in him. Natsu wanted revenge for the guild and to bring back his best friend aside from Happy.

His power began to emerge his will fueling it as the wind quickly gathered intensity. Then with a sudden dragons roar flames burst all over him forming the shape of a dragon. Natsu roars too, his eyes glowing with unimaginable power.

"NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTTING FAIRYTAIL!" He roars as he punches the seal. Both powers fight back, sparks ignite, but Natsu keeps pushing. The seal begins to crack, the fire dragon slayers magic overwhelms the barrier and shatters in an explosion of magic power.

Dust gathers around the impact and as it settles it reveals a strong wizard who will do anything for the people he cares about.

"Happy." He says his voice intense "are you ready to bring back our friend?" he clenches his fists.

Happy grins ready for a fight "Aye sir!" He beams and grabs Natsu, flying him to the mercenary's guild.

Erza watched as Natsu found his inner power breaking through the barrier. She smiled, hope gathering within her. She heard as someone approached her. Elfman helps her to her feet.

"Did you see that?" He says aghast "What a man." Erza nods in agreement then winces.

"I don't have much strength in me from the blast." She says "It's up to the rest of you, to help Natsu."

"honestly from the look of it" Gray says coming from behind with the water women over his shoulder "he might not need it."

"Why does she have a creepy grin on her face" Elfmen asks creeped out.

"I don't know must be having a good dream." He shrugs.

* * *

It's a while before he speaks. "This is all your fault." He says. I stay quiet, his tone says it dangerous but I know no matter what I do it won't end well.

"Answer me!" He suddenly shouts and I jump. My mouth his clamped. I don't know what to do I'm so confused. I struggle between this is my fault and how it's not but it's hard to think logically when I don't know what to do.

Frustrated I want to cry but more than that I need to ask one thing "D-Did you tell them where mom was buried?"

"Yes!" He snarls, I'm shocked by how quick the admission was and how much force he put into it.

"I loved your mother!" He hisses and I squeeze my eyes shut. "But you killed her!" I hear him rush to his feet but don't bother moving. He grabs and handful of my hair and slams me onto the wall, I cry out.

"I wasn't going to die because of you either so I had to give up her grave! This is all your fault!" He slams me again. I bite my lip till it bleeds, refusing to open my eyes. In a way it was my fault but I know she loved me. I think she did? He slams me again "Fuck!" I scream frustrated and then he chucks me to the ground. I need to think!

"If only they had gotten you instead!" he kicks my already fragile stomach.

That night we ran, people I don't know who were after us, she hid me. Gave me a book told me she loved me! And then left. She was found later dead. I don't know how or why but she was gone after that night.

"if only you had never been born!" he's more out of control than usual. I look up at my father as stares daggers at me. I've dealt with him before in this situation although its rare, its brought up for the need of his addiction. When he doesn't have it he loses control but when that happens I'm usually able to leave. Right now I'm trapped inside a cage with a man who hates my guts and this time there's no escape. He lifts me up again but by the neck, he's always been a big man and had strength but he not a wizard.

He whispers low and menacingly "You know why it's all your fault? hm? It's because of what you are." He chuckles like a mad man. "You are the cause of all this!" He shakes me as I look into his eyes unable to turn away from his harsh words. I know this is my fault, I just don't know how? And though his words may ring true, I can't help but fear him, in a way. I always thought that somehow my father would come back to me but watching him now the way his brown eyes are wide open and how his laugh echoed the cell, I can tell he's lost it. There is no trace of that loving father I once had and I'm such a fool for not having realized it earlier.

He slams me again and I scream, a strong numbing pain is born in my right arm. The back of my head hits the stone wall roughly and a painful pounding starts. My eyes open and close slowly as my father's lips move spit flying about like a rabid animal, yet I only hear a ringing. But I catch something in his eyes and it surprises me. In the mixture of rage and hate, I spot fear.

My father is afraid of me? He's the one who pushes me down, who insults me, and all I ever do is take the hit because in some way I do feel responsible from my mother death but I would've never thought he would fear me, he's always angry not afraid? For some reason the shock of him fearing me snaps me out of my confused venerable state and I just stare at him blankly. He's afraid of me but why?

The building starts to rumble but I'm far to concerned with the lack of air to care. I think he really wants to kill me now. We stare into each other's eyes unable to break eye contact. Can he do it? Will he? I open my mouth to speak but I don't have enough oxygen to say anything. My times running out. My hands fight the restraints itching to pry my father's death grip away from my throat but I can't move.

"I need to kill you before you can bring harm to anyone else." He preaches. His eyes soften just a bit but his grip tightens. No please…I want to beg. "I'm sorry L—" he's cut off by the sharp sound of my name coming from another's mouth. His head snaps in the direction it came from, his fingers loosening "Natsu.. Happy" I croak. He charges and melts the bars. "Let her go!" he shouts, I wince as my father immediately drops me to the ground. He backs up into a corner terrified of Natsu's radiating power.

Natsu rushes in first and sits me up. "who's that creep?" He growls dangerously.

"My dad." I tell him and my answer sets him still.

"What kind of father tries to kill his own daughter!" He yells a vein pulses on his forehead. "She was gonna turn herself in to save your ass! And you try to kill her!" My father doesn't say anything he only watches. "You're a pathetic coward-!"

"Natsu!" I snap to get his attention, he turns to me "Please untie me." I beg.

"Oh right!" he reaches behind me and fumbles with the rope while happy does my ankles. I'm free in no time and stand up to stretch my aching body.

"We need to leave now." I tell him.

"But what about beating everybody up!" Natsu pouts.

"We'll have to do that a little later." I tell him as we exit but I pause. I can't leave him, if I do it'll be like killing him. "Listen to me and listen well." I tell my father my voice low and unrevealing. Natsu waits glaring at him. "If you want to live you can come with us. But once we're out, I never want to see you face around here ever again and if you dare lay a finger on me or my guild mates, you will kill you." I growl and I put ever once of hate into my words so that he knows I mean business.

We start off without waiting for an answer but knowing how cowardly my father is I'm sure he's behind us. I clutch my hurt arm while following Natsu and Happy because they know the way out, we climb a set of stairs and I almost trip when the building rumbles again.

"What was that!?" I shout.

Natsu looks back at me and gives me his foolish grin "I sort of took down half the building, oh and Erza, Gray, and Elfman are here." I smile. "Almost there!" He yells as we're almost done climbing the stairs. Once there I'm surprised to see that the hole roof has collapsed and stone blocks lie everywhere.

"Did you fight someone?" I ask.

"No, I just couldn't find you." I would've chuckled had it not been for the sudden blow to my left side. I'm thrown crashing into the broken ruble. I remain under there dazed and confused, clouded by darkness. My name echoes from Happy's voice and flashes of him appear in my vision. Happy wipes the dust off me and pulls me out swing his wings. I flatten on my belly but my attention faces Natsu and Gajeel.

"I've been waitin for you to show up again, salamander." Gajeel smirks. "Knew you wouldn't resist comin' for that girl." Natsu stands between us and ignites in a ball of fire, his anger rising so much that I feel a shiver run up my spine. "Yeah well unlike you guys we don't abandon our friends at a time of need!"

Gajeel laughs "Too bad you'll have to abandon her again after I'm through with you. That girls worth a lot and I can't just let you take her." He taunts Natsu.

"I won't let you near her!" He growls. "watch out Leo this could get ugly." He warns. Gajeel smirks and then they suddenly charge at each other. Natsu with a flaming fist and Gajeel with an Iron rod. Natsu catches him and flings him towards the wall but Gajeel catches his balance and uses the wall as a bust to torpedo at him breaking the wall further. Natsu barely has time to dodge to his right as Gajeel crashes into the ground.

"Fire dragon Talon!" Natsu tries to left kick him but Gajeel brings up his rod in defense creating an explosion. The wave of wind forces Happy and I to shield our eyes. Gajeel then throws him back and he skids across the ground on his feet.

"You're a quick little fairy" Gajeel chuckles.

"Not bad yourself. But now I'm all fired up!" Natsu punches his fists together and leaps "Fire dragon iron fist!" He strikes Gajeel in the face and sends him flying back. Before Gajeel can fully get his balance Natsu punches him again but he dodges and soon they begin fighting in a mash of punches and kicks, breaking the place even more. Gajeels thrown back at some point but lands on his feet grinning.

"You wanna quit playin around already and get down to business!" Gajeel smirks. They were playing around?

"Sure thing bub!" Both of them get into a stance. They roar, their magic energy suddenly becoming stronger, both of their powers glow a certain color as they charge up but Gajeel changes his skin into iron scales. He shoots off at Natsu fist ready but he blocks with his wrist, still thrown back into a wall.

"With his scales his offensive attacks have increase!" Happy Yells surprised. Natsu pushes out of the crumbling wall.

He sucks in a breath "Fire dragon-"

"ah-oo time to go!" Happy says and lifts me by my collar.

Gajeel does the same "Iron dragon-"

"Roar!" They release at the same time and their elements shoot out in a spiral colliding into a big explosion. The dust and debris spins us around and Happy loses his grip on me as he too his lost in the turbulence. I give out a short scream as I'm dropped. I can't see anything but dust all around me. The wind and spinning knocks me into something _hard_.

"Ow! Fuck!" I yell as I hear in 'oof'. The impact knocks us over. I lay on my belly on top of him. He unexpectedly landed face first.

I open my eyes as the dust has cleared. Natsu stares at us confused.

"Get off me runt!" Gajeel grunts as he pushes himself up and I slide off him. He grabs me from the back of my collar and holds me up.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Gajeel chuckles "I thought you weren't gonna let me near her." He taunts.

"No fair!" Natsu cries stomping his feet and pumping his hands childishly "She flew into you!"

He holds me up to his face and smirks.

"Put me down!" I cry and swing a left fiery hook towards his chin. He doesn't even move and I retract my fist howling in pain, shaking

it in hopes the pain will subside but even my eyes start to water.

"Gihi." He chuckles "My iron scales are nearly impeccable." He smirks and I scowl.

"Hey!" Natsu calls to get his attention "Your fight is with me!"

"I don't see any reason why we should even continue fighting? I've already beaten you once and I've got the girl." He taunts and dangles me in the air to prove a point.

Natsu steams "Raaa! I wasn't serious that time!" fire sparks in his mouth as he stomps around. Gajeel's just using this situation to get a rise out of Natsu, and it's working. I feel utterly and shamefully useless being man handled like this.

Gajeel lifts an eyebrow "and you are now?"

Happy floats down "You can smell the burn on that one." He says casually and swats in front of his nose for more emphasis.

"What the hell!?" Natsu booms, fire all around him "I'm the only one that can burn things!" Is it just me or did he completely miss the meaning? I hear more rumbling and a few pieces of the building falls.

Natsu burst towards us only using his natural strength, gliding across the ground.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Gajeel throws me as Natsu nears, ramming his head into Gajeels gut. But Gajeel only scoots back a bit.

"Nice try kid." He smirks and elbows Natsu on the head than kicks him into a wall. Natsu quickly regains himself and comes running out. They then jump into the air and battle it out again this time faster. So fast that the only thing I can see are sparks fly. I watch in amazement as the two dragon slayers battle it out in the blue sky, if only Wendy were here maybe she could've learned a few things by watching.

Suddenly I hear a loud cry of pain and Natsu comes crashing down. I'm about to run towards him but Gajeel lands between us.

He smirks "You're runnin out of magic power kid." He says and steps on Natsu's face in disrespect.

"Get off him!" I yell as a sudden wave of anger washes within me and without thinking charge. Using my busters I gather varsity quickly and slam into Gajeel tackling him to the stone breaking the floor. With my current injury's and his iron skin the attack did more to harm me than him, but my goal was only to get him off Natsu. I pant my magic energy low. My head spins slightly and I hear Gajeel growl as he stands up. I slowly get to my feet and wipe away the blood from my mouth.

"You know your startin to become a real nuisance." I just glare at him almost as if daring him to come at me. But instead he gathers some broken Iron from the ground and he bites into it.

"What?" I breathe confused. I feel his magic power start to rise.

"Leo.." Natsu croaks and I glance back at him, he holds out a hand. "Get.." Happy cuts him off.

"Get away from him Leo!" Happy yells. "When Dragon Slayers consumes their element it replenishes their strength!" Shit that's right…Happy comes rushing towards me but Gajeel swats him away with an Iron fist. Something clicks inside my head But Gajeel grips my already ripped shirt, straining it even more and somehow holds me up "Now where were we?" I wince and close one eye holding on to his iron scaled arm.

"Let's see how well Fairies can fly with the right kinda push." He smirks.

"Natsu." I whisper, I know with his dragon like hearing that he heard me. Gajeel lifts me higher and swings his arm sending me into the air. I push past the pain in my right arm and hold it forward, concentration my aim on Natsu.

"Scorching Flames!" I yell and release an explosion of scorching hot blue flames. The last thing I see as my body tumbles out of the building is the blue flames roaring to life where Natsu lay. I can only hope and pray that he consumes the flames and defeat Gajeel. I close my eyes and feel as the wind around my body, the only sound is me falling. In a way its oddly comforting. Although my body pounds in pain now, the death will hopefully be quick and painless. My last view of the sky and my last thought of Natsu and my friends. Not a bad way to die— I hear something and my eyes snap open.

"NATSU!" I shriek. My front faces the sky my arms out around me. My hair rushes past my face.

"LEO!" He Roars and I see a spark of his orange fire as he boosts off the ledge and down to me. A look of determination on his face, he reaches out for me and I him. His arms circle around my back and I hook both of mine behind his neck. Natsu pulls me closer and I hold on for dear life. Happy's the next to come flying down calling our names. His wings change from white to blue and his speed increasing rushing closer to us. He grabs on to the back of Natsu's shirt and we slow.

"I can't carry both of you!" He grunts doing his best.

"Whatever you do don't let go little buddy!"

"Aye!" Happy responds. Natsu uses his orange-red flames in combination with Happy's wings to glide us back to the top in no time. The speed and power is shocking, moments ago he was out of magic energy, barely crawling on the ground but now his power is so immense its almost as if I can feel it within myself. I knew my fire would strengthen him I just never knew how much.

Together they bring us to the top and when happy lets go, we roll into a rough landing. We stop with me over Natsu but in the corner of my left eye, I spot an object. I instinctively move my forearm to shield Natsu and close my eyes. The blow, never comes. I open them to Natsu holding on to Gajeels iron rod. Natsu Growls low and angry, his veins pop out of his head. Gajeels iron begins to melt and he retracts his arm scowling. Natsu sits up, I sit back on my heels between his legs, his one arm still around me.

"Thanks for the fire Leo" He says standing us up. A slight pink coats my cheeks at the sound of his mature, serious voice, and how tall he looks to me right now "But I need to teach this guy what really happens when he you mess with Fairy Tail." Natsu turns to him. I back up, limping to Happy.

"Eat all the fire you want!" Gajeel shouts "That aint gonna help you!" He tries to jump Natsu but Natsu punches him with a blazing fire from his left fist. I can even feel the heat from here, he must be really mad. Gajeel crashes into a large stone cylinder connected to the building.

"Yeah You go Natsu!" Happy cheers.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel attacks. Had I not been looking at Gajeel at the time I would've missed the flash of surprise written on his face after watching Natsu deflect his breathe attack with his bare hands.

Natsu Growls, his eyes gleaming red "I don't know why you guys want Leo and I don't care. But there's no way in hell I'm ever letting you guys take her away from us!" Flames ignite around him in anger "But your gonna pay for what you put her through! Messin with Fairy Tail is the biggest mistake you've ever made!" He roars.

"The only mistake I made was not killin you sooner!" Gajeel leaps towards Natsu "Iron dragon, Iron fist!" Natsu's flames suddenly disappear and they clash knuckle to knuckle. I'm shocked when Natsu doesn't even flinch and Gajeel's iron armor begins to crack. Then magic circles form around their fists. The look of utter shock consumes Gajeel.

"You're threw Black Steel! Flame lotus, Fire Dragon fist!" Natsu roars and punches Gajeel repeatedly. "Levy! Jet! Droy!" He continues his assault "Macao! Wakaba! Erza! And Leo!" He shouts with one final blow. He knocks Gajeel to the ground and throws his head back roaring in a flaming rage. It's so loud that the ground shakes and I'm forced to cover my ears.

He attacks Gajeel again, his fire cutting at the building, chunks exploding as he pumbles Gajeel once more, roaring. Gajeels then thrown out of the building by Natsu's blows and he disappears with him. The guild begins to crumb even more, shaking and I wince when I feel Happy pick me up.

"What are you doing!?" I yell glancing back at him.

"Keeping you from being crushed!" He says.

"What about Natsu!?"

"He'll be fine!"

Happy flies us to the top and I have a clear view of everything around us. Half of our guild has been destroyed. while The mercenary guild's top level has crumbled to pieces, do to Natsu's destructive power. Our guild looks happy though, everyone cheers at what looks to be our victory and I smile but it's a sad smile. The guild groups in the center, injured and exhausted but happy and ok. I can't help but feel responsible though. I was their target and because of that my guild suffered. But why?! Why me? My father's words ring threw my head _'it's because of what you are'_ He knows something I don't, What am I? and why am I so important? But I'll worry about him later. My eyes scan the ruble for Natsu's pink hair and white scarf but the first person I spot is the Iron dragon slayer and then Natsu comes into view on a bigger piece of broken stone above him.

They seem to be in a conversation. "Their they are!" I point as Natsu slips off the ledge. I wonder how Natsu can still be friendly with him even after all this?

"Tell me where he is!" Natsu yells loud enough that I can hear him from up here. Ok maybe not…

"I said I don't know!" Gajeel yells back and they knock heads.

"what's going on?" I ask Happy.

"I don't know."

"Come on hurry down." I rush him. I'm eager to get to Natsu but then I spot a shadows movement to the left.

"Wait." I stop him "Take me down their" I point.

"Ok but why? I thought you wanted to get to Natsu." He asks.

"I do but I've got to deal with somethings." He does as I ask him and sets me down, leaving to get back to Natsu.

I stand ahead of the shadow that Happy neglected to see. I fold my arms and stand tall pushing past my aching painful body, I must look calm and confident if I want to face him head on. I was going to wait till later but I might as well get it over with.

"What am I?" I ask my voice stern. He's quiet. My father stands in the shadows unrevealing his face.

"What am I?" I repeat, unchanging. He steps out but I hold my ground. The circumstances are different now, my guild is strong and so am I. I feel his eyes watching me, studying my looks.

"I don't have all the answers." He says his tone like mine but I'm glad to see he's calmed down.

"What do you mean?" I can't keep the annoyance out of my voice "You said it was because of what I am, which means you know something."

"I don't know the details. But there are people out there that want you for your magic, they want to control you. Use you for their own will. Your blood line is cursed."

"What's so great about me?" I'm so weak compared to majority of my guild. If they were looking for power than Laxus, Erza, or even Natsu would be the best bet and my blood line?

"That's all I can tell you." I can't figure out if that's really all he knows or if he's trying to hide things. But I'm disappointed. "I suggest you leave before you get your guild killed. Like you did your mother." Damn it he hit a nerve. I feel my eyes water just a bit. I don't want my guild hurt because of me. But again I question, was it really all my fault why she died?

"What am I?" I ask again but can't keep my voice from shaking.

"A monster." His last words send a shiver coursing through me. I'm a monster. I'm a curse.

"Leo's not a monster and she's definitely not going anywhere." Natsu states as he throws his arm over my shoulder. My dad takes a step back into the shadow. I'd been so caught up in the conversation I hadn't even heard him coming.

"Yeah Leo may be scary but she's not that scary." Happy defends. I can't tell if I should be bothered by them listening in on the conversation or not but I am glad they showed up.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Gajeel just kicked me out of the destroyed guild so we came to get ya." He grins that Natsu grin scratching the back of his head guilty. I give him a half smile.

We turn around "Dad you coming?"

"No." He responds and I honestly don't care if he does or not, I just have to ask in order to clear my conscious. We leave climbing past the huge mess of stone. Natsu stretches yawning as we enter into the light. He looks back at me and grins holding out a hand and I smile in return reaching out to grasp it.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while I had my laptop taken for a stupid fight with my brother. Then went to Canada on a trip and haven't been able to right at all and then when I finally got my laptop back it died on me while I was doing this and I had to wait in order to get the charger from my dads house. But I hope you guys have had a great summer.**


	12. Chapter 12: Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Let go!" I scream as Natsu lifts me up, his arms wrapped around my waist in a tight lock lifting me into the air. It's been a happy few weeks. The guild was rebuilt and we got a couple new members. Juvia and Gajeel. I don't really care about Juvia joining aside from the fact that she seems to think we're love rivals. She has the biggest crush on Gray and seems to think I do too. Gray is very attractive but I only see him as a friend or brother.

Gajeel on the other hand, I don't like very much. Natsu doesn't seem to have a problem with him but I guess I'm just much less forgiving. I don't hate him, I just don't trust him. Still if he ever wanted to have a conversation with me I wouldn't out right turn him down I would just stay guarded.

Today Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla and I are all at the river by the moles. I decided to check on the moles a couple days earlier to make sure they were alright and then later decide to come back and take a swim. I was telling Wendy about it when the boys over heard and Juvia invited herself so it turned into a little refreshing hang out.

Natsu giggles minacly "Here we go!" I struggle even more my eyes pleading for someone to help me, Carla snorts at our _'inappropriate'_ behavior and Wendy just laughs but I can tell she feels bad. "German suplex!" He shouts.

"Cut it out!" I reach out my hand as he slams my back into the water. The sound is loud and the impact hard. I jump out gaging my back stinging.

"What the hell!?" I shout turning to Natsu but he just laughs pointing out a finger. We've been wrestling all day but that sneak attack just pissed me off.

"You should see your back right now!" he laughs even more.

"Oh really?" I growl the drops of water sizle on my skin. "How about I give you a little taste!" I shout tackling him into the water. I pull his hair and he pulls mine. After we had gotten here I was very self-conscious of being in a bikini. The one I wear is all black and suits me nicely. I felt very weird in the beginning but eventually got used to it. It felt good to be free of a layers and just let my skin breathe feeling the air.

Natsu manages to wrap his arm around my throat "I've got you now!" he shouts triumpently. I struggle trying to find a way out my hands on his arms, I try to slip out of his grasp by dropping but that doesn't work. He laughs at my fail. I stop squirming then Instinctively bend, jutting out my right hip I flip him over. He smacks onto the river. Now it's my turn to laugh, That was so unexpected even for me. All I saw was some pink-red object flying over me from the corner of my vision. He jumps out of the water and quickly tackles me. I choke from laughing and slip out of his arms that were around my waist and stand. He does the same and we lock hands in a war of strength. He unexpectedly swings me but I quickly hold my ground when he tries again. He smirks as we get head to head and I growl; pissed at how he swung me.

Gray comes next to us but we're too busy to care "Will you morons knock it off. Your splashing—" he doesn't get to finish because both Natsu and I annoyed that he called us a name grab him by the shoulder and shove him harshly face first into the water. I hear as Wendy and Carla wince from watching Gray, and I smirk.

I only fight with Gray when I'm riled up and that happens because of Natsu. This is how it works; Natsu and Gray start fights with each other and Natsu starts fights with me. But when Natsu and I are in a fight and Gray decides to insult us he's dragged into it.

"My darling Gray!" Juvia cries.

"That's what you get Ice freak!" Natsu insults.

The water suddenly turns cold and Gray storms up cold droplets of water hitting my skin. "Flame brain!" He shouts and socks Natsu in the face throwing him back. I feel a tug on my arm, oh no! Gray glance's back just in time to see me collide into him. Gray's punch was strong and because Natsu was still holding on to me at the time he takes me with him and I take Gray with me.

We skip across the water in a mish mash of legs and arms. Rolling on to land we hit a tree hard. I'm crushed by the weight I assume are the boys but also feel something odd on my chest? I groan slowly opening my eyes to see two faces staring down at me as red as the color of Erza's hair. Why do they look like that? My eyes travel down their arms and too my breasts. I gasp and my face reddens as well. Gray and Natsu each have on hand on my breasts staring down in shock. But unlike Gray Natsu keeps squeezing my right boob more amazed than anything else, like an innocent child.

"Get off of me! Perverts!" I punch them both high into the air and cover my breasts with my arms. I shut my eyes "Jerks!" I yell. I still have the lingering feeling of their hands on me.

"My darling Gray! How could you do this to Juvia!?" She cries running after him just as they twinkle in the sky so far gone.

"You ok?" Wendy comes up putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah just fine.." I smile embarrassed.

"Honestly" Carla begins "You three are like wild animals. And I used to think you were the calm one of the bunch." She shakes her head in disappointment. I really don't care what she says cause its true. Although I don't crave fights or seek them out like Natsu, I enjoy play fighting when it comes up.

Happy strolls over to us "I think Leooo likeeeed ittt" He teases. Where the hell did that come from!?

"Shut it! Little blue monkey!" I snap.

"You're mean!" He whines.

"If you're gonna bother people be ready for what comes back to you!" I retort.

"Come on guys" Wendy holds up her hands "Let's all just get along" she smiles shyly. For some reason ever since I first saw Wendy I've had the erg to want to protect her. I think it's because she's so small, sweet, and innocent, also I think it's because I've always wanted to have a little sister and for some reason my protective instincts decide to latch on to her. I calm down but still feel flustered from the touch of my boobs.

Carla sighs "It's getting late. I think it's time to go."

"True." I agree and stand up.

Happy brings out his wings "I'm gonna go find Natsu." He says "bye, bye." And flies away.

The rest of us gather our things. I pick up Gray and Natsu's stuff. Wendy get's Juvia because they live in the same dorms. I take the guy's because, why not? They always end up at my place one way or another.

I slip a T-shirt over my head "See ya later Wendy!" I call out waving goodbye. The moles follow at my feet as I guide them home, I don't have too but I like to make sure they're ok. Once I've dropped them off I make my way to the apartment.

After the attack on the guild, I was still worried that people would come back for revenge after all but no ones showed back up. I heard that at some time during the battle Yukino fled with her father, she was also banned from the guild. Makarov was very upset about the whole thing and the fact that he had somehow also managed to be kidnapped. They had gotten to him before the contest started, knowing that if they didn't he would wipe out their army. But he got free and still did. Erza and Gray helped him to escape. It was a hard fight for everyone because afterwards people were all wrapped up recovering from their injurys. I had a talk with Mira too, although I never showed it she knows I blame myself. She said for me not to but I still do. I indirectly caused it.

I walk up to my apartment door and sigh, it's been a long day. I open the door with my keys but stop. The wooden door creaks open slowly. Something doesn't feel right. I quietly enter, the place is dark and not a sound is made. A part of me want to leave but thew other part is nervously curious. I set the stuff down by the door and slowly walk to the center of my kitchen. A quiet hiss is let out from my right and I glance inside my bed room which is the darkest of the place. I turn my body as a shiver runs up my spine. I hear it again this time louder.

"Lleeoo" It hisses, the voice is somewhat familiar "Raaaa!" Natsu comes yelling out crawling on the floor like a possessed demon. I scream freaking out but a small part of me what's to laugh. I run for the door and grab a bag; his bag and chuck it at him. It smacks him in the face, I grab Grays and it smacks him on the cheek.

I now hold mine "Leo! Stop!" He cries but I let it slam on his head. He groans on the floor butt in the air

"That's what you get asshole!" I shout angrily shaken.

"Come on.." He rubs his head "I was just playin around.." he pouts. One of my worst fears which he knows! are ghost or haunted stuff! I growl and stomp into my room, I have half a mind to just kick him where he sits. I turn on my lights shaken but use my anger to ignore it.

"What was all that noise?" Happy moans waking up from his sleep, he rubs his eyes.

"Natsu being an idiot!" I shout. Natsu comes in the room "What are you guys even doing here!?" I turn to them.

Natsu grins "We came here to sleep of course!" The two of them have been staying at my place more often lately.

Normally I wouldn't care but right now I'm a little pissed "You have your own home go there!"

"But your place is funner" He pouts again.

"I don't care! out!" I grab him and begin shoving him out the window.

"are you mad because I scared you?" He holds on to the frame.

"Yes!" I don't bother hiding it.

"Tell you what!" He smiles and I stop "I'll make it up to you, come fishing with me and Happy tomorrow?"

I think about it for a while, still mad. "Fine. But you come get me."

"Cool! See ya later!" He says as he jumps out the window.

Happy follows groggily "Night Leo" I close the window and turn back to my apartment.

It's quiet again, I sigh. I went from enjoying being alone to, wondering where Natsu was when it was quiet. Although I just kicked him out, I already miss the excitement. I don't regret it though, he needs to learn that my place isn't just a free for all and I need to get used to the quietness again.

Shit! He forgot his bag, I realize. Whatever he can get it later.

I head to my bath room and take a shower. I wash my swim suit with soap and after I've rinsed it hang it on the Curtin bar. I love the feel of the warm water on my skin but eventually force myself out. Drying myself I find a pair of sleeping shorts and a clean t-shirt. Turing off the lights I get comfy in bed but find that I have a hard time falling asleep. I toss and turn but sleep doesn't come, I growl and sit up. My eyes land on my kitchen room because the door is open. Creeped out I get up and shut the door jumping back in bed I quickly wrap the blankets around my body again to block out the cold feeling I had when the air touched my skin.

"Fuck you Natsu..." I murmur, I guess now I'm too afraid to fall asleep. Maybe I shouldn't of kicked him out…No!

I squeeze my eyes shut and force myself to clear my mind and relax my body. After a while more of tossing and turning I finely drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **I know this chapter's short but I didn't want it to end off weird. I'll post again soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Fishing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

In the morning I still felt tired. I didn't want to wake up and just wanted to stay in bed the whole day but was reminded of the plans with Natsu. Still I was going to do my best to get as much sleep as I could. I went in and out multiple more times before feeling refreshed. I was going to wait till Natsu got here to get up but since I could no longer keep still I hoped out of bed, made myself scrambled eggs, and then went brush my teeth and hair.

On the way back I stripped off my pants so that I was only wearing my shirt and panties, I usally don't sleep with a bra on unless Natsu's with me. Opening my cabinets I grab a bra and pull off my shirt quickly clasping it on my back.

If I'm going fishing with Natsu then I want to be comfy. I pull out a white muscle shirt with cool black spiral designs on it and a black hood. I then grab my favorite pair of black shorts. Standing up I stick one leg down the right hole and then lift my left foot sliding— The window opens.

"Ready to go Leo!?" I squeak at the sudden interruption and fall forward, legs tangled in my shorts.

"What the hell Natsu!? Can't you knock!?" I grunt lifting myself up "I was in the middle of getting pants on!"

"So?" he shrugs "I've seen you in your underwear before."

"I could have been putting on a bra" I fold my arms and turn my head away.

"I've seen your boobs, and felt them." I turn to face him as he mindlessly cups the air squeezing.

My face heats up "Stop it!" I shout and chuck the first thing I grab at his head, which happens to be a brush. It smacks into him and snaps him out of his day dream.

"What was that for!?"

"you know what!" I yell accusingly.

"Anyways Hurry up and get your pants on. We've got a lot of fish to catch."

"I'm doing it" I mumble and once that's done, grab some money and shove it in my pocket. We leave out the window.

"Where's Happy?" I ask as we walk up the streets to his place.

"Gettin' the fishing gear ready" He smiles.

"That's cool."

"So what's the most amount of fish you've ever caught?" He asks arms behind his head marching.

"None."

"What!? Really you're that bad?"

"No! I've just never gone fishing before…"

"Why not?" he asks.

"Never really had time." I shrug "But I've always been interested in trying"

"Well that's great!" He grins again "Happy and I can teach you! You'll be my fishing apprentice! You can call me secret ninja master fisher!" He says as he wraps his scarf around his face crawling along the walls of buildings.

"No." I snort.

"What about!? Ninja Secret fisher master!" He continues, and moving like one.

"you just flipped some words around." I point out.

"Like a ninja…" He whispers.

"You're not paying attention are you…?"

He gasps "We've been spotted!" he whispers and swings his arm back shoving me into the wall, in an attempt to hide me.

I wince annoyed "Who are we even hiding from? And why are we whispering!?"

He holds up his finger "Shhh…" He glances around a corner, and then I above him, and points.

"Erza!?" I question quietly. All she's doing is admiring some dresses.

"Yes, she the mighty beast that can kick down mountains. We must sneak past in order to survive…" pause "...like a ninja" He adds foolishly. He sneaks on ahead making sure not to be seen. I sigh and shake my head smiling just a bit. He really is something.

* * *

During the rest of the walk Natsu was still acting like a ninja. I followed comfortably behind him but kept to my normal walk. We reach Happy as he just puts his hook in the water.

"Sup guys! You ready to get me some fish!?" He greets excitedly, face determined on the water.

"Hey did you know Leo's never fished before!"

"What!?" Happy gasps as if I've committed a great crime "You've never lived!" I've been told that plenty of times sad part is their usually right.

"Yeah so I told her we'd teach her!" Natsu says going up to rub Happy's head. "Aren't we buddy?"

"No! I do not socialize with people who don't respect the art of fishing. "

"aww come on don't be like that" Natsu says but Happy just folds his arms and turns away stubbornly.

I roll my eyes and mumble "drama queen.." I've never been fishing that doesn't mean I don't respect it.

"I guess it's just you and me Leo." He grabs a couple rods and hands one to me. "It's pretty easy all you have to do is wait till on bites than you yank it up." He smiles and sits on the edge of the water, like Happy he's got a determined face. I plop down next to him. Swing my rod back and release the line soaring it into the water and wait.

It's been a while now. I glance around at the two of them, still very determined. Its been long, or at least feels like it to me. My stomachs growling. They still have yet to move. I don't mind it though, the weathers warm with a cool breeze and I get to wander off into Lala-land.

Suddenly Natsu jumps up "I've got one!" he pulls the rod and the fish comes flying out. He jumps and catches it, quickly unhooking it he places it in a bucket.

I then feel mine pull "Natsu!" I shout excitedly panicked, and just stare.

"Well pull it up ya idoit!" He yells

"Shut up!" I snap, standing I yank it back. But unlike him I don't catch it and wait till it lands on the grass. I pick the fish up, feeling its slimy wet scales. Holding it I pet it curiously as it wiggles in my hand.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks coming up behind me.

I stop "Nothing.."

"unhook the fish." He says

"Ok" I respond and with a grip on the fish attempt to gently wiggle the hook out. It barely moves and all I end up doing is causing it to bleed a bit more. I try again gently but with a bit more pull. The hook is stuck through the side of the fishes mouth and because of the slight point at the end of the hook it won't come out.

"Natsu…" I whisper beginning to feel horrible "It won't come out."

"Here let me see" He says and takes the fish.

"Don't yank it out!" I half shriek as he's about to pull. Natsu jumps.

"What do you mean!?" He yells confused.

I snatch the fish back and quickly put it in water but it's still hooked on. I just don't want it to suffocate anymore while its out before we can detach it.

"It's in pain..." I say and watch in sadness. I need to help him somehow.

"So" Happy says "We're just gonna eat it anyways."

"I thought you didn't soc—

I'm cut off by his sudden cry of joy. "it's biting!" He flies into the air pulling the fish up with him. The fish unhooks itself and Happy releases his rod. In slow Mo, Happy opens his arms to catch the fish as it glides in his direction. It gets closer and closer. Happy encircles his arms slowly around air as the fish slaps him straight in the face. Happy's knocked back and on to the ground as we burst out laughing.

Happy kneels on the grass in a dark arora of sulkiness "I've been dishonored by my lunch…" He sobs quietly, a huge blow to his ego. I turn my attention back on the little fish and pick it up. Again I try, but fail.

"Happy's right we're gonna eat it anyways." Natsu says.

"Yeah I know. But I don't like hurting it." I watch it in sadness, I understand that we're going to eat it and I'm ok with that, but I don't like watching it in pain as it bleeds knowing I did that.

"You hurt me all the time." He states.

"Yeah well humans are stupid." I respond blandly. While putting the fish back.

"You're one to you know!" He points shouting as I rock back on my butt.

"Yep." I stare at the fish in remorse. Please let me end your fish hook suffering. The wind ruffles my hair.

"I'm not a human." Happy holds up a paw "and you hurt me verbally."

"That's different, you're annoying." I tell the blue feline looking away, arms around my knees.

"So cold.." He says.

I ignore him "Natsu." I call. he doesn't respond. "Natsu!" I try again and glance back to see him staring at me "Natsu!" I snap one more time.

"Y-yeah—What?!" He snaps back into reality.

Why was he staring at me? "Help me with the fish again." I command "But please be gentle" I plead. He squats next to me and takes the fish out. I still feel horrible just watching it, I caused it to hurt and it never did anything to me.

"I'm afraid to hurt it again…" I half mumble shyly looking away.

"That's ok." He says sticking his tongue out as he works the hook concentrating.

"But please be gentle" I warned again.

"Relax" he grinned "I'm a gentle person"

I just looked at him. After a while he manages to un-hook it and I put the fish in the dinner bucket.

"I'm hungry" Natsu says "Hey Leo give me a bite of some of your fire" he crosses his arms.

"No" I snort.

"Please!" He begs.

"No. I already told you my fire is there when you need it, not when you want it."

"Fine, but I'm still hungry" he pouts, scratching the back of his head.

"I can go into town real quick and buy some snacks." I offer with a sigh.

"Yeah that'd be great!" he beams.

"Alright what do you guys want?" I ask as I brush off my legs.

"Fish please!" Happy says.

"Happy you're already going fishing!" I shout at him.

"Yeah but we've barely caught anything" He pouts.

"pick something else."

"No I just want fish" he mumbles.

I ignore him, I guess he gets nothing. "Natsu?"

"Ooh-Oh! Get me some Fire Flakes!" He shouts excitedly "I want somethin' that'll put a fire in my belly!"

I chuckle "You should just buy yourself a lighter."

"Why would I do that?" He asks as if there's something wrong with me.

"So that you can just eat fire whenever you want, and that way you can stop begging me for mine." I tell him.

He considers it for a moment "Nah, no fire will ever taste as good as yours." He says.

"If only her cooking tasted good" Happy teasingly chuckles.

"Shut up!" I cross my arms "You only ever had my cookies and I sucked at making those!"

"You suck at everything"

I turn "Anyways I'm otta here!" and stomp marching down the grassy path.

* * *

I'm still fuming as I arrive at the store. "I don't suck at everything..." I grumble as I head to the center of the snack aisle. I already know what I want, I'm quick when it comes to shopping. Whenever I go shopping with Erza she always takes the longest time admiring all the cloth and buying what she can.

After spending time alone with her I have concluded that she is one of the girl-iest women I know. She's as tough as nails and more than willing to get down and dirty during a fight. But put her in a dress and she'll kill anyone who lays a single scratch on it, and loves cute, delicate, sweet tasting things. People who don't know her would have never guessed she was that innocent. I on the other hand tend to fall for cute things but no one knows that except maybe Natsu.

I grab myself a can of chips, and walk to find Natsu his Fire Flakes. On the way I grab Happy one of his favorite sour gummy fish. I know Happy, if I showed up without any thing for him he'd whine and start asking us to share. I carefully scan the shelves "found you" I murmur pulling out his Flakes. I take a step away from the shelves bumping into someone.

"Sorry!" I squeak as the stuff falls out of my hands.

"Sorry about that," says a familiar voice.

"Oh hi Gray" I greet as I bend picking up my food.

"What brings you here?" He asks.

I shrug "Getting food for Natsu, Happy and I."

"That fire princess? Can't he do is own grocery shopping?" Gray insults.

"I'm only getting snacks for us. We've been fishing all day. What are you doing here?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets "Came here to cool off by buying a popsicle to eat."

We're quiet for a moment "Is it just me or do you get the feeling we're being watched?" I comment after the awkward tension.

He sweats a little "Yeah I've felt like that almost the whole day."

"hurry up, buy your ice cream, and let's get out" I tell him. We hurry and do but I couldn't resist buying frozen ice cream inside of a cut open pineapple and left with that as well.

We hide in an alley corner, I look out the side watching quietly. We seem to have lost the feeling for now or maybe its lost us?

I turn around "Gray your clothes!" I hiss.

He yelps and covers himself "Where'd they go!?"

My face heats up "I think your stripping has gotten worse..." He lost everything…how do you lose everything?

"Give me your pants!" He half shouts.

"No!"

"Why not!? You walk around in your underwear all the time!"

"at home I do! And don't you walk around naked all the time!"

"Yeah but there are kids out there!"

"Well I'm not wearing my boy shorts!"

"you don't have any underwear either!?"

"N-No!" I stutter realizing how bad that sounded "I'm wearing panties!"

"what color are they?" comes a voice. Gray and I both jump at the unexpected visitor.

A man whistles chuckling, two more guys behind him "Looks like we caught a couple in the act." I quickly position myself in front of Gray's naked torso.

"What do you want?" I snap, Gray glares at 'em.

"aww no need to be so cold. We're just lookin for some fun and couldn't help over hearing." he snickers. I begin to worry.

"Get lost sicko's." Gray says cooly.

"Come on we can share." The stranger smirks. I flush embarrassed, We are not a couple! Gray switches positions with me so that he takes the protective led, his bare ass facing me. I inwardly face palm.

"WhooWee this kids got it goin'" the man chimes.

"Shut up!" I suddenly shout. This whole situation is making things awkward and unbearable.

They all look at me "You!" I point to the guy on my right with the mow hawk "What size are you!?"

"I don't know…"

"Well give me your pants!" I demand.

"What!?" he exclaims "No!"

"Yes!" I demand

The older man laughs "If you wanna get in to my— " angry and annoyed, I quickly yank Gray from out in front of me. Throwing him back into the end of the alley wall and cut off the stranger with a fire ball to the chest. The guy crashes into a food stand and I'm too mad to even check on Gray.

I glare daggers at the other two "we're sorry please don't hurt us!" They beg.

"I said pants now!" I growl threateningly. The left one bows as the right does what I ordered folding his pants nice and neat before handing them to me.

"Thank you" I respond causally.

I turn to Gray's unconscious body, his eyes twirling. "Now get some pants on!" I chuck the jeans to his face. The other men grab their boss and run while my backs turned. Gray wakes up slowly and stands shaking his head.

"What was that for?" He snaps.

I cross my arms "they were annoying me." and turn my head looking to the ground, a blush creeping up on my face.

"So why did you want me to have is pants so bad? You could've just bought me another pair or somethin'"

"Because it was getting awkward." I still don't look at him but hear as he slips the jeans on.

"I thought you were used to seeing me naked around the guild hall."

I shrug. I thought I was too…maybe its cause we're alone and those guys were saying things.

"Anyways, you good?" I ask turning to face him, at least now he's covered.

"Yeah" We leave walking in a comfortable silence.

We come to an intersection "I guess I'll see you later." I say.

I'm about to walk off "Hey you goin' to the guild hall later?" He asks

"I don't know. We'll see." I shrug.

"Alright later." We end off their I go right ad he continues straight. I hurry my steps. Natsu and Happy are probably wondering what's taking so long.

* * *

 **Sup people, I just wanted to say that, that moment of them feeling like they were being watched was Juvia stalking Gray. I thought i'd be cute to have, and sorry if sme parts seemed a little rushed but that's just how it went. So anyways, hope ya have a good day.**

 **Confession! I'm also really bad with writing this shit (I mean commentary) for some reason? don't know why so just bare with me lol.**

 **So I don't know what the hell was going on with the posting, i'm trying to fix it so I hope this time it works**


	14. Chapter 14: Making Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I walk up the hill the bag of snacks bouncing up and down as I do. I begin to see the outline of Natsu and Happy still by the river.

He turns is head and sniffs the air his face set on a scowl as it lands on me "What took you so long!?" He shouts "We were getting worried!"

I chuckle "I've got the food!" I hold up the snacks. His face brightens and the two of them come running and flying to meet me half way.

"Did you get what I wanted!?" if Natsu had a tail it would be waging so fast right now.

"Yeah." I fish it out and toss it to him. He immediately opens it and starts stuffing his face. I've tried fire flakes and they're way to spicy for me, I don't know how he does it.

Happy closes his eyes and folds his arms "I bet you didn't get me any—" I throw the gummy fish and it smacks into his face. I snicker.

"My favorite!" he squeals.

"Seriously what took you so long?" Natsu asks with his mouth full.

"I ran into Gray." He nods then becomes completely absorbed by his food.

I pull out my ice cream "Did you catch more fish?"

"Yeah!" Happy says excited "I've caught three more! Natsu didn't catch anything" Happy snickers and I laugh.

"Shad up!" Natsu munches "I wassh tyring!"

"Come on." I chuckle and we head back to the rods. I sit as Natsu and Happy begin bickering and remove my shoes, sticking them into the water a bit. I lean back and close my eyes the wind moving swiftly. Todays a nice day.

Opening them I glance at the two still arguing then begin scooping out my ice cream I smile at them, Natsu catches me and closes his eyes giving me his wide Natsu grin. I turn away, and slight blush forms on my cheeks. I eat my ice cream.

"Hey Leo! Let's wrestle" He calls.

"Sure." I stand up in preparation setting my pineapple ice cream down. Natsu unexpectedly rushes me. I squeak and drop to the floor, he trips over my body, Sliding face first into the grass. I burst out laughing.

He wipes his face "Oh yeah! You think that's funny!" I nod my eyes watering "Well take this!" He pounces on me as I struggle to breath and grabs my wrists straddling my body. "You're in for it now!" He cackles. "Happy!" He calls, panic grips me.

"Aye sir!" Happy approaches immiedianly tickling me.

I scream and laugh kicking my legs wildly "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I cry. I hate being tickled! It's torcher! I scream again, my stomach in pain. Natsu giggles even more and then pins my wrist with one hand unable to resist tickling me. "I will hurt you both!" I scream, this is unbablarbe. I laugh uncontrollably my eyes watering and I can't breathe. I wiggle my left hand free and punch Natsu hard on the jaw. He flies off skidding onto the grass. I glare at Happy and he cowers.

"If you ever tickle me again I will murder you both!" I yell.

"We're sorry!" They yell together.

I wipe my eyes "Jerks!" I sniff. They watch me, Natsu sits next to the fish bucket. I look away holding myself "Sorry I just don't like being tickled for so long…"

Natsu hesitates "You still wanna fight?" I pause. Hmm…I lean down and pick up my ice cream taking a couple likes of the half melted cream. You taste so good, I close my eyes savoring the taste and sigh…Goodbye. I then chuck it straight for Natsu's face. He doesn't even expect it. The sweet ice cream slams into him. He's knocked back from his sitting position. I smirk.

He jumps up "You'll pay for that!" He holds up a flaming fist, trying to sound threatening but fails because of the mess of ice cream all over him. I giggle but then he reaches into the bucket and pulls out a fish aiming for my head, I dodge and hear as it lands in the water.

"Don't throw live animals at me!" I yell and start running. He gives chase. I have no set path and run in circles. He shouts random things at me about cheating.

"You tried to do the same thing to me!" I shout.

"So!?" he pumps his arms in the air.

"You're an idiot!"

"What'd you say!?"

I slow down a bit, naturally I'm faster than Natsu and quicker with movements. I catch him head on, we spin across the ground in a tangle of bodies. Sliding I manage to wrap my legs around the right side of his waist, he's got my left arm with his right.

"I've got you!" he shouts quickly grabbing my other arm.

"No! I've got you!" I grunt tightening my legs.

"You can't move your arms! I win!"

"You can't escape my iron grip of legs!" I challenge.

"Oh Yeah! Watch me!" I smirk. Natsu struggles shifting his weight over top of me kneeling. He tries pushing his butt in the air. I keep my lock and smirk. I've always had good leg strength. He twists, back facing me and tries to push up. Then changes back. It isn't till I realize how quiet Happy is that I notice the position we're in, and I mean really notice. Natsu over top of me, hip to hip, struggling to break free by stomping his feet on the dirt trying to push up. His hands back on my arms.

"If you stop moving I'll set you free Natsu!" I say hiding my knowledge of the situation. Happy snickers.

"Never! I won't lose!"

"Idiot no one's going anywhere!"

"You don't know that!" He objects.

"Yes I do! Look at our position!" He glances around but doesn't seem to get it. I'm not trying to point out how we look, only how it's a dead end.

"ugh! You've got my arms Natsu! I can't break free or use them!"

He smirks "You sayin—

I cut him off "I've got your lower body in an iron lock!" I growl "Unless you were to pry my legs off by force they're glued to around you. And you can't do that without your arms. If you let me go I'll just grab you with mine and you'll be completely stuck. I also can't do anything because the moment I let loose you'll pin me with your body." I pause letting him take it in my voice growing softer "study your situation Natsu, It's a tie. Or lose, lose depending on how you look at it."

"Fine" he grumbles looking away.

"on the count of three, we let each other go. Got it."

"Alright.."

"1-2-3!" we release at the same time and quickly back away.

We sit like that for a short while "I'm gonna get my chips" I announce, awkwardly Crawling over to the plastic bag.

"Well I'm gonna relax" Natsu lays back on the grass head resting on his palms, he stares up at the sky. I crawl around watching him discreetly before deciding to be bold and rest my head on his stomach. I hesitate a bit. He doesn't question it so I sigh comfortable, feeling his warmth behind my head. Natsu's feet face the river while my left side does. I open the can and pick out a few chips. "Can I have some?" He asks. I wordlessly deliver.

"Same." Happy says and without question do the same. I let my left arm lie on the ground for Happy and he snuggles up next to me using my arm as a pillow. We all look up at the beautiful blue sky.

"That looks like a spoon" I point chewing on my food.

"That looks like a chicken leg!" I can hear the smile in Natsu's voice.

"That looks like a hearttt" Happy chuckles.

"Really where?!" Natsu questions. I stay quiet, annoying cat!

"eww Leo you smell" Happy insults.

"Shut up" I respond. "Look I see a fish!" I point again.

Happy gasp "where!?"

"Made ya look." I smirk.

"Meanie" he pouts. Natsu and I laugh. We contiune resting and after a while, eventually I feel my eye lids grow heavy fom the warm sunny day. The lull to sleep feels nice and smoothing, easy to give into. I don't hesitate from the sleep I got last night the passing between worlds is quick.

Natsu soon hears Leo's soft even breaths of sleep. He slowly eases his head off his hands and lays them by his sides, his right hand gently grazing Leo's shoulder. He noticed things about Leo that drew him towards her even more today. She always puts on a tough guy act even around some of their friends. But today she let some of her walls come down. He saw it while she was looking at the fish by the river's edge.

Leo's usually polite when she meets a person but keeps guarded. When you get to know her you see her as a strong independent girl, a tad bit cold and tough as if nothing can pierce through her thick skin and affect her. Nobody in the guild would've guessed that she'd ever felt bad for hurting a fish. Not even Natsu had he not seen the look in her eyes himself. He saw sadness but care and love for such a little life. She wanted to help it but was so worried about hurting it more that she relied on a friend, something he assumed her pride wouldn't let her do but she relied on him, Natsu. And that brought something out of him. Not long after she fell asleep he and Happy followed suit.

* * *

Leo moans slowly coming out of her rest. Already on her side she moves her head to get comfier and cuddles an object closer to her. Peaking to see what it is she notices the blue fur of Happy and tiredly closes them again.

"Evening sleepy head" Natsu greets grinning. He had woken up a bit earlier then her and saw that she had somehow moved down to his lap holding Happy, allowing him to hike up on the palm of his hands and lean back. He was carful and decide to just wait till they woke up.

She grumbles a response to his greet but other than that didn't stir. Natsu couldn't quite tell if that was a good morning type of call or shut up.

"It's time to wake up" He said "it's already sunset." She doesn't say anything but Happy crawls from between her arms yawning.

"Sup buddy" Natsu smiles.

"Hi Natsu" Happy rubs his eyes "Come on Leo listen to Natsu" Happy says pushing her a little. She grumbles and clings to Natsu's leg. He freezes as she is unimaginable close to a certain area.

Natsu stutters "L-Leo you're kinda on my leg." She snuggles her head but then stops moving.

"Oh." She says and sits up slowly. Leo scratches her head and taking in the area. _Sunset like Natsu said, must've been sleeping for a while._ She stands up and stretches, her joints popping back cracking, _feel's good._ "Heyy Natsuu" She says still stretching.

"Sup!" He hops to his feet. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know" she says as she runs her figures through her hair "You wanna go to the guild hall?"

"Sure! Let's just put things away." They put everything away quickly, all the while Happy sucked on some fish.

They entered the guild to find that it was routier then usual. People were everywhere drinks in the air cluncking together.

"Gray!" Natsu called "Fight me! Snow flake!" He holds his fist in the air.

Gray immediately rises up to the challenge "Flaming loser!" _I didn't think he'd still be here._ Leo thought as the boys went at it. Natsu swung with a left hook but Gray beat him with a right upper cut. He quickly regained himself and punched Gray straight in the face, Gray let out a choking cry stumbling back. "Bastard!" He yelled barely ducking Natsu's left kick. That was a mistake on Natsu's part, he put to much force in it's swing and spun turning his back towards Gray. He grab Natsu and threw him randomly across some tables. His eyes widening as he saw the person about to get hit.

Leo begin to make her way to the bar for another nice nap when suddenly a body slammed into her back. The impact left her breathless and royally pissed.

The smarter guild members moved their seats out of the way in preparation for flying bodies but continued their drinks. Some of them wished Erza were here to stop them while others prayed that Makarov wake up soon.

"Who was that!?" She roared flames exploding around her throwing Natsu off while he yelled in fear. He landed just a bit in front of her. A dark arora formed, her eyes set on the guilty looking Ice make wizard. She strolled towards the whimpering Natsu and griped his hair. They tried to plead with her but she didn't listen. Without warning she flung Natsu at Gray. She laughed when he tried to run but stopped when both boys collided into the lonely dragon slayer Gajeel causing his table in the corner to flip over.

Gajeel roared to life punching both boys with an iron rod ten feet away.

"Watch where you throw things princess!" He yelled at Leo.

"Princess?!" She yelled in return stomping up to him. He glared at her and she him. "Watch what you call me, _Tin man!_ " she mocked. His stare hardened, his fist clenching. Both of them so distracted with each other failed to notice the surprise attacks coming their way from Gray and Natsu. The two of them yelled in unison. Natsu's right fist aiming for Leo's cheek and Gray's left for Gajeel.

"Idiot!" Gajeel growled dodging Grays punch, along with Leo dodging hers. The boys tripped and together Leo and Gajeel gave them a hard elbow to the back. Except for the fact that on the way down Natsu grabbed Leo's shirt causing her to fall into an unexpecting Gajeel.

Once the boys got to their feet they pounced on the now struggle Iron Dragon slayer and Blue Fire wizard. In no time all four where in a bundle of dust, legs, punches, kicks, and hair pulling.

"My-my" Mira said "look at those four go" Mira sat a at table with Cana, Happy, Levy, Carla, and Wendy.

"shouldn't we stop them?" Wendy questioned. They all watched as Leo landed a blow on Gajeel earning herself a surprised yelp from him. In return he aimed a punch straight for her gut but Natsu got in the way taking it in the face.

Cana laughed drunk as always "let the kids have their fun!"

"But Gajeels not a kid.." Levy commented.

Mira watched the fight a sweet smile on her face as she watched as Natsu held Leo in the air with a grip on her collar, only using his right hand. Leo kicked her legs pissed at being man handled as Gajeel and Gray landed blows on each other.

"Put me down!" She yelled her hands gripped around his.

"No!" He smirked obviously proud to have caught Leo, his left hand on his waist.

"I'm warning you Natsu!" He stuck his tongue out . "One last chance!" He closed his eyes mocking her. She growled, his grin turned to a look of surprise when she lifted her legs wrapping them around his stomach in an iron lock. She brought her right fist up in a flame and punched him in the jaw. Natsu fell back with her on him landing into the scuffle behind them.

Mira giggled at the two as Macao and Wakaba cheered Leo on from the hit she made. The men they enjoyed watching the brawl.

"Hey Happy?" Mira said. He looked up at her fish in his mouth. "How close have Natsu and Leo gotten?"

Happy giggled "They _likkkeee_ each other" Levy and Wendy tilted their heads in confusion. How the heck did they _liikkkee_ each other when they fought like that?

"Haha! I knew it!" Cana cheered throwing her hands in the air.

"How?" Wendy asked, she wanted to know how she could tell.

"We get them drunk that's how" Cana said miss interpreting the question. They all looked at her quizzically except for Mira who seemed to be on her trail.

"Remember the time Leo and I got drunk together." They all nodded. Carla who was trying very hard not to sercome to the immaturity of the women couldn't help but perk up listening to Cana. "Remember that at the end of the night she climbed on Natsu to take her home?" They nodded still confused "Well imagine if We got her drunk again. She'll probably get all nice and sweet towards him again." Her words still did not make sense to them. "But what if we also got Natsu to drink? maybe then _something_ might happen and they realize they're true feelings for each other!"

"You can't be serious!" Carla gaped "That's dangerous!" they all looked at her. "Do you not remember how she knocked out Gray, Vijeeter, and your brother Elfman." Carla pointed out. "Had it not been for the fact that she were tired she probably would've challenged Natsu and imagine the two of them drunk." She paused and they all looked at the fight.

Leo in the mix of battles between slayers and Gray, noticed the group of girls studying them. She didn't like the way they looked at them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Leo whispered trying to pull apart the fight to get their attention. They didn't stop. Leo growled grabbing both Natsu and Gray by the hair she pulled them apart and knocked their heads together while she used her right foot to stomp Gajeel who was already previously on the ground.

"Stop!" She hissed as the boys slumped to the floor. Gajeel glared at her but she ignored the look and motioned her head in the direction of the women. His eyes narrowed in understanding and went quiet.

"What the hell was that for!?" Natsu shouted rubbing a freshly formed bump on his forehead.

"Shut up!" She said and tried nudging her head in the direction of the table. He looked even more confused just glaring at her.

"What are you doing with—!" She grabbed him.

"We're being watched moron!" She hissed trying to keep her voice low. Gray didn't need an explanation he already knew what was going on and sat next to Gajeel on the floor. Leo lowered to the floor dragging Natsu with her.

"Glare at them till they look away." She said, so the four of them sat lined up together in the order of Natsu, Leo, Gajeel, and Gray staring at the table. The girls turned away quickly shushing each other in panic.

Natsu didn't understand why Leo wanted them to stare at the girls at the table but he had no problem with it, maybe they wanted to fight.

"I have an idea" Cana whispered hushing them. Carla was about to protest "Hey you four!" Cana called to the group. "Get over here!"

They eyed her suspiciously before agreeing to stand and walk their way.

"What?" Leo demanded.

"Relax" Cana said "we were wondering if you guys wanted to do a competition, boys and Leo vs girls. How does that sound?"

"Yeah let's do this!" Natsu exclaimed.

Leo ignored him "What's the challenge?"

"It's a drinking competition." Cana stated "Whoever lasts the longest wins." She smirks.

Leo shook her head "No."

"aww come on don't be a buzz kill!" Cana said

"why not?!" Natsu protested. "It's a competition?!"

"I don't care." The way she spoke her words left no room for discussion. Although Leo knew better, a small part of her feared that if she drank there would be another morning surprise in her bathroom. Plus Vijeeter was still kind of scared of her and she didn't want to scare him even more.

"Whats going on?" Erza asked from behind just now entering the guild.

"Cana wants to do a drinking competition." Gray told her.

"Interesting, who's playing?" She asked.

Natsu waved his hand in the air, Gray shrugged a _why not_ , Cana put up a finger, and Mira waved politely.

"You're not playing?" Levy asked Gajeel, he grunted a 'no'. He didn't really trust the motives of the women.

"Natsu can't compete." Erza said her hands on her hips dominantly.

"Why!?" Natsu protested.

"Because last time you were really drunk you went around bitting anyone who got near you!"

"I was like eleven!" Natsu yelled

"So?!"

"I'm nineteen now!"

"why were you drinking at eleven?" Leo questioned skeptically.

"I was curious and dug into gramps secret stash." Leo nodded, that sounds like something he would do.

"Alright fine. How does this work?" Erza asked.

"Leo how old are you?" Cana asked.

"eighteen. Why?"

She sighed in relief "Noting important." Leo gave her a questioning glare but she ignored it. "Ok let me explain." Cana started "To keep teams even it'll Be Gray and Natsu vs Mira and I. Erza you will keep track of many drinks Gray consumes and Leo you do Natsu."

"I'm gonna take a nap." Leo said. She honestly does want to have some fun but the better part of her knows to just stay out of it completely.

Cana paused thinking _shit! Well that's not what I wanted…ugh! Forget it, I'll try again later. But I'm still gonna compete._ "Fine. Happy you do it."

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees

"Levy you keep track of me and Wendy you do Mira." They nod. Leo than leaves and heads to the bar, she glances back at the rest of the group a couple times before laying her head down and closing her eyes as she pulls her hood up to block out the light. After a while she ends up in drifting between sleep and listening to the shouts of her friends.

Once Leo leaves Cana heads off to find a barrel of Alcohol while Mira fetches the cups.

"Alright children!" Cana shouts getting their attention, her right foot on the barrel. "Who's ready to get drunk!" she pumps her fist in the air, the others cheer with her.

* * *

 **Hey so wanted to give a little warning, I might not be posting for a while depending on where I am. Multiple reasons why; End of summer vacation, School coming up, work, and if I have my laptop taken away. So if it ever seems like i'm dead, i'll come back to life eventually.**

 **And as you read the POV changed and will stay like that probably forever :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just a little warning this chapter is a bit mature.**

* * *

Leo felt something bump into her side awaking her from her nap. She glared at Jet and Droy but they missed the deadly look because both were too busy fighting for Levy's attention. She put her head back on the table, her black hood still being used as a Curtin but her nap didn't return. Groaning in defeat she sat up and twisted her body so that her back lay against the bar. She glanced around at everyone, her mind catching up to her as she looked.

Everyone was still smiling and happy, drinking till their hearts content. _How can they manage to stay up almost all night still drinking?_ Leo wondered. Her eyes landed on Natsu behind a flipped over table. _What happened while I was out?_ He was on his hands and knees his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. He didn't quiet look like himself, there was something missing, but Leo shrugged it off as a side effect of the alcohol. His head slowly turned to face her and they made eye contact. She felt a chill run through her as he got up, eyes only on her. _Some things not right…_ It looked to Leo as if Natsu was missing his usual glow and for some reason that got to her.

Upon waking up Natsu was filled with many different scents all familiar, but one stood out to him the most. He walked to her, his shoulder hit Gray on the way "Watch it moron." He snapped but Natsu ignored him and kept stalking towards the girl. His nose twitched again inhaling that seducing warm- soft smokey coconut scent. His Gaze never leaving the blue eyed brunette. She smelled delicious to Natsu and it was driving him towards her.

He approached the girl standing just a couple of inches away from her face.

Leo's cheeks lightened in a feathery pink. She was unsure of what to make of the situation. His expression and demur very serious, it worried her but the close proximity made her heart thump unbearably fast. She stared up into his eyes as if caught in the headlights of a magic mobile. Those onyx orbs so close, yet so far. Usually ones that were bright with energy, now looked to be the eyes of a predator. Why did suddenly have a bad feeling?

The guild had suddenly gotten very quiet in watching the two but Leo and Natsu were to trapped in their bubble to notice.

The dragon slayer began sniffing the girls face. She smelled wonderful to him, as if she were his drug and suddenly he had the erg to taste her. To bite into that soft flesh and claim her as his.

Carefully Natsu placed his hands on the top edge of her hood. Leo still sat frozen and watched as he opened his mouth and leaning down, lightly licked her nose, it tickled. Her pink blush now turning into a rosy red. Her mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

Natsu slowly guided his hands down her hood, gently lowering it as well. Her soft wavy brown hair like a scarf on her shoulders, tucked into her shirt. She looked perfect to him and she tasted wonderful. The same as her blue flames but human.

Leo felt his hands bunch up on her shirt collar, his grip was hard. But then took his right hand and trailed it down her left arm, grabbing her wrist, he tilted his head lifting it to the corner of his mouth. Natsu gave her inner wrist a soft lick as well as the Fairy Tail mark. She shivered at his tongue but not in a good way. Natsu was always happy and carefree and this Natsu had the lustful look of an animal.

"Na—Natsu" She stammered, trying to pull her wrist from him but he just clutched her harder. He did let go of her shirt. She got up and somewhat stumbled but taking a step felt Natsu's foot trip her and his right arm wrap around her waist as they fell together.

The guild exploded in laughter. The tense moments made Leo look like a little girl. flustered and nervous of the intimate touch of a man, and that shyly trying to escape had tripped on the bar stool. And with Natsu still holding Leo fell with her. His body landing over hers without letting go in an effort to hold on to his best friend. To them it was cute and funny but to the other dragon slayers and Makarov it was not. They knew something was up. The dragon slayers could smell the danger in the air. While Makarov study the behavior of his children like an overly concerned father.

"Natsu!" Leo squealed in utter shock. He did that on purpose and now she could feel his legs begin to wrap under hers and his ankles over hers, pinning her to the ground.

"Come on Natsu!" Wakaba laughed "Give the girl a break!"

The dragon slayer felt the girl squirm beneath him turning him on further. He clutched her waist and pulled it closer to him. He heard her scream in panic. He moved his left hand to her shoulder pulling down her sleeve, then held her upper arm down and tasted her more, all the while smelling her addicting scent.

Leo out reached her right arm "Get him off!" she shouted. Leo was scared. Natsu had himself positioned dominantly over top of her perfectly and his temperature rising. He moved his face to the crease of her neck nudging away her hair. Leo felt the dragon slayer sniff her before giving her two licks and nibbling her ear. Each lick sent a ticklish wave gliding across her skin and she cursed her body for being so ticklish.

"Guys!" She cried again. _Why weren't they listening!?_ She panicked.

Natsu wanted her. The animal inside him burned for the need to claim her and make her his. He wanted to smell her, Taste her, and take her. Natsu licked the spot between her neck and shoulder once more, than bit into her soft smooth skin. The girl jumped as he did that and Natsu gave a small growl of dominance that only she could hear.

Leo felt his right hand move to her center and down. She shot her right hand to his arm in an attempt to withhold him.

The dragon slayer bit her harder, he didn't like that she had stopped him from what he wanted. The laughter died as they soon realized she wasn't joking around. Leo winced, sweat forming on her head.

"Natsu" Erza said trying to regain her composure "Release Leo." She commanded. Erza approached to lend a helping hand when Natsu growled. It was a low menacing growl that came from the throat and haunted the air. One that shook every Fairy Tail member in the guild to the bone. Had they heard that growl anywhere else or deep within a cave they would've been preparing to fight for their lives. But right now it was coming from none other than Natsu Dragneel.

The dragon slayer glared death at the scarlet haired women chilling her blood. Leo grimaced from a sharp pain on her upper left arm. She could barely glance back to see. Natsu's Nails were digging into her or more like claws raked down her arm. Leo whimpered as his right hand begin to move down again. She wanted to scream again but knew that would do her no good.

"Natsu Stop.." She pleaded. He didn't listen, all reason was gone from the dragon slayers head. Makarov made his move and gave Laxus a nod. He responded with one of his own in understanding. As he neared the heat around Natsu intensified. Had another women been trapped beneath him, she would've surely had some burns by now. Laxus walked between Erza and the couple on the floor, his arms folded. Natsu growled again but Laxus was prepared this time and didn't let it get to him.

"Natsu. Let the girl go." He ordered calmly but is tone firm. Laxus watched as Leo held in a cry as Natsu again, dug his claws into her. The four long claw marks were going to leave a scar even if Wendy healed them. Flames begin to appear on Natsu's back. Natsu was becoming even more aggressive with the sight of a male.

Laxus made eye contact with Gajeel who nodded to Natsu's far left holding up his iron rod ready. Laxus than glanced at Wendy who was quietly ushering people out of the way.

He turned his attention to the trapped girl "Leo." She opened one eye, he could tell she was afraid "Don't move." He said. At the sound of Laxus voice Natsu held her even tighter. Not good. Laxus was at a dilemma. He needed him to loosen his grip on Leo but if he got near the beast that seems to have taken over Natsu, then it would be an all-out fight. No but that's exactly what Laxus needed. Laxus stepped forward challenging the animal. it slowly released Leo and crouched in preparation to fight for what is his, it's eyes never leaving Laxus. Leo held her breath. At that moment Natsu felt a crushing blow to his ribs and was sent flying into the wall cracking it into pieces but before Natsu could get up was struck by a hard bolt of lightning from the blonde dragon slayer Laxus. Natsu let out a roar of pain before crumpling onto the ground unconscious.

Wendy, Levy, and Gray were the first to get to Leo and see if she was ok. Wendy winced at the sight of the four long claw makes but immediately went to work.

Leo wanted to be alone. There were to many people around and it made her uneasy. Her mind still reeling from what just happened. She had the erg to climb up the walls and disappear. She need to be alone and gather her thoughts but didn't because of the people around her.

Levy ushered her to the table where Gajeel sat alone when they first walked. Leos body moved but she stared at the ground _What happened?_

Gray grabbed her chin as they sat her down forcing her to look into his eyes "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

Looking at him woke her up a bit, making her alert to what was going on around her "Yeah I'm fine." She said somewhat weakly. It wasn't a complete lie, She just need a chance to regain her thoughts and then she'd be ok. He didn't press her and simply backed away letting Wendy do her job.

Leo was deep in thought. _Natsu somewhat_ _attacked me…_ Leo looked up at her unconsouse friend. He didn't even feel like Natsu. _That wasn't Natsu. Natsu would never do that._ Leo took into account the fact that he was drunk and that his behavior was like an animal. His eyes, the way he held himself as he made his way towards her. The way he smelled her face and licked her skin. Thinking about it made her blood run cold. It wasn't what he did exactly it was more of who was it, that did it?

Anyone with eyes could see that Natsu was not acting normal but question's ran through everyone's minds. What was that? How did it happen? Why would it do that? And would it still be there when he awoke?

Mira, Levy and Erza fanned around her, Happy too while Cana walked over slowly.

"Well that was fucked up." Cana said chugging her drink. Leo chuckled slightly, _at least Cana had the guts to say what everyone else was also thinking._ Makarov came to check on her as well Laxus following behind him.

"You ok child?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Leo nodded her head.

"what do you think could have caused it?" Erza asked Makarov, though she already had an idea.

They waited for his answer "I believe it was the consumption of alcohol." He stated. Leo listened carefully "and it brought forth something inside him."

"Basically his inner dragon" Said Laxus.

"But why her?" Levy asked "There were so many people he could have went after and yet he made is way over to Leo." Levy asked a good question but sadly no one knew the answer.

Leo didn't want to think about it, she wanted them to shut up and go back to their normally loud banters as if nothing had happened. She didn't like being the center of attention or having people worry about her, it made her feel things she wasn't used to and sometimes it made her feel…weak. The immature obnoxious part of herself wanted her to yell at everyone saying that she was just fine and could take care of herself but the calm mature side knew better, and understood that they were just concerned for her wellbeing, even if it made her uncomfortable, she would sit and wait till they stopped hoping to god that it would be quick. She also never wanted to be a burden and that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Natsu begin to stir and the guild held their breath. The dragon slayer awoke groggily, his eye sight hazy as he sat up. The first things he smelled was something burning, Blood mixed with Leo. He groaned rubbing his throbbing head and aching side, his whole body stung.

"What happened?" He groaned, his eyes traveling from face to face. He noticed the odd weary expressions of people but paid it little attention. His sight then landed the blood, he then followed it as it lead up to Leo, she watched him carefully and alert. Why? he then traveled down her arm and on to Wendy healing her. The smell of blood then clicked in his head.

Leo watched as his eyes widened in alarm and he jumped to his feet shouting.

"Who did that to you!?" He pointed upset. She filled with relief, Natsu's back. yet she still kept a bit guarded.

He went stomping over to her when Gray cut him off. "Hey! What gives popsicle!?"

"Not another step." He said, arms folded.

"Why not!?" He threw his arms in the air "I gotta beat the fucker that made her bleed!"

"Then you might as well kick your own ass." Gray snapped.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" He looked at Gray as if he were stupid and Gray had to reframe from shoving Natsu, he was pissed that the idiot didn't remember what he'd done.

"Look at your hand." Said Gray. Natsu looked at his right "the other one." He looked at his left and froze. Natsu found dry blood on his hand and didn't need a huge whiff to know that it was Leo's. He looked down in shock, he never remember making Leo bleed. He brought his head up looking for some answers and found Happy's sad eyes.

"Is it true?" He asked his buddy, Happy would never lie to him about something this important. Happy nodded and Natsu took a step back. He looked all around finding the giant crack on the wall. It must've been a pretty bad fight had it broken the wall.

Natsu was both a shamed and afraid of himself. How could he black out so suddenly and hurt his best friend? A part of him argued he would never purposely mean to harm his best friend, yet the proof was right in front of him. In her eyes and all around. What kind of monster was he?

Leo watched as he backed up. Her heart swelled watching him. They made eye contact again and she could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked like so lost and confused and it pained her to watch him. He looked again at bloody fingers, at the tail leading to Leo and then her.

"I'm-I'm sorry" He stuttered before jumping a table running out the door. Happy cried his name after him wings expanded to catch up on Natsu's speed. Leo too jumped up surprising Wendy who was close to finishing. They all looked at her but she ignored them, her goal set on catching Natsu.

Gray caught her uninjured arm "Be careful he warned." She tugged free but nodded, trying not to show her frustration. Each moment she wasted, lost time on catching up to Natsu. She then raced out the door.

Gray wasn't a fool he knew better than to question or stop her completely. From fear of her temper or the fact that when Leo set her mind to something there was no going back, he just had to warn her whether or not she took it.

Leo did her best to follow Natsu's trail, mainly by watching Happy from above. She almost couldn't spot him when she ran out of the guild. _I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have waited so long! I should've jumped on him the moment he woke up!_ Leo growls hating herself. _He probably thinks I'm afraid of him now or that I hate him! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Come back please…_ Leo felt a couple pricks of tears form but quickly pushed them away. _I don't want be alone_... _I don't want to lose you..._

* * *

 **Back! I literally got back from vacation today, everyone's so exhausted and cranky. And I me a lot of great people too and we plan to keep in contact! Anyways hope you like this chapter**


	16. Chapter 16: King Again

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Start playing 'King' by Lauren Aquilina when Leo gets to Natsu. You don't have to but I think you should, mostly cause I fucking love that song, and I honestly think it fits perfectly with the scene if you just listen to the words with it. Funny story too is I literally just re-wrote their scene together today, instead of what I had before, I like it and I hope you guys do too.**

* * *

Natsu jumped on to the tree above. He knew Happy was following him but didn't slow, he was afraid he'd hurt him too. He had no idea what he'd done, all he knew was that he hurt her. She was probably scared of him, he wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see his face again. Leo had been hurt badly in her short time. Her mother's death, the absence of a father along with mental and physical abuse. Although he wasn't there he could tell it wasn't easy. Back when she was trapped in the cell with her father, Natsu almost lost it. The strong Leo he always saw looked so vulnerable, being treated like that by her own father. Her own father! It angered him, what kind of father would do that to their own child! Had it not been for Leo, he might have really gone off on the guy.

Natsu pictured hurting Leo the way he had wanted to hurt her father. He knew he'd never do it while conscious but what if something like that ever happened again and they fought, he might kill her.

* * *

Leo picked up her pace using her fire burst as a means to speed up. She's close to Natsu now and doesn't need to follow Happy anymore to know where he's headed. His house. In fact Happy's right above her. He swoops down leveling with her head.

"He's headed home." Happy told her.

"I know" Leo grunted jumping off a branch and down a path. Leo debates on whether or not to ask Happy is she can talk to him on her own. It wouldn't be fair to exclude Happy from talking to Natsu as well, since he flew after him too but she decided to pull up some courage.

"Happy." Leo started but kept her focus ahead "Do you mind if I talk to Natsu alone?"

"You're not worried about being alone with him?"

"No! why would I?" _Does he too think Natsu's bad?_ "That wasn't Natsu back there and we all know it." She stated.

"That's not what I meant! I meant aren't you scared?" He hesitated.

"I'm fine." Leo said.

Happy snickered "You liiikkkee—"

"Get out of here cat!" she roared in his face causing him to fall back.

Leo mumbled to herself fuming "freakin' idiot no more free food from me!"

Happy having only one other place to go heads to Leo's apartment snickering to himself.

* * *

Natsu comes into view of Leo, he's only meters away from his house "Stop!" Leo yelled. He freezes and clenches his fists. She slows down a yard behind him, his back still facing her. She doesn't know how to start or what to say. Her nerves are failing her, she's got so many things to say but her shyness begins to overtake. So she stares at his back studying the way he holds himself; tight, and how his muscles are high-lighted by the moonlight as she trys to organize herself but failing.

Natsu's hair slowly shifts from the cool night breeze, he has yet to face her but keeps his right ear titled to hear what she's got to say.

Leo finds herself overwhelmed with emotion just watching. Suddenly without thinking she follows her feelings. She leapt towards Natsu and hugged him from behind, clutching her left wrist she holds him in death lock. If he wanted to pull away he wouldn't be able to. Natsu's surprised by her sudden show of emotion but doesn't move.

She buries her face in his back, screwing her eyes shut as she fights the erg to cry. "Please..." Leo struggles, hesitating. Though Leo can be bluntly forward she's not used to letting people in or showing her more personal fears. Little things are one thing. But letting someone in your heart or mind is what scares her most because that can lead to the kind of hurt that may take years to overcome.

"Please…Don't leave me... I don't want to be alone." She does her best to strengthen her last few words "Fuck Natsu… I don't want to lose you." There she said it, she confessed.

Natsu didn't say anything for a while. _Damn it..._ Leo tried her best to calm and put back some of the blocks to her wall. Occasionally one faltered and she caught it before it could fully break rendering it useless to her flooding damn.

He finally spoke "But why?" He questioned "I hurt you. We fought and I hurt you." She shook her head _._ "You've got a scar on you forever because of me."

"So," Her voice wavered "It's just a scar. You have one on your neck."

"That's different." She could hear the sadness in his voice "I did that to you. I did." He then shivered "And a crazy hooligan weirdo gave it to me." He paused "Best friends don't hurt each other."

"But you didn't hurt me Natsu."

"Yes I did." He said, shoulders tense "Did you see the way they looked at me… The way you did…" Leo felt a pang of hurt in her chest, because he was right "I don't remember anything…" He paused "I don't know how, or what I did, but I hurt you Leo. And what's worse is that I had no control over myself." He was hesitant to say the last words "What if one day it happens again? What if the next time… I kill you…" Now it sounded as if he were retracting into his mind, his voice sounded far off "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself, knowing I killed my best friend" Although he didn't say it she could feel him thinking it _Monster_.

It happened suddenly, Leo spun Natsu around to face her and without warning smacked him hard across the cheek, so hard the sound echoed in the night, leaving behind a stinging red hand print. He had the look of utter shock on his features as he faced the direction the slap forced him into.

"Look at me." She ordered, a slight growl in her tone. Natsu could feel the radiating anger leaking out of her. Leo clutched his collar "Look at me." She repeated, Natsu hesitated before meeting her blazing eyes. "You are not a monster." Leo was filled with anger, she would not allow her best friend to think bad about himself, especially when it wasn't his fault. "Look at me, I'm fine. I was scared, I'll admit it, but not of you." She meant every single word. "I was scared because it wasn't you, and now I'm scared because…" Her voiced cracked a bit, her anger was dialing down and her softer emotions began to resurface "Because, I don't want you to leave me." God she wanted to cry again. Leo loosened her grip and that's when Natsu moved. He quickly wrapped her in his arms unexpectedly. Smothering her in his chest.

"I'm sorry Leo" He squeezed harder. He hadn't realized that by running, he was hurting her himself. And to see that pain brought an unexpected feeling within him. "But don't worry. I'm not goin' anywhere." She looked up at him and he flashed her a sad version of his toothy grin.

Leo felt a puncture to her heart, and majority of her wall came crumbling down again. She was losing herself to the flood so to distract herself from crying she brought up some of her anger towards him leaving and used it as a back-up.

"Promise?" She snapped.

"I promise." He said "I will never leave your side. You will never be alone. I promise. I'll protect you." and she hugged him back, holding on to every word.

* * *

After their moment at his house the two went looking for Happy, and knowing the only place he could be is at her apartment made their way there. Upon entering the damn cat was raiding her kitchen. Leo quickly freaked him out and he dropped all her fish on the floor. Then after noticing Natsu he got a weird look on his face and dragged him into the bedroom. Leo assumed he was only looking for 'juicy details' from what happened, she didn't care all that much but if anyone deiced tease her about anything, there will be hell to pay for both.

She sighed before bending over to clean up the fish from the floor, and threw them in the sink because she didn't know what to do with them. Leo then pulled out a pan placing it on the stove turning up the heat. Looking above her she opened a cabinet and retrieved non-stick cooking spray. Her goal is to make spinach scrambled eggs with bacon, and fish for the boys.

She worked fast to spray the pan and fetched six eggs cracking them into the pan. she heard a shout from the room and froze. "Shut up!" Came Happy's muffled shout from the room. Leo froze, what the hell was going on in there? A part of her wanted to barge in but instead she shrugged it off. Once no more sounds where heard she continued. She spread the spinach into the egg mix trying to calm herself, for some reason she had this nagging feeling something weird was going on in went to get the bacon and taking it out put it into the micro wave she started the time—

"I did What!?" Natsu shouted and slammed open the door. Leo jumped facing the angry looking Dragon slayer. _What the fuck is going on!?_ She backed up into the counter placing her hands on the edge as he invaded her personal space. Her temper rose a bit but before she could even get any words of out he spoke.

"Do you really taste good?!" Natsu said "Can I lick you again?" Leo stared up at him baffled. What the hell did they talk about? And why the sudden weird question. He stared down at her with egger eyes. Leo was about to snap a 'no', when Natsu moved his right hand to the left side of her neck. She again froze at his touch, her skin tingling at the alien feel. He slid his hand to her shoulder and then surprisingly pulled down her sleeve.

"Ah-ha!" He pointed "I did bite you!" He then gasped, and with a look on his face would've made you believe he saw a ghost "Leo! I tried to eat you!" Natsu cried. Leo growled fed up with the invasion of space and Natsu's stupid remarks.

"No you idiot!" she punched him on the head, forming a big ol'welt. Leo than heared the eggs sizzling and gasped quickly turning her attention to the pan, ignoring the moaning man on the ground. She fliped the eggs and then reached for the now beeping microwave. Leo pulled out the now wonderfully cooked crisp bacon and the smell makes her mouth water. Natsu too gets a whiff of the aroma and like a zombie stands.

He reached for the bag "No!" Leo hissed guarding it.

"Why not? It smells so good" Natsu whined.

"Help me with plates!" Leo ordered. He groaned in annoyance but did as he's told brushing up next to her as he reached for them. Leo ignored the touch and feelings as she turned off the stove. Natsu handed her three plates "Thank you." She said and taking them, placed each on the counter. Leo than split the egg into three parts as evenly as she could. Natsu stared eager for the food, ready to get some grub in his belly. Leo placed two bacons, an egg slice and a raw fish on Natsu's plate. "cook the fish yourself." She told him.

"Thank you!" He beamed and grabbed the plate, quickly scarfing it down. Leo sets up Happy's plate then hers. She handed Happy his food "This looks great!" He said and wandered off.

Natsu burped "ahh" He rubbed his belly "I'm goin to sleep now" he turned to the bedroom.

"No you're not!" Leo stopped him. He looked back at her quizzically. "You're not sleeping in my bed all dirty like that."

"I don't have any clothes" Natsu said.

"Yes you do, remember you left your bag here from yesterday and it's got some clothes in there." She pointed to it by the sofa.

"oh yeah" He grinned and headed to the bathroom. Leo sighed and turned to eat as the shower goes on.

"Happy." She called to get his attention "What'd you talk about?"

"Nothing important" The devil cat snickered.

"mhm" She eyed the feline distrusting his words. Leo took a seat leaning up against the kitchen cabinets. she never bothered to buy a dinner table. She considered it somewhat useless because she spends more time out of her apartment on jobs with Natsu and Happy, along with the fact that she buys most of her meals at the guild hall. And when she does it at home its either in her room or on the sofa as she reads and relaxes.

Leo ate her food peacefully but when it comes to the bacon she savors each bite sucking on it gently to taste its flavor. Oh how she loves bacon. she's is brought out of her little world from the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Steam emerges from the room along with Natsu only wearing a low wrapped towel, holding it with his left hand on his side because he was too lazy to fully tie it. He came out still dripping wet his hair longer looking as droplets fall from it. Leo stared transfixed by his appearance. His muscles fully exposed and each movement he made; reaching up to scratch the back of his head, flexed his muscles naturally.

"Hey." Natsu said. Leo choked slightly, worried she'd been caught staring but did her best not to show and made eye contact. "I forgot to bring in my clothes, where are they again?" he looked rather bored, which told Leo he hadn't noticed. She pointed, untrusting of how her voice would sound if she spoke.

He eyed her suspiciously "You ok? You're lookin' kinda red."

"yeah I'm fine." She growled. He approached her, squatting just in front. _Natsu! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ He placed a hand on her forehead and narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you're not sick?" Leo panicked so she did the only thing she knew to do.

"You're dripping all over the floor moron! Get dressed! I'm taking a shower!" she yelled as if she were mad, in reality she was very flustered.

He fell back "sheesh..ya don't have to yell."

"I'm taking a shower." She restated and crawled away. Leo slammed the door shut and leaning against it let out a breathe she never realized she was holding. Opening her eyes she stared at the shower. The place felt humid and warm but that's because Natsu was just in here. He also left a track of wet feet out the door and Leo happened to sit on one of them, wetting her butt. She sighed and quickly stripped, perhaps she need a cold shower instead.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since the little incident, the two wee as strong as ever and in the guild but people now ignored it like it was nothing. Happy had left a little earlier to give Carla a wrapped up fresh fish. While Leo was in her room with Natsu, he kept messing around with a weird potion they got from a job they earned. It was morning and he was curious as to what it would do.

"Put it down" Leo said as she walked out her room and into the kitchen.

"Aww come on this could be fun!" He protested.

She rolled her eyes "Did you even read the label cause I did—!" At that moment she heard a 'thump'. Leo ran back into her room and stopped at the door way. Natsu was gone but saw pieces of his clothes peeking out from the other side of her bed. She heard a grunt and slowly walked towards the trail of clothes. As soon as she saw him, she froze. Her mouth gaped open in shock, no words could describe the jumble of feelings she held within.

"What are you looking at?" Natsu groaned rubbing his head.

She was stunned but slowly found words "Natsu…oh my god, you're so fucking cute…" She was trying not to scream like a girl and clutch her best friend in a bear hug.

"What do ya mean?" He looked at her weirdly and looked at his hands, suddenly his hands darted around his body.

"Leo what's wrong with me?" His eyes watered. _Fuck it, its Natsu anyways._

"Natsu you're a little kid!" She squealed. She couldn't take it anymore when his big eyes gave her a puppy dog sort of look, her heart just went out. Natsu had shrunk out of his clothes but wore his scarf loosely around his neck and tight underwear. Leo reached and picked him up.

"No put me down!" He cried throwing his arms in the air. He looked about five years old

She stared at him a small blush on her face as she held him out to arm's length. He folded his arms and glared at her with a pouty face.

She giggled and hugged him to her chest "Natsu you're so fucking adorable!" He struggled a bit but then found comfort in her mounds and closed his eyes feeling the warmth. She pulled him away and snapped back into reality.

"Fix me!" He demanded.

She pouted a bit "Alright but I have to take you to the guild."

"No they can't see me like this!"

"No choice dude, I don't know how to re-due this but maybe Levy can"

"Fine." He folded his arms. She put him down carefully and then reached for his pants.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She measured it towards him and then ripped of the right amount of cloth from his knee high trousers.

"fixing your clothes" She responded and held it out "Step in." She ordered.

"I can get dressed myself!" He shouted holding up a fist.

"Fine you do it" She threw it at his face. He scowled and grabbed them. Trying to put them on he kept stumbling unused to his small body. Finally he managed one leg but then fell attempting to do the next, all the while Leo watched him with interest smiling. She picked up the half-full bottle and examined it again. The label on the back was a slight trick. It said _drink to bask in - youth. WARNING; not for women._ A part of the label was scratched off. She found the cap and closed it.

"Aah-ha!" Natsu shouted in victory, he finally got both feet in the wholes.

"Cool" Leo said "Now tie it up with your belt" He pulled it up and did as he was told.

"Before we leave let me get dressed." She only wore spandex shorts and a gray t-shirt. She quickly put on Dark blue jeans and a black zipper sweater. She put the bottle in her large pocket.

"Let's go" She reached for him and he protested as she opened the window.

"I can do it myself!" he waved his fists in the air. She ignored him and hopped out but before that closed the window behind her. On the streets she put him down. He took a few steps stumbling along the way but slowly got better.

"See I've got this" He said and slowly stepped over a stick. A couple women walked by and commented on his cuteness.

"I ain't cute!" he shouted fiercely, fist held out to them. She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Natsu at this rate it'll take us hours to get to the guild hall." She hiked him up on the right side of her hip and he folded his arms looking way. He didn't enjoy feeling all useless and small.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully played the song with it. I've been very busy lately as I said I would be and so I cant promise any update soon, but i'd appreciate it if maybe you left a review on it but I doesn't matter if you don't. Anyways bye again.**


	17. Chapter 17: Growing Little

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

They soon got to the guild, Leo couldn't wait for them to see little Natsu.

"I can't wait till they see you." She chuckled.

"you're enjoying this aren't you!" he pointed.

She snorted "Hell yeah I am, Who wouldn't be?"

It wasn't all the time you see Natsu as a kid and she was never going to forget. She was always gonna remind him of this no matter what. Once at the doors, she slammed them open.

"Hey guy's guess what!?" She shouted "Natsu fucked up!" _well when doesn't he_ she thought and continued walking in as they all started laughing at him.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he shouted and fought to free himself from her arms.

"how'd that happen?!" Came Macao's scruffy laugh, Wakaba was on the table dying.

Cana finished chugging a barrel before exploding in laughter as well. Happy's laugh was the loudest of all.

Mira squealed with joy "Baby Natsu!" Leo walked him over to a table close to the bar and released him.

Happy flew over "You really messed up this time" he teased.

"Come on I'll fight all of ya!" Natsu taunted.

"I accept that challenge" Said Gray before flicking him on the head and then Natsu started pounding on him like the angry child he was.

"Ey, Knock it off." Leo warned to both of them. She pulled Natsu back by his scarf. Gray laughed but took the warning and backed away. Natsu sat down and pouted.

"So how'd this happen?" Came Makarov "Now you're almost as small as me" He teased the boy.

"Shut it gramps!"

Leo sat down on the bench and pulled out the flask setting it on the table "He drank some of this. We earned it while on a job."Nastu picked it up and opened it, sniffing the liquid carefully. "I told him not to, too but he still did it" He got a devious look on his face that no one noticed. "Anyways on the back it read—" Natsu suddenly shoved the potion in her mouth cackling like a fool. She choked swallowing some before harshly slapping it out of his hands and falling back onto the floor while kicking the table. Erza caught what was left of the bottle before it could brake on the ground.

"Natsu-! you fucking idiot!" she coughed and suddenly felt light headed. Her head lulled back and for a second things went dark. When she opened her eyes Makarov, Erza, Mira, Wendy, and Gray stood around her as well as Laxus. They looked bigger than usual, their shadows covering her.

Natsu kicked wildly in Erza's arms "Now look who's small!" Leo looked around and noticed her pants and sweat shirt were no longer on her and lay crumpled on the ground. Leo got up and swayed on her feet before plopping back on her butt to the ground.

Mira squealed "Baby Leo!" She squealed louder than the first time.

"Little sister…" Erza whispered but no one could hear her.

"Aww" Happy teased "Now you're just as cute and adorable as Natsu!" Leo finally understood what was going on but continued sitting confused. Makarov began to read the label of the potion.

"Put me down!" Natsu shouted and Erza dropped him.

Makarov hummed "This is concerning, Leo you said you read this right?"

She nodded "Yeah…"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel ok but… I also feel like there's something off with my body"

Natsu marched up to her "Now you're shorter than me!"

Looking at him reminded her of why she was like this "idoit!" She snarled and leapt at him. The two started wrestling, or more like Leo trying to kill him, and Laxus had to pull them apart holding them up but they still tried to kick and punch each other.

"Enough." He commanded in a deep voice Natsu stopped but Leo in a blind tantrum continued. In a way it was cute, her short little legs nearly all covered in her now huge shirt flailing to strike at the pink haired boy.

"You did this to me!" she shouted.

Laxus sighed and let Natsu fall holding Leo up to his face. Losing her target defused some of her anger. But staring Laxus in the face almost wiped it out.

"quit your flailing, you're being a brat." He said and gently put her down. She crossed her arms in a pout but didn't say anything.

"we need to fix this" Gray said. "Do you know anything about the potion gramps?"

"Well as you can see, we know what it does but the label leaves out important information. I can't tell you really anything but I think we should have Levy do some research on it for us. See if maybe she can find a cure." They all nodded.

"what do we do for now?" Leo asked learning to walk.

"Go home for now and someone can take care of you guys." Said Makarov.

"I'll do it!" Mira and Erza suddenly. The guild looked to them.

"I've always wanted a little sister..." Erza said shyly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Then let's do it together" Mira smiled warmly, Erza happily nodded.

"what no?!" Natsu protested "We don't need a baby sitter, right Leo?" He turned to her. She was about to answer when she suddenly sneezed. She sneezed fire and exploded Natsu in front of her and sent him flying onto his back, his legs over his head. She also rebounded into the air and hit Laxus, who caught her by a leg and she held her shirt to keep it from showing anything. Natsu then suddenly farted and fire sprang up from his butt on to Gray's ass. Gray screamed and Erza immediately equipped a sword and sliced off his pants putting out the fire.

"Thanks" He sighed in relief but now he was naked.

"On second thought maybe you two fire bugs should stay here" Said Makarov.

Laxus put Leo down "They obviously can't control their magic" he said.

Natsu hopped to his feet "We aint your prisoners! We can take care of ourselves!" He ran over and grabbed Leo by the hand. "You can't control fire!" He shouted as he sprinted with Leo. She had to hold up her shirt in order to run.

The guild stood somewhat baffled by the outburst and sudden escape of two children. Did that really just happen?

"What are you guy's waiting for!?" Makarov suddenly shouted regaining composure. "Get them before they set the city on fire!" Elfman, Erza, Gray, Wendy, along with Carla and Happy went after them. Reedus shrugged and decide to paint a picture of Natsu and Leo holding hands as little kids.

"Mira contact Levy" Makarov ordered.

"on it sir" She bowed with a smile.

* * *

Leo followed Natsu hand in hand. She was struggling to keep up becomes her t-shirt was giving her problems but at least they managed to hide from their comrades. As well as the fact that Natsu being five made her four and a few times she almost tripped, if it hadn't been for Natsu she would've fallen. She didn't know why she suddenly decided to run with Natsu. A part of her understood that it was dangerous to run around without control of magic yet at the same time she didn't care much and enjoyed the feeling of escape with him. They huffed to a stop hidden behind a large dumpster in an alley.

"Natsu" Leo panted "I can't run in this, it's too big, we gotta do something" Her shirt reached down to her toes and her collar hung loosely exposing her left shoulder.

"Just take it off" He suggested.

"No I can't do that!" She half snapped. He checked if the coast was clear and then turned to her. He studied the girl a hand on his chin and hummed in thought. She shifted under his gaze and then suddenly he came up and started lifting her shirt by the ends.

"what're you doing!?" She hissed, her cheeks red. She instinctively covered her chest over her shirt (although she had nothing to hide).

"Hold on I have an idea" He stopped and tugged on the sides lifting them a bit just a little over her knees. "Hold them their" He ordered. She did as she were told and grabbed where his fingers were. He tugged off his scarf and began wrapping it around her waist.

She gasped slightly "But Natsu that's yours"

"It's alright" He tied it in a tight knot and made sure that it wouldn't slip, making it nice and tight. "It's ok" he squinted his eyes and gave her his toothy grin "I trust you." Leo blushed and remained silent. She didn't know what to say. This was Natsu's scarf, the one given to him by his lost father, Igneel. The fact that he trusted her meant so much that not even words could describe. It was like her necklace, the last thing they had from either of their parents. He reached out his hand to her a smile stretched across his face.

"Come on Leo we've got to keep moving" She reached for him giving a small nod and slight smile with feathery pink cheeks. They emerged carefully from the alley, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. Once sure the two came out barefoot and causally walked along the stone streets. Leo tried not to pay attention to their linked hands, his felt so warm and even for a small boy, strong. She felt safe and resisted the erg to just hold on to his whole arm. A few times people asked if they were lost but Natsu gave them a happy 'nope' and the two continued walking.

From the far Mira watched the two together, she smiled warmly. After Levy had come to the guild she left in a little search for the two run a ways. She watched as a kind man offered them bread for their ' _little journey'_ and the two took it, Leo hesitantly. Sometimes it was sad to see how skeptical she was of kind behavior. She tended to put up a hard front and that intimidated people but you'd be surprised by how kind she could be from just one hello. Even then, it took a while for her to warm up to people. The two were so different yet so alike.

Natsu suddenly pointed at something shouting and Leo laughed but tugged him the other way while he struggled. Elman came barreling down the street and they turned a corner. Natsu motioned for her to stop with his hand, she gave him a questioning look but then he pulled down his pants and smirked. As soon as Elfman saw what was in store for him it was too late and he was blasted back by a Natsu fart. Mira cringed at the sight of her brother hitting a food cart, than the two ran off again.

She giggled "Pink haired blue eyed babies!" crossed her fingers and closed her eyes.

Natsu turned back to look at Leo as they laughed. She had her eyes closed as she laughed with him. When they opened her bright blue eyes were filled with a warm glow and her hair whipped around happily in the air.

After a while they stopped running and settled back into their walking pace but no longer holding hands. They chewed on the bread that was given to them and Natsu finishing his tried to steal some from her. She swatted him away annoyed, she was to hungry to share.

"to bad!" she snapped.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined. Just then they heard a voice.

"Did you hear that?" it was Gray.

"aww ya! let Gray get soma this!" He pulled down his pants.

"No idiot it won't work this time"

"Why not?" he still stood bent and ready.

"Cause you had the element of surprised than. Now he's too far— And he's seen us!" she yelled and grabbed him by the arm. He quickly pulled up his pants and held on to them. Behind Gray was also Juvia, who seemed to have joined the party. The two ran quickly with Leo in the lead.

"Why don't we fight'em!" Natsu shouted. "I can take him!" She ignored him and lead him under a market stand and into an alley. They ran down the path and quickly turned to the left. She spotted a ladder and Began to push him up.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He whispered. She rushed behind him and soon heard their voice's. Just as they turned the corner Leo scurried up and out of sight. The two lay on roof with a wall behind them and to the left with another ladder to their right. They ducked out of sight but could hear them.

"This way!" Gray pointed.

"Yes my love!" and they continued running down the alley and into the busy streets. The couple were silent, waiting for any other sounds. Natsu looked at her and grinned as a sign of 'clear' The two started to laugh, that was close. Suddenly she sneezed and shot back hitting the wall, then face planted. It was quiet for two seconds till she lifted her head and started laughing again, Natsu along with her.

"You may have been able to fool snow flake and rain women" Came a deep voice "But you can't fool a dragon slayers nose, Geehee" He pointed to his nose for emphasis. Their eyes widened in alarm and they screamed as the shadow fell upon them, the birds flying away.

* * *

Natsu and Leo sulked as they hung from the loops of Gajeels arms. He grinned triumphantly, he won the bet with Levy. Find the two first and he gets unlimited Iron from her for four days whenever he wanted. He kicked open the guild doors holding up the targets.

"Oi! Shrimp! You owe me!" He called. She cursed under her breathe, it's great he got the kids, it was important that they got back but now she had to listen to him nag her for four days. Gajeel set the kids on a table and they scowled at him.

"Cana call the rest back" Makarov ordered.

"Already on it" She responded. Levy had found out what the missing word was, it was _temporary_ but as for the warning label on women that remained a mystery.

"Alright children." Makarov marched up to them "it's getting late and you two arnt leaving the guild." Natsu wasn't paying attention, he looked at Leo's forehead and started laughing.

"What?!" She asked feeling her head and felt a little scratch.

"It's from when you face planted!" and then she started cracking up to, remembering the way she flew and fell.

"I'm hungry gramps, whatcha got to eat?" Natsu said recovering from the giggles.

"What do you want?" Mira asked.

Natsu jumped up and threw his hands in the air "I want a big plate of Lava munchies and a burning hot chocolate bar!" He shouted. Mira went up to them.

"No Natsu you're not having junk for dinner" She scolded.

"Aww come on!" Cana called "Let the kid eat what he wants!"

Mira ignored her and turned to Leo with a kind smile, her hands on her knees to get to her level "And what do you want to eat sweetie?"

"I want bread." She replied.

Mira sighed and drooped a bit but a smile still on her face "Well that's not exactly the healthiest either"

The door suddenly slammed open "They've been found?!" Erza shouted worry etched across her face. She spotted Leo and suddenly in no time had her wrapped up in her arms in a suffocating embrace. "Big sister's got you!" she cried. Mira left to find them some food.

"Er-Erza...I-I can't breathe!" she squeaked. The women put Leo down and got back to business. Leo fell back dazed.

"Any more news on the potion?"

"Yes" Makarov said "go talk to Levy." Levy waved her over. "As I was saying before neither of you are leaving so you'll sleep in the clinic until the issue can be solved or you get your magic in check." He stated.

"But that's boring!" Natsu whined.

"You two are bright young kids, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Natsu pouted a bit and then Mira came back with dinner. The two immediately started to drool at the smell. Mashed patato's, steak, green peas, and toasted warm buttered bread. She giggled at their hungry looks. Mira handed them their forks and knives but Natsu just threw his. As soon as she set the plates down, he grabbed the steak with his hands and began tearing into it with his teeth. Makarov sighed _animal…_ Leo used her fork and started stuffing her face with mashed potatoes. She loved the warm, creamy taste with salt and pepper and then went on to the peas and back. She ate things sporadically but left the bread for last.

Natsu on the other hand after finishing the steak moved on to the bread. He stuffed it in his mouth took a couple bites and swallowed. He then moved to the mashed potatoes and grabbed globs with his hands.

"You know just because you're a kid again doesn't mean you can't use your fork." Macao commented. Natsu ignored him and picked up the plate letting the peas fall into his mouth. He burped and leaned back patting his belly.

"That was good." He cooed.

After a while when the sun went down Natsu and Leo were put to bed in the clinic. Natsu tried fighting refusing to sleep early but Erza got the better of him and knocked him out cold. Leo didn't fight, she was feeling tired and welcomed the comfy beds but it didn't feel like home. She tossed and turned, an unknown feeling approaching her. She felt like she was forgetting something but brushed it aside. They didn't do anything important that day so maybe it was probably nothing.

* * *

 **Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you've got any questions I'd be happy to answer, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Childhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was a sunny morning the guild below was awake and happy. Happy ended up spending the night with Carla and Wendy. Mira served drinks casually and laughed at a comment Macao made. Everyone was there interested in how the next day with two kids would go.

Leo woke with a start and immediately hopped out of bed. Her breathing was labored and her eyes darted around the room. Where was she? She didn't know – wait it came to her, Guild? Guild what? What guild? She opened the door and ran. Something wasn't right she was forgetting, people, names flooded in and out for her head. She tried desperately to latch on to any of them. A women with white hair but what was her name? the image was forgotten. Gray? Who was Gray? Again the name vanished. But held on to the feeling of something pink, for some reason that was strong to her and whenever she thought about it felt warm and safe, that was important, she need to keep it.

Leo ran down stairs, she saw her guild and A flash came to her. In one instant she remembered everything but then felt strings pulling way. Makarov. Help. She needed help.

"I'm forgetting!" She shouted. The guild stopped and stared at her, what was she talking about? "My memor— I'm forgetting!" she shouted again and came to a slow stop at the end of the wooden boards "I-I-" her voice was lowering into a whisper and she held a hand to her chest nervously "Where am I?" Her eyes began to water her voice sounded small and weak.

People's hearts clenched. She looked so small and lost, the little girl was on the verge of breaking.

Makarov approached her. The girl watched him curiously he was a little old man with kind eyes and white tuffs of hair on the side of his head. She heard a few whispers and slight chatter from around

"Do you know your name?" He asked warmly.

"Leo" She sniffed but didn't cry. "where's mommy and daddy?" The question drew the guild into a death like silence. How do you tell a small child who can't remember her life up until this point in her age that her mom's dead and her father a dead beat? You don't.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna be out for a while and told us to take care of you."

"who are you?" she asked fiddling with the end of Natsu's scarf.

He smiled "I'm grandpa Makarov"

Her eyes widened a bit "You're my grandpa? Mama said you were gone?"

He choked a bit "ahh… well I'm not.." He coughed and quickly changed the subject "do you wanna meet auntie Mira?" he held up his hands to introduce her grinning. Mira squatted next to the child.

"Hi" She waved kindly.

"Hi" Leo waved back.

"Do you want a piece of bacon?" She asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Gimmy!" Mira handed it to her and Leo began sucking on it.

"I love bacon" She said.

Mira giggled "I know sweetie" and stood up

"Grampie why're you so small?" The girl giggled.

"Grampie?" He questioned giving a light chuckle.

"Yeah I'm gonna call you Grampie!" Laxus then came up behind them his shadow towering over the three intimidatingly. She quickly hid under Mira's dress and wrapped it around her head.

"Laxus" The women scolded, hands on her hips.

"Sorry" he said. He really didn't mean to scare the little girl.

"It's ok honey that's just Laxus, he's not as bad as he looks" Leo peeked her head out from under. "He's family too" Mira said "Just like everyone in here."

"Everyone my family?" Leo asked.

"That's right" She smiled warmly eyes closed. Leo giggled she didn't know she had such a big family, it was always just her and her mommy and daddy. She ran out and stood in front of Laxus.

"Ok La La, Pick me up!" she demanded and put her arms in the air.

Mira giggled and Makarov snickered "La La" he teased.

"Shut up old man." Said Laxus and hesitantly picked her up.

"Geehee" chuckled Gajeel from behind "Look at Laxus pickin' up a munchkin" Leo pouted and glared at him, hands on her hips as Laxus held her "Ey! Don't look at me like that princess!"

"Don't call me that sticker face!" She snapped. The guild erupted in laughter and Leo jumped, she didn't know what she did but it was contagious and soon she was laughing to.

"Even as a little girl she still doesn't like you!" Wakaba cried.

"She thinks your studs are stickers!" Makarov was on the floor dying.

Gajeel grumbled "whatever!" and marched back to his seat embarrassed.

"Ok La La, put me down." She ordered.

"geez so demanding" He mumbled but did.

They suddenly heard a door break open "Hey guys! I'm back to Normal!" Natsu yelled ecstatic and emerged from the clinic. He expected cheers but what he got instead was silence. "what's wrong?" He asked coming down the stairs. Mira moved so he could see "Why is she still small?"

"I'm afraid that was the warning label against the potion being used on women. They lose their memory and remain a child." Said Makarov.

"But it'll wear off right?" He bent to inspect Leo.

"I don't know." Answered Makarov.

He grinned at her "Hi do you remember me?"

She was silent for a moment. There was something in her head that told her he felt familiar. It was in the back of her mind but she couldn't quite figure it out. She tugged at his pink locks.

"Ow!" He whined and then she reached for his mouth and touched a canine.

"Y-you seem familiar" She finally answered tilting her head to the side, blue eyes studied him with curiosity.

"My Names Natsu" He said "I'm your best friend and so is Happy" he grinned.

"Who Happy?" she asked, at that moment a flying blue cat came through the air crying.

"You don't remember me but you remember him!? I feel so used!" He sobbed and threw himself at her feet.

"A cat!" She squealed "I have cat now!" she picked him up and crushed him in a hug. "I love you cat!" she hugged him tighter

"Well… Your loves… Killing me!" He gasped out.

"Yeah why don't you let him go" Natsu suggested.

"Ok." She did and smiled. Her stomach growled "Natsu I'm hungry."

"Natsu be a man and feed her!" Elfman called as he stomped up. Leo giggled at the humongous Man.

"You look funny!" She said.

"And you look cute!" He shouted back "And manly!" he added. Mira giggled at her brothers awkward antics.

"ah-ah- AH-"

"Oh god!" Elfman cried he knew what was coming.

"AH-CHOO!" Leo sneezed fire everywhere and it shot Elfman back, breaking a few tables, people dove out of the way. Natsu caught her and quickly ate the rest of the flames before they could harm anyone else or burn down the guild.

Leo giggled "That felt weird, let's do it again" He held her against his chest.

"I don't think that's such a great idea" Gray said. She stared at him, he was naked from head to toe.

"Hey idiot! Get some on clothes!" Natsu yelled and covered her eyes.

"Shit! My bad!" He covered himself and ran off.

"While he's at it you should get some too" Said Cana.

"Why?" Natsu asked "I have pants."

"Yeah pants from yesterday that now look like shorts on ya" Cana replied.

Erza spoke up "Leo needs some clothes too"

"Whats wrong with her clothes?" he asked.

"A t-shirt and your scarf is not appropriate attire for a little girl" she stated. Natsu put her down and Erza knelt to her level. "I'm big sister Erza" she introduced.

"You're pretty" Leo said, a bunch of 'awws' came from the guild.

"Thank you" She smiled "now why don't we get you out of these's rags and into something nice? We can go shopping and on the way buy you some food"

"Ok" Leo agreed but didn't really care how she looked but the food sounded good. "Come on Natsu" She reached for his index finger and grabbed hold. Mira was trying to hold in a squeal at the cuteness.

"What about her magic?" Wendy asked.

"As long as Natsu's with her he should be able to eat it before any real damage happens." Said Makarov.

"It's Natsu remember…" Happy said dully.

"Chill guys I got this" Natsu grinned.

"Alright Natsu she's in your care till we can Fix this." Makarov ordered "In the meantime Levy try and come up with a cure or anything to help."

He grinned but then felt a tug on his hand "Come on," Leo whined "Erzie's leaving"

* * *

On the way to the store they stopped by a little dinner and grabbed a bit to eat. Leo sat on Natsu's lap while she ate. He learned that even four year old Leo was still possessive of food. She was still like big Leo except more open an honest, not that big Leo would lie but unless asked old Leo wouldn't tell you much of what was going on and even then not the full story depending on how she was feeling about it. And sometimes she would tell it to you as blunt as she could to avoid feeling. That was her still hidden but he could tell she was working on it or warming up. Like the morning he first turned into a child, she when they were at her apartment she told him straight up he was cute but she squealed it, at the guild she never once commented on it or showed interest. What made her so shut out? Well…he didn't want to think about it.

As soon as they got to the store Erza went around grabbing all the little dresses she could for her. Natsu had Leo on his shoulders and watched bored as Erza excitedly hummed a small tune her eyes sparkling, she was so happy to finally have a little sister. They were also able to find Natsu a pair of sweat pants and a red t-shirt.

Leo kept messing with her hair and trying to brush it out of her face. Natsu felt her movements and asked what was wrong while he pulled her down.

"My hair won't stay put" she said. Her hair was still very long for a little girl and went a couple inches past her shoulders and her bangs were being troublesome. "Mama usually put it up in a ponytail and uses small thingy's for these" she held up her bangs frustrated. He got down to her level.

"That's weird" Natsu commented "you usually always have it in your face" He said.

"What?" She didn't understand him.

"Nothing, just let me see what I can do" He got up and searched the store with his eyes before landing on the clerk. He walked up to her.

"Ey lady, do you got a hair band and clips?" he asked.

"sure" She smiled "Is it for the little one?"

"Yeah" he returned one.

"She yours?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you her father?"

Natsu shook his head franticly his hands as well "Oh no-no-no she's just my best friend who was turned back into a kid again and lost all her memories," He scratched the back of his head "Actually it's my fault she's like this" he looked back at her with sad eyes and Leo just smiled.

"W-Well here you go" She handed him the things quickly, thinking he was just crazy.

"Thanks!" He cheered and went back to Leo. "Ok, take a seat" he ordered her and sat legs stretched on the middle of the floor, she crossed her legs and sat down, Leo giggled. "Alright let's see how we'll do this" He's never had to tie up anyone's hair before. He thought about the way Erza sometimes had hers up. He grinned "I've got this" and began to pull her hair up on the top of her head. His fingers combing through, detangling any tangles. He had his tongue out in concentration while she played with the end of her scarf patiently. He began to tie the hair up but struggled to keep it straight without pulling too much, and in the end it hung slightly limp in a messy bun when the band when he couldn't pull the rest of the hair out of the loop. With her bangs he pushed them up and used two clips to pin them on her head causing them to stick up but out of the way. All in all she looked like a wrecked mop.

"All done!" He gave her his toothy grin and she smiled.

"I Like your smile" She said "It makes me happy" She then proceeded to get and search for Erza. "Erzie! Erzie! Natsu did my hair!" She called. The boy sat slightly stunned by the compliment, could that be what Leo really thought of his smile? His train of thought broke when he heard a gasp.

"Natsu what did you do?" it was Erza. He jumped thinking he was in-troubled but then heard her laugh and sighed in relief. "I'm going to take her to try on the dress and we'll be back"

"Ok" He responded.

After a short while Erza came back with her "Get up she ordered" he jumped to his feet. "I found this dress what do you think?" She nudged her up to Natsu. The color was a light blue that matched her eyes and hung just below her knees. A spring dress, and had a silver bow wrapped around and tied to her back with silver linings along the dress. Around her neck was his scarf, the two tail ends draped down her back and her hair fixed into a high pony tail her waves flowing and her bangs pinned behind her ears.

"I don't really like dresses" Leo said looking down.

"I think it's fine" Natsu shrugged, he really didn't see the point in dressing her up either.

"you're no help" Erza said and marched to the casher. Leo went up and grabbed His index finger as they trailed behind her.

They decided to head back to the guild and when people saw her they started awing again. She quickly escaped their prying eyes "Stop looking at me!" She shouted and unlike the innocent little girl she looked like began to crawl under tables and climb benches.

"Leo if you keep moving around like that you'll tare your dress" Erza complained.

"I don't care" She said and climbed a table.

Cana laughed which caused the girl to smile "You should've just left her in her the way she was." Something than caught Leo's attention and she smirked dropping from the table and disappeared under another table.

Once they got back the two had separated, Natsu ran off to look for someone to fight, that was until Erza made him keep an eye on Leo. He didn't understand why, she was in the guild she couldn't get lost or hurt while in here right? Natsu closed his eyes for one second and then the next she was gone. He shot out of his seat and Cana gave him a questioning look but he ignored it. _Shit! Where did she go!?_ He looked around, worry written all over his face.

Suddenly he heard a large growl, she'd woken the sleeping beast "What do you think you're doin' munckin!?" Gajeel yelled and dropped her on the table he was sleeping on. She folded her arms and pouted unfazed by his menacing look. Natsu went up to yell at him but Levy stopped him and held a finger to her lips. The two stared each other down both unyielding to their glares and locked in their own world too busy to notice that everyone watching them.

Leo wasn't afraid of him, he looked scary but she didn't feel threatened. She just didn't like the way he yelled at her for trying to climb on his pants. Still she came here for a reason and wasn't going to back down. She reach out and touch his face. Her fingers feeling the iron bumps near his nose, her eyes softened in curiosity and she placed her other hand on his left side feeling his iron eye brows. Meanwhile she failed to notice the red all over Gajeels face. He was speechless, no one has ever dared to touch his face before and didn't know how to react.

"So they not stickers…Huh?" she studied them carefully and scraped a nail across some. "how'd you get them on your face?" she asked but he picked her up by the scarf and gently set her down.

"I don't know, now scram you're bein' a nuisance" Maybe the iron beast had a soft spot. She huffed and walked towards Natsu.

"Uhh! I'm bored let's do something fun!" she squirmed. The guild resumed their chatter some people snickering at Gajeel.

"Why don't you take her out on a job?" Mira suggested.

"yeah! That otta be fun!" He picked her up and brought her to the job bored. He picked out the most interesting looking one and showed it to Mira with a grin.

"No, Natsu no dangerous ones. Here" She went over and picked a simple one out "Do this" She handed it to him. "Some people need help with a little lizard problem do take care of it" She smiled.

Natsu grumbled "Lizards? How is that fun?"

"Bye, bye now" Mira waved them off. He hiked her up on his shoulders and together they left.


	19. Chapter 19: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Leo enjoyed the view from above, she could feel the breeze perfectly and enjoyed being taller than everyone. They came close to their destination and on the way spotted a little park with a full set of grey bars and a sand box. Leo gasped it was like kiddy land heaven.

"Natsu! Natsu!" She pulled on his hair excitedly.

"Ow, what!?"

"Take me there!" She pointed. He did as commanded and set the squirming child down. In an instant she ran off and into the group of kids. That surprised him usually Leo didn't like crowds of strangers but he had to remind himself that the girl ahead of him was four year old Leo and not anti-social Leo.

Leo ran to the sand box, bent to her knees and stuck her hands inside flattening them under the grainy earth. She felt something hard underneath and pulled it out. It was a metal screw.

"whoa!" A kid gasped in front of her "can I see that?" she handed it to him. "That's cool" He studied it before putting it in his pocket. "See if you can find more" The kid looked to be around her age blonde hair and black eyes.

"why'd you keep it?" she asked.

"Because it's cool" He told her and searched some more. Suddenly out of nowhere he was pushed face first into the sand. An older kid laughed behind him and she glared at him.

Leo stood up and yelled "Don't hurt my friends!" He was either five or six. He just looked at her and smirked. He leaned over to push her to but she surprised him with a balled up fist on the head, although she was aiming for his arm.

"Ow!" He cried and stumbled back landing on his butt. The kid began to cry. Natsu was in the back-round cheering her on, fists pumping in the air till he saw a man approach from behind the kid with an upset expression. That was his queue and quickly ran up behind her as the man started shouting.

"Why'd you hit my son!?" Leo felt nervous being yelled at by an angry stranger. She felt Natsu behind her and immediately ran to him clutch his leg and dragging the blonde kid with her.

"Ey! Back off man!" Natsu snapped.

"Control your kid!" he shouted.

Natsu scoffed "Control my kid!? She was defending her friend after your boy shoved him! And then went to shove her!"

"All I saw was her attacking my kid completely unprovoked!"

"Bastard look at his face!" he pointed down to the blonde kid who's face was still covered in sand. The boy was trying to wipe his eyes as he cried.

"Your kids an animal!"

"why don't you say that to my fist!" He shouted and held it up on fire. The man began to back away slowly till he sprinted off dragging his son behind him.

"You're crazy!" He shouted as he escaped.

"Get back here and fight me Pops!" Natsu growled but the man was long gone.

"aww Tobi!" Came a women. "what happened?" she felt up his face and brushed away the dirt.

"Mommy!" He cried and hugged her. Leo clutched Natsu tighter as she watched the reunion. Natsu noticed and picked her up, she rested her head on his shoulder staring out.

"What happened?" The women asked again but this time looked to Natsu.

"Some punks kid pushed your son, but my Leo took care of him" He grinned.

"Well-Well thank you for that" she stuttered and looked to Leo kindly as she reached for her son to pull him up. Leo gave her a small smile and light wave but didn't say anything. "where's your father?" She asked her son.

He shrugged "I don't know" The women had orange hair and black eyes.

She sighed "Thank you for watching out for him but I think it's time for us to go home"

Natsu nodded and watched as she left with her kid. The kids waved a final goodbye before they lost sight of each other.

"what's wrong Leo?" He asked her.

"when's mommy coming?" she sounded sad, it broke his heart.

"You'll see her again don't worry," Erza had explained to him the little lie they made up about her parents "But right now she'd want you to have as much fun as possible and besides," He held her out to see his toothy grin "We still gotta job to do!" She giggled a bit and clutched him excitedly.

* * *

From the far a man watched the interaction. Tears weld up in his eyes as he saw his little girl playing in the sand lot. Memories rushed through his brain, happy ones. Him and Arora each holding her hand and swinging her between them, she used to love that. Especially when he threw her in the air and caught her again. That was his little girl again back before the death of his beautiful wife. She was so innocent and young, at the time not even he knew the dark secrets of her bloodline magic. Part of him wanted to walk out there and say hello to his daughter, he knew if he did he would only see love in those big blue eyes. But he understood that he shouldn't especially when her pink haired friend was protecting her.

He watched as the two got into a dispute over the little fight and chuckled. It wasn't the first time she ever lashed out at a kid for bullying and had it been him out there arguing with the man, he would've just admitted his daughter being in the wrong and taken any verbal abuse given. He was never a fighter but his wife was and sometimes he wondered what she saw in him.

* * *

After a long but interesting little job they came back to the guild. It was a success and Leo walked in happily a huge grin on her face to show off her reward.

Erza was the first one to question her "What's she holding in her dress?" Leo used it as a pouch holding it up to carry the things "and why's it moving?"

Leo pulled her dress down "They're my new friends!" She squealed happily and released over a dozen lizards into the guild. People started freaking out.

"Don't let them get into the alcohol!" Cana cried clutching her barrel .

Wakaba jumped onto a table "Hell no!" Macao was laughing at him till he felt one squirm up his pants and started panicking.

"Come on be a man!" Elfman shouted at them, but felt one in his underwear and gave off a feminine scream. Leo clumsily went after a red lizard giggling.

"How could you let her bring them back to the guild?!" Erza shouted fending off her strawberry cake. Laxus flicked a purple lizard away from the bar.

"Oh my this is a mess" Mira smiled. Levy squealed surprised as she found one in her book. Other people were busy trying to shake them out of their pants and shirts. Gray didn't seem to have that problem because he wore no clothes. Erza gave Natsu a deathly glare.

"Leo guess what!?" he smiled nervously beads of sweat pouring down him face.

"What?" the girl asked just as she caught the lizard.

"We're going to my place!" He went over and picked her up "Happy you comin'?"

"No thanks I choose life," the cat responded, no way he was getting near Natsu after the look Erza gave him, he'd just stay with Wendy.

"Bye, bye Happy cat!" Leo waved as they left.

On the way Natsu again had her on his shoulders. It was easier then carrying her with his arms. She mindlessly played with the lizard in her hands, petting his head gently over top of Natsu's pink hair.

"You know— you know" She started "how I hit that boy?"

"mhm?"

"Well I missed." She said and stroked the lizards tail.

Natsu laughed "Whadaya mean?"

"I was aiming for his arm and I missed." She shrugged matter-of-factly. "And then he cry, did I hurt him bad?"

"No," Natsu said "I think you scared him though."

"I didn't like the way he pushed my friend that was mean"

"That was mean and it was a good thing you defended your friend."

"What should I name my lizard?" She suddenly asked and held it to the side of his face.

He glanced at it and grinned "You should name it sparky because its red!"

"New name Sparky!" She announced with a giggle.

On the way to Natsu's house they picked up a cinnamon pretzel and ate it as dinner. Once there it was already late and Leo was sleepy. His house's was a mess, old food, things everywhere. It wasn't safe either, but Leo didn't care and only wanted to sleep. She complained about wanting to get out of the dress to sleep and so Natsu handed her a white shirt with red short sleeves and square designs in the middle as a PJ. She was able to change herself, but was very slow. She also undid her air, struggling with pulling off the hair band till he came in to help.

Soon he had her settled nicely on the sofa with a big soft blanket, he sniffed to make sure it and the fluffy pillow was clean. The girl was out like a light, exhausted from all of today's fun. Natsu smiled and then went up to his hammock, he usually slept on the couch, but let Leo have it instead.

Sometime through the night Leo woke up. Her eyes wandered in the darkness and she became scared. Her childish overactive imagination thinking of things that didn't exist in the dark. Sometimes it was like she could feel the monsters _eyes_ on her, watching her every move. It was scary, little Leo brought the blanket over her head as a shield. It quickly became stuffy and uncomfortable so she peeked out and let herself breathe. She didn't know if whether or not she should call for Natsu or stay awake in fear of the darkness. Maybe if she could find him she could climb into bed with him safely, monsters didn't attack kids when they were with adults.

Bravely, doing her best to push down the fear she sat up. Her eyes skimed the darkness for any signs of Natsu. She heard his snores from behind the sofa and noticed movement from the area. She froze unsure of what it was till she realized it was only him. She checked around one last time before gathering her courage and crawling off the sofa. She sped walked towards him and on the way accidently tripped on a few things unable to see clearly. But when she was close enough jogged towards the hammock and gripped the edge. She heard a slight choking nose from when his snoring stoped as she shook the hammock.

"Natsu Natsu I'm scared!" she said in a hurry.

Groggily he sat up and rubbed his eyes "What are you scared of?"

"The dark. can I sleep with you?" She pleaded.

"Sure" He lifted her on to the hammock and returned to his laying position but with her between his left arm and chest. She snuggled in happily safe and warm a small smile on her face. She used his shoulder as a pillow and curled into his chest closing her eyes. From the sound of Natsu's breathing he was already asleep. She took in his ashy smell as comfort, the monsters couldn't get her as long as she was with him.

* * *

Leo woke up feeling rested but her mind was still trying to catch up. She moaned slightly to help it move faster and moved her left leg up to get circulation. Suddenly she froze and her eyes snapped open. She didn't dare move but let her eyes drag in the information before her. She lay on her side, her left hand clutching Natsu's shirt while her left leg lie carelessly over top of him. Her head rested on his chest with his head leaned against hers and she could feel his hand on her back. Leo's heart was beating a million times per minute. She was big again, thank Mavis for that! But her mind was spinning in confusion and her face felt read hot with an embarrassed blush.

She did her best to calm herself and recall her memories. But that just made it a bit worse _oh my god! I called Laxus La La and made him pick me up. I even touched Gajeel's face! Fuck! He's gonna kill me the next time he sees me big. Damn it I released a swarm of lizards in the guild too she laughed internally,_ _but that was pretty funny. I also punched a kid…And Natsu stuck up for me._ Her feelings finally calmed and she voidly stared at Natsu's shirt just listening to his even breathing and heartbeat. She would be lying to herself if said she didn't enjoy the comfort of being next to him. She'd never been this close to anyone intimately, except for Happy, but he didn't count. This was an alien, but comforting feel and it was so warm and relaxing. A better part of her knew that she had to get up, but her selfish side wanted to stay and bathe in the ease of her mind. She found herself fighting with her eyelids to stay awake and leave.

But giving in was easier than fighting what called.

* * *

It'd been a while since she was a kid and the next time she awoke it was by Natsu's surprised shouts. He was all excited and immediately challenged her to a fight, then after he lost the wrestling match apologized for turning her into a kid and having her memory erased. She couldn't hold it against him though, he didn't know what would happen so it wasn't exactly his fault but in the end turned into a knew memory she wouldn't forget.

Still she had a hard time with the guild once they saw her big again. They wouldn't stop treating her like a kid. Makarov was in love with the new nick name 'Grampie' she gave him and wouldn't stop teasing her about it but at least Laxus didn't say anything about 'La La'. Erza was sad to lose her little sister, but Mira was more ecstatic than ever, what was that take-over mage planning?

When she saw Gajeel again he challenged her to a fight calling across the guild that he would beat her ass for touchin' his face. She gladly accepted, she need something to help show them that she wasn't little girl anymore. Together her an Gajeel destroyed half the guild tables and chair till Erza broken them up and forced them to clean the whole place. Redus also made a couple pictures, one with her and Natsu as kids and another with just her in a dress smiling like the happy little girl she was.

But tonight was a night for some relaxation. Team Erza had just finished a job and decided to spend the night in a hot springs hotel. Leo collapsed on the bed matts. Erza, Wendy, along with Carla and Cana followed behind. The boys were in another room undressing.

"Where are we again?" Leo asked her voice muffled by the pillow.

"At a hot springs hotel." Answered Erza.

She sat up "How does it work?" Leo's never been to a hot springs before and was somewhat anxious to try it out.

"You have three different springs," Erza held up three fingers "Co-gender, Ladies, and Men."

"Sadly this hot springs doesn't have Co-baths" Said Cana with a pout.

"True, well anyways you also have a choice of whether or not you want a towel or to go in naked." Erza said.

"I'll take a towel" Said Leo.

Cana snorted "Prude."

"Shut up" Leo snapped.

"Here I have a towel for you" Wendy approached.

"Thanks" she smiled kindly and took one from the girls arms.

"There are also robes" Erza went around and handed people some. Cana and Erza immediately started stripping after that. Leo snapped the other direction with a blush. She's never changed in front of anyone to the point of getting naked and only few times seen a women's naked body. Swallowing some courage she pulled off her shirt, but left her back facing them. Then she threw her skirt to the ground and unclasped her bra shrugging it off. Taking off her panties she reached for her towel. Suddenly there was a hand on her right boob, Leo screamed as Cana felt up her chest with a devious smirk. She slapped her had away and grabbed the towel harshly wrapping it around her, she glared at the other brunette.

"what the hell!?" She snapped.

Cana laughed "You should've seen your face!"

"Whatever I'm outta here! Meet you at the spring!" Leo stomped out of the room fuming. The action had her completely off guard, and instead of feeling embarrassed focused on anger.

She followed a path to the hot springs muttering curses under her breath. Cana was great help on the job they had earlier, it was actually her idea to do the job and asked If Erza and her team wanted to help. They earned a lot of money, but a quarter of it was going to the building Leo and Natsu destroyed in the process when they got into a fight.

Leo passed a door but then stopped and walked backwards. She glanced around, there were a few lockers and then another door that was opened to reveal a hot spring. It was quiet and being alone in an unknown place Leo entered hesitantly and closed the door behind her.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. She brightened a bit feeling better about being alone and walked towards the Hot spring shutting that door behind her. She instantly felt the humid heat of the spring and walked towards the edge, dipping her foot to test the water. It felt soothing warm. She carefully walked in and sighed at the wonderful temperature.

Leo found a corner between two rocks and settled in nicely. It gave her a wide view of the pool and door while making her feel closed in and comfortable. Leo closed her eyes and sighed, she was going to enjoy the quiet while it lasted.

Soon enough it was disrupted by the sound of the door. Leo snapped her eyes open and straightened but kept her shoulders an inch above the water. Her heart just about leapt out of her chest and tensed as she saw two men enter...Naked. They were having a light chatter till they noticed Leo and stilled at the door, she looked away her cheeks flaming. _I thought there were no Co-sex baths?! Oh my god am I in the wrong place or are they?!_ She panicked internally. One of the men coughed and the other snickered before they slowly made their way in the bath.

 _Oh god…I must be._


	20. Chapter 20: Treasure Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Slowly she started to make her way to the edge of the pool, but froze when the door opened again. Relief washed through her as she saw who it is.

"Leo?" Natsu questioned. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm in the wrong place," she squeaked.

"No shit" he chuckled and then she notice he was naked too.

"Cover yourself!" She hissed in a whisper.

"No! you're in the wrong place not me!" He stated and put his hands on his hips proudly.

She covered her eyes with one hand stupidly "Yep and I'm leaving." She looked up and pulled herself over the edge. As she did a hand reached out of the water and yanked off her towel. She screamed and dropped to the ground covering herself.

"The fuck do you think you're doing Man!?" Natsu shouted.

"Just having some fun," He took the towel and balled it up tossing it to his buddy, who didn't bother catching it. This time Leo had no anger to fuel revenge, she felt violated and vulnerable her eyes on the brink of tears. Had she been wearing at least a bra and underwear she would've been just fine beating his ass. But this was different. She stayed crouched, arms around her breast while her legs squeezed tightly together, as she hunched over and bit her bottom lip.

"Bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass for doing that to Leo!" Natsu yelled and lite his hands ablaze.

"Whoa! I'm sorry dude! I didn't know she's your girlfriend!" He jumped back, Natsu leapt into the water and as the guy tried to run punched his head sending him into a rock unconisous.

Natsu glared at the other man "You wanna piece of me!?" He growled. The man shook his head and held his hands up high "Grab your friend and get out" Natsu ordered. The guy did and in no time sprinted out of the pool with his friend dangling behind him.

Natsu turned to look at Leo, his lower half submerged in water "Are you ok?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "Are you gonna move or not?" he said irritated.

"No." she finally responded.

He sighed understanding fully that she wasn't going to move, _stubborn Leo_ "I'm gonna to pick you up" He stated.

"No." she panicked a bit.

"I'm gonna do it." She heard the sloshing of the water.

"didn't you bring something to cover yourself before entering?"

"Nope,"

She pictured something in her head but quickly shoved it away "Can't you find me something?" she tried.

He snorted "and leave you alone in here naked? Like hell!" he had a point she agreed. She probably wouldn't of felt safe stranded here alone. "Here I come" he gave a heads up.

Leo squeezed her eyes shut and tensed. She was about to be carried naked by an equally bare skinned man. Natsu took his left arm and hooked it under her legs, while his right arm reached around her back and held her bicep tightly. Leo felt as he pulled her against his hot chest and lifted her gently. She continued to keep her eyes closed and body covered as best she could.

Natsu stepped out of the spring with her in his arms and carried her out the door. She tried her best to keep certain thoughts out of her head but her mind got the better of her, _Natsu's naked just below me…_ she felt her cheeks heat. He casually walked her out into the hall, luckily for her no one was there.

Natsu kept his eyes forward bored, until he accidently noticed a piece of her hair slide between her breasts. As if caught in a trap they wandered down her body. His eyes skimmed across her toned stomach. Her skin glistened from beads of water that lingered on her smooth body.

"Natsu where are you taking me?" Her voice snapped him out of his ogling. Out of fear he looked to her eyes but they were still closed, his heart beat settled down.

"M-My room." He answered her, a blush creeped its way to his cheeks.

"Where's Gray?"

He thought about it for a moment "Yeeaah I don't really know"

"What if he's in there?" She worried.

"Nah, he left I just don't know where" Natsu assured her.

"Ok." She finally opened her eyes and stared at the walls while they moved.

Once they got to his room he set her down carefully and went to a large cabinet. Leo stared at his back as he walked to it. As soon as he opened the wooden cabinet a large avalanche of pillows and blankets tackled him to the floor. She laughed at the surprised look on his face from the sudden attack. Natsu popped up from underneath and grinned back at her throwing a pillow. She blocked it with her forearm giggling.

"Give me a blanket." she commanded and caught it with her face. Leo grumbled and brushed her hair from her eyes, then stood up and wrapped it around her. She walked over to Natsu and kneeled next to him. He wrapped a towel around him as well. Leo picked up a pillow and then looked around the room. She spotted a desk and a couple cushion seats. A childish idea came to her and she turned to Natsu who had a pillow ready for her face. He paled and she smacked him in the face instead and laughed.

"Natsu!" She chuckled and sat on his chest "Let's make a blanket tent or pillow fort! I've never done it before,"

"Really?!" He sat up and Leo slide to her butt. She shook her head "Man you've missed out, we used to do that all the time in the guild when we were little" he smiled.

"Well than teach me." She said.

"Ok! First things first!" He held a finger in the air "Grab… a bunch of pillows!" he ordered. She did and waited for further commands. He got up and dragged out the desk placing it in the center of the room. "Get a blanket too" she went back for one. "Ok give it here" He held out his hand and she gave it to him. "Drop the pillows we don't need em' right now" Leo rolled her eyes and let them fall. He had his tongue out in concertation.

In no time working together they formed a neat little tent shack of blankets and pillows. They used pots from out in the hall to hold the blanket on the desk, and two chairs on each side to hold up the sides of the blankets, and used the pillows to fill up any gaps giving the blanket fort a small comfy feel to it.

Natsu grinned at their work standing tall and proud.

"I'm going first!" Leo called and began to crawl into the tent.

"No fair" Natsu pouted, but dropped to the ground next to her. She carefully crawled in worried that if she came in rough it might fall. "You're being slow" Nastu complained and pushed her ass to move her.

"Dick!" She yelled and kicked back landing a blow to his face "Don't touch my ass!" Leo snapped.

"Jeez sorry…" He mumble rubbing his cheek while on his back. Once in, he followed behind settling to her left. The tent was wide enough to fit the two closely together and long enough for Natsu to just barely stretch his legs. The tent was dark but she could still see in front of her. They both lay on their sides facing each other.

"What should we do now?" Leo asked.

"Hm…Tell stories! Make something up" He told her.

She chuckled thinking a bit, "Ok I got one" She giggled.

He leaned on his elbow in wait "Ok so there's a zombie invasion" She started "And it's me, you and Levy."

"alright" he said, he was interested to see how this was going to go.

"It all started when Levy brought a juice to a group of her friends and they drank it turning into zombies, Levy saw and ran. Oh and Gray is already a zombie he also started it"

Natsu chuckled "idiot."

"So we meet up with her and the three of us run to the guild, but on the way we somehow run into Ichiya and Erza. The zombies are right behind use when suddenly he trips! And on the way down he grabbed on to Erza's ankle. "No get off me bitch!" she shouted trying to kick him off, but it was too late and the zombies over took them!"

Natsu started bursting out laughing envisioning the way the Ichiya fell and grabbed on to her. His laugh was contagious and spread to Leo.

Leo continued with her zombie story making a big story with funny stupid deaths that caused both of them to laugh with tears and until their stomachs hurt. At one point Natsu lost both his legs do to Wendy's failed attempts with a chainsaw, but was later turned into a cyborg. Natsu took pride in his story transformation and felt like a total bad ass.

Eventually after the story they settled down and fell into a comfortable silence. The two of them had previously switch positions to lay on their stomachs but continued facing each other. Leo soon closed her eyes feeling the call of sleep. Natsu was awake a little longer thinking back to the exciting story before joining her.

Gray walked into his room. The team had been looking for Leo after she never showed up to the spring. Gray went to find Natsu for help but he wasn't in the men's spring so he assumed he went back to the room. He was surprised to see the large blanket fort in the middle of the room. He walked over and lifted the end peering inside. The two faced each other asleep, Leo's fist between them as her lips were slightly parted relaxed while Natsu's arm lay lazily over her upper back. He snorted, all that worry for nothing.

* * *

"Leo! Leo!" The sudden shouts startled the girl. She lay on her bed in a white t-shirt and boy shorts, lost in the world of a book. She'd decided to take the day off from any adventures or socializing just to relax and be with her self no worries or cares just her and her little world. But of course that was just too much to ask.

"What?" she snapped irritated as Natsu entered through her window.

"Gramps chose us!"

"What do you mean?" The girl questioned suspiciously. She decided to take one day off from the world and something interesting happens.

He grins "you know the big treasure contest that wins a bunch of money for your guild!"

"No." she shook her head unimpressed.

"Oh, well it's a big contest for a guilds strongest team! And gramps chose us! Along with Erza and Gray." He finishes lamely. "I think he would've chosen Laxus's team but they're away on another job. So get dressed we're leaving soon!"

Leo groaned "Do I need to pack anything?"

He shrugs "Not sure, but Gramps will probably know more."

Leo changed into a short black skirt and crimson hoodie with black boots following behind Natsu.

* * *

Leo, Gray, Erza, and Natsu enter into a crowded building, preparing to finish sighing to enter the tournament. After a talk with Makarov Leo was able to understand better what was really going on.

The competition is important, but not as important as the Grande Magic games. There isn't much of a point to the competitions other than a good name for a guild and lots of money. But the only way you can enter is if you're an official team and the max is four people per-group as well. Each year is somewhat different so no one knows exactly what's going on, but you get the jest of it. The competition is shown through lacrima cameras and broadcasted live for people to watch. The rest you have to find out yourself.

The four of them stand at a corner, they've already signed their names, given a room number but have been told to wait for further instructions. Leo felt anxious and alert. On the way in she had glanced around viewing the competitors from other guilds. Not a lot of them were familiar to her and half of the guilds in here were dark guilds.

The girl had her back turned to the crowd, but assessed what she saw before, one guy with a beard and eye patch, another with a green mow hawk. They all looked pretty strong to her. Occasionally one of the contestants would catch her eye and snicker, she'd glared back.

Than the looks on Erza and Gray's face caught her attention they were looking at something behind her. Natsu was sitting up against the wall in the very corner bored.

"What?" Leo asked and then felt an arm find its way over her shoulder pulling her close. Leo glanced back and glowered at the man and his group.

"Hey there." Greeted the stranger with a cocky smile. Leo immediately didn't like him.

"Get off me." She growled and half shoved him off. Natsu smirked, he didn't really like the way the guy just came up casually and touched her, that was his thing.

He stumbled back holding up his hands "Sorry my bad." He smirked.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

The female with short light brown hair answered. She sounded nice and polite "Sorry about Nero" She apologized, her eyes closed sweetly. Leo watched her quietly "We saw that you guys looked new here and came to say hello"

"Oh" Erza said "well hello. I am Erza" She introduced "This is Gray" She put a hand on his shoulder, Gray nodded a hello. "Natsu." She motioned to him with her head. He grinned a hi. "and Leo. Please excuse her early actions, she doesn't like strangers."

"aww that's alright." Nero said placing a hand on her head smiling, he stood right in front of her, looking down. They stared into each-other's eyes, or more like she glared into his.

"I don't like you. And don't fucking touch me." said Leo her voice cold and hard meant as an insult to drive him away. In fact the way she spoke shook the short haired female.

"Leo!" Erza snapped "Manners." Usually Leo wasn't this straight forward or rude. But being here, in a new place, in a room filled with a bunch of competing strangers that looked like they were about to break out into a fight at any moment, made her tense and weary. Plus she really didn't like Nero. He had something about him, this cocky bad boy attitude that always got what he wanted. It wasn't the same as Gray, Gray had bad boy but he wasn't full of himself the way this guy is. Nero had layered silver hair and purple eyes, a black tattoo running down his neck, he was also tall like Gray and had an iron ring earing.

Nero was quiet for a moment, unmoving. Then he grinned again leaning down just a couple inches away "I think I'm in love." She felt flushed. But she wanted to punch him. She really wanted to hurt the guy yet held back she still had some self-control.

That's when Natsu got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Natsu." Leo growled annoyed and surprised as he dragged her into the corner and sat down with her between his legs. She struggled to break free but he wouldn't let go.

Nero glared at him annoyed. Couldn't that idiot see that they were in the middle of something and that he was enjoying himself.

Nero snorted "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No!" Leo struggled. _Why did Natsu have to do this in public!? Why did he have to do this at all!?_

"I just don't like you touchin' her is all." He said causally.

"Well" The girl cut in before anything could start "I'm Levinia." She put a hand on her chest "that's Exzie" she pointed to the guy in the cloak. "and Harpen." A dude with a matching cloak. "anyway" she giggled "we've done this a bunch of times before but never made first. Still it's nice to see new faces and we were wondering if there was anything you wanted to know or need help with?" Leo gave up on struggling and folded her arms. If anyone decide to tease her about the position she was in, she would kill'em.

"How sweet of you" Erza said with a nice smile.

"What are the games usually like?" Gray asked.

"I can't tell you exactly, but tell ya what if we meet on the battle field lets help each other out till the end?" The girl looked to each of them for an answer.

"The more allies the better." Erza responded.

"I don't mind." Gray said.

"As long as Pero keeps his hands off Leo, I'm good." Natsu grinned.

"It's Nero." He growled, the dragon slayer didn't care.

Leo didn't say anything they all stared at her waiting but she looked away. Levinia watched the girl carefully.

"Leo say something." Erza prodded.

She wouldn't "its ok" Levinia said politely.

Than a female voice boomed through a speaker " _Guild Teams please report to you assigned room numbers._ " It said.

"Well I guess it's time to say goodbye" Levinia waved and the two groups split.

* * *

 **Hope you all have a great holiday! and enjoy whatever you celebrate!**


	21. Chapter 21: Treasure Hunt Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Fairy Tail made their way to their room and once inside saw that it wasn't much. All it had were four sleeping matts, each spread out in the square room on different corners with a little box in the middle, Gray went to investigate the object. This is where they were to sleep till morning.

When the door closed Leo spoke "I don't trust them." She said.

"Why not?" Erza was surprised. "They were nice and willing to help a fellow comrade."

"that's why." Leo said. "We're in a competition. Why are they nice?"

"I was nice to you when we first met remember and then you came home with me." Natsu commented.

"You went home with a guy you hardly knew?"Erza says surprised "Never do that." They knew the jest of how they met not details.

"hypocrite." Gray insulted.

"No! No! that was different. We met completely by coincidence and he owed me dinner. Besides" She folded her arms "I felt like I could trust him and I don't trust that Nero guy or Levinia chick."

"what about the others?" asked Gray.

"I don't know about them they were just quiet."

"You didn't have to be rude." Erza scolded.

"How was I rude? Aside from shoving the guy. Which he deserved."

"I didn't like him either." Natsu commented with his arms behind his head. he walked over to the furthest bed roll and sat down.

"By impolitely ignoring them."

"That was me being nice." Leo defended. Gray begin opening the box.

"How?" Erza stood, hands on her hips.

Leo was getting fed up and frustrated. She hadn't said anything because she didn't want to make enemies. She would've gladly told them no if it didn't affect to whole group. An unanswered question left them guessing, they could take it however they wanted but never truly be sure, although it was most likely a no…

"What does it matter anyway?" Leo mumbled turning away.

Erza calmed, her voice softening "Leo you're still part of this team—

She would've said more but Gray cut in "Guy's these are the instructions." He began to read " _Your goal in this competition is to find 2 crystals; blue and yellow. There are three pairs of crystals. You must have 1 blue and 1 yellow, once the crystals are together they will open the door to victory. Each member of your team must be present when exiting to win and only your team. You may acquire the crystals in anyway necessary as long as it does not result in death. We are also not responsible for any death that may occur. The competition goes on until we have the winners (day or night)_ " Gray finishes "That doesn't really tell us much of what we're going into." He said.

Natsu grined sounding confidant "That sounds easy! We'll crush 'em like bugs" He cackled.

"Natsu there are only three groups that can win in a competition of twenty don't underestimate our opponents." Erza says.

"as long as we stick together we'll be fine." He places his hands on the back of his head lying down.

"well Natsu's right about one thing. Everyone get to bed." Erza orderded "We have a big day ahead of us." She went and turned out the lights.

Leo choses a matt close to the door with Gray south of her and Erza to her right. She questions why they're so far apart but doesn't linger on it. Natsu falls asleep in no time and so do the rest but Leo has trouble. She tossed and turned. Why didn't the people think to give them Pj's or blankets for that matter? They were left in the same clothes they came in and only given matts, although it's not like they bothered to take off their shoes. Except for Erza who had reequipped into pj's.

Annoyed Leo sprawled out on her belly. It suited her for a while then she curled up into a ball, her head resting on her arm, she sighed. She kind of missed Happy. Leo never knew how much of a cuddler she was before meeting Natsu and Happy. She didn't cuddle with Natsu but when it was only them two sleeping together she felt very much at rest, rather than when she was alone. When she was alone her mind would wander, sometimes she felt like she were being watched.

But when Natsu or Happy were with her, her worries and fears seemed to disappear. Leo also seemed to enjoy sleeping with Happy pressed up against her. She would usually curl up with the feline against her chest. If she ever felt like spreading out she would or if she no longer wanted to cuddle, she would just turn her back towards him and he would just snuggle up behind her. If Happy ever felt to hot or wanted more space the cat would simply move, either between her legs or behind them whichever way she was spread or curled.

Her mind was busy and her body awake. Leo knew she had to get to sleep so she forced herself still and cleared her mind, it worked and after a while she drifted to sleep.

When Leo woke again it was pitch black. She rolled over and stuck her hand in the air, she could barely see it. The only noise she could here were the soft breathing of her friends. She than began to get a bad feeling in her stomach, as if something bad were to happen at any moment. She felt uneasy and sat up watching over her friends carefully.

She gasped as she saw it. The floor was falling. It was quiet like a creeping animal or a ghost unseen. She jolted up faster than ever her heart pumping "Wake Up! Wake up!" She yelled. The rest quickly bolted to their feet her alarm startling them.

Leo quickly jumped to the door and shook the knob "Its locked!" She yelled banging on it. She turned around returning to her corner as the rest of them were pinned up against theirs.

"what do we do!?" Gray shouted. It was getting closer, leaving a trail of darkness in its wake.

Natsu started punching the walls only managing to burn and tare the paper, revealing a hard impeccable iron wall. Natsu couldn't even lay a scratch on it.

"It's not working!" he yelled in frustration, and tried again.

"Natsu!" Erza ordered "throw in a fire ball!" He did as he was told. It just showed an endless pit.

"Jump!" Erza suddenly yelled.

"what!?" They all shouted in shock.

"there's no other way! Jump!" she ordered. She jumped and soon followed Gray and Natsu, by the time it was Leo's turn the floor had already disappeared and she just slipped.

"Leo!" Natsu called for her but she couldn't spot him in the darkness. She ignited her hands and so did he. It gave them some light. The four of them were spread arms and legs out to slow the falling. Soon they heard yells coming from all other directions. They were merging into one big whole where other guilds were falling as well.

Erza felt as a body fell past her. "Grab on to each other!" She commanded.

The pit was beginning to end and man-made lights were spotted, so the two stopped their flames. Gray was the first to grab hold of Erza. Natsu had to use some flames to catch up and grab hold of them. Leo too used her flames, her hands reaching out to grasp Gray.

She was hit. Someone screaming on his way down collided into her. A short scream escaped her lips. They spun as the man clung to her crying, balling up around her and they dropped even faster.

"Natsu!" She screamed her hand reaching out to nothing as she fell further from them. There was a _thud!_ And a _splash!_ As she and the stranger landed in water. Her back pained in pins and needles. It was cold and dark, Leo couldn't tell what was up or down. The man let go kicking her in attempt to swim to the top. One foot hit her gut than another on the side causing her to release precise oxygen.

* * *

"Leo!" Natsu yelled as he watched her land in the water. He tried to go after her using his feet as busters but felt as someone grabbed his left foot causing the group to tilt down. They all yelled as they landed in the water still holding on to one another. They quickly came up for air gasping.

"Ice-make; raft!" Gray formed a little raft boat. "Get on!" he called pulling himself up.

"we need to get Leo!" Natsu yelled trying to swim away but Erza grabbed him from his collar and flung him on top.

"Search from up there you fool!" She yelled and climbed on. In Erza's brief moment of wanting to keep the group together and find Leo, she'd forgotten about Natsu's motion sickness. "Damn it!"

Everything around them was in chaos. Wizards splashed into the water screaming. They fought each other in panic magic being set off, waves sending people into a tumbling motion. Some groups like theirs were set and used their magic in ways to help them float or soar. One group used a bubble to watch the struggling fights of the people below.

 _Sparks! Flashes!_ And _Bangs!_ Shook the water and caves. Natsu searched with his eyes trying his best to block off the waves of sickness, he had to find her, had to get to her before anyone else could. Gray and Erza fought to keep people from getting on the boat while they tried to search for her as well.

They were in what looked to be a very large cave system. A ball of lead dropped in his stomach as he realized there were also tunnels around them. The tunnels funneled water in them, dragging people into unknown places. You couldn't see past that, didn't know how long they were or far it would take people and she could be anywhere.

Hands reached for the edge of the ice made boat. Grabbing hold they began to climb aboard. For a brief moment relief washed through him he thought it was Leo but then he saw it was a man. Natsu felt a quick burst of strength angered that he'd been fooled and growled grabbing the stranger by his shirt.

"Where is she..?" He mumbled at the man.

"I-I don't know!" Even in Natsu's state of weakness, the dark sickly contours of his face made him look all the more terrifying. The man coward, poor guy had no idea what he was talking about, he just didn't want to drown. Natsu yelled frustrated and threw him back in.

"I'm going in!" He grumbled and shouted at Gray and Erza, he didn't care if they didn't want him to go he was gonna find Leo. Just as he was about to crawl out a hard wave knocked into the boat causing the three wizards to fall into one another. They struggled to un-ravel themselves and felt as another wave struck them, Natsu and Gray bumped heads.

"Ow!" They complained. Another wave hit them and soon they felt as they were pushed into a tunnel. It went fast and quiet, like a water slide the only sounds were the water and rushing air. The slide began to gain speed, twisting, shaking. A sharp turn to the left then right, then it felt like they were in a swirly slide.

It was all too much for Natsu "I'm gonna barf" he squeaked in warning. For him this was a total hell ride.

"No! hold it in you moron!" Gray yelled trying to wiggle free, he was pinned under him. Erza sat up and pulled Natsu with her freeing Gray. They sat in a row clinging to the sides of the boat. They were moving so fast they could barely see where they were going. Not like Natsu wanted too though.

Soon the tunnel straightened and they could see the water coming to an end yet the speed kept up. If they didn't stop they were gonna crash on to the wall.

"We've got to jump!" Gray shouted.

"on the count of three!" Erza called. Gray nodded "1! 2! 3!" As they jumped Erza grabbed Natsu from behind pulling him off like the limp rag doll he was. They landed in the water and for a couple seconds were thrown around before rolling onto the rocky dirt as the boat shattered.

Coughing Erza lifted herself "Everyone ok?" She asked in concern.

Gray was on his knees dripping "damn!" He slammed his fist on the ground "We lost Leo." Hearing her name Natsu grunted pushing himself up, while trying his best to shake off the aftershock of the hell ride.

"We've got to go back!" he groaned coughing. He got to his feet stumbling a bit.

"That's almost impossible" Erza said already on her feet, as well as Gray.

"So we're just gonna abandon her!?" Natsu snapped.

Erza folded her arms, she too was worried about Leo "No! we can't go back even if we wanted to—

"Watch me! I'll do it!" Natsu yelled and then punched the stone wall to his left, crumbling it to pieces and in return earned himself a blast of water to the face.

* * *

Leo spun wildly, her body like a leaf in the harsh waves. Somehow her flailing arms broke the surface and she gasped for air just before she was thrown by other wave. Again she came up panicking struggling, and caught a faraway glimpse of the boat with her friends, only to see it struck back by a wave. She was suddenly pushed under by a frightened women trying to escape and hadn't had enough time to fully catch her breath. The women wouldn't let her up. Gaging slightly for air under the water, her survival instincts kicked in. She felt the women's bare stomach and raked her nails painfully down her skin.

The women shrieked and released her. When Leo came back up, the boat was gone and a mountain of a wave struck her dead in the face. It felt like a full force slap to the face everywhere. Leo than felt as her back it something hard, the current dragging her, leaving behind scratches and bruises to form. She wanted to scream for help but knew that would do her no good. So instead clamped her jaw to save any air she could.

Leo was suctioned into a strong, streaming current. It dragged her under and then up, for a moment she had air, than it was back into the chilly darkness. She rolled around her body just tumbling and then her left knee rammed into a rock, spinning her so that her right side was next. She grimaced at the sharp pain she felt when kicking her legs.

Leo than suddenly felt as her body dropped, landing into another pool of water. Luckily the fall wasn't too bad and her arm only just scraped the bottom. She rolled out on to the stone rocks, irritating her already battered body. Leo propped herself on to her forearms as she gasped and coughed, hacking wickedly to regain air and force out the water she had accidently inhaled. The water kept splashing at her so she pulled herself together and did her best to stand. She just wanted to be away from any water before she allowed herself to pass out if that was the case.

She stumble muttering curses under her breathe from the pain and slipped a couple times but steadied herself and with her jelly like legs wobbled to sit next to the cave wall, a fine distance from the miniature waterfall.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds allowing herself time to breathe and regain some strength.

"Fuckk" She sighed and opened them. Leo looked over her body assessing any damaged. Aside from the aches and pains too small to care for or the ones she just couldn't do anything about, one stood out and that was her knee. She winced as now she could fully see it and it looked ugly. The whole thing was scratched up and bleeding perfouncly. Her blood was running down her leg and dripping around the sides of her knee. She reckoned that it probably looked worse than it was. Her wet skin mixed with water making the wound bleed just a bit more.

She looked around. Leo was alone. Only her, she wasn't scared or anything, actually she found it oddly comforting. She felt like she was in her own little world where nothing could harm her but knew the moment she got up to move it would be over. Even than she doubted she would be scared of being alone. She only had two little worries; How would she find her friends? if they found the crystals and she wasn't with them than how were they gonna win? She was confident that the three of them together would be just fine against any attack. She worried a bit about Natsu because she knew he would want to find her but Leo just wanted him to focus on working with Gray and Erza.

Leo wasn't the type of person to stress out about things until they happened. If she could do something about it in the moment she would but if she couldn't she wasn't going to spend her energy with emotion. When she found her friends, she found them. If not she'd keep searching till she did. Her biggest worry though was herself, the group would be fine together but if she faced an attack from a guild team, how would she fight? If she was injured to the point of death then the whole group would be pulled out of the game. Still until she ran into a strange face she wasn't going to worry.

Her problem now was her knee, she couldn't just let it bleed! And yet she had nothing for it. She gasped excitedly as an idea popped into her head. She quickly stripped her soggy red sweatshirt and flung it to the rock. She then grabbed the end of her white t-shirt but stopped. _Damn it! People could be watching this, didn't they say there would be lacrima cameras?_ Leo reached for her sweater and covered herself, her gray bra was showing a bit. She needed to dry off anyways. She ignited her body in blue flames, she heard the sounds of sizzling and felt the steam rising from her wet cloth. She was dry in no time. Leo sighed again, she needed to wrap her knee. Fuck it. She took off her shirt but made sure to keep as much as she could covered with her sweater.

She could almost feel the eyes watching her, or maybe she was just paranoid? Leo hurried and ripped off both her short sleeves. She wrapped them both around her knee, making it into a wrap to help stop the bleeding. She immediately put her shirt back on followed by her sweatshirt. The warmth of her heated cloth brought her into a better mood. She snuggled into even more. She loved being warm and hated the cold. _No offence Gray_ she withheld a chuckle.

Her time of laying around was up, she need to start moving. Leo steadily got to her feet, she tested her knee bending it. She felt some pain with movement but it was bearable. She quickly went back to the water and rinsed off the blood as best as she could before turning to explore the unknown caves. She sent a silent good luck to her friends and proceeded into the dim light.


	22. Chapter 22: Treausre Hunt pt3

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The water attacking Natsu shot him back into Gray. The two of them fell back hard, and pissed Gray shoved him off.

"What the fuck Natsu!?" He yelled. "why do you have to be such an idiot!"

"At least I'm not some purvey stripper!" Natsu countered. The boys went at it, pulling hair, kicking, punching.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza roared and the two quickly ended their fighting. "If you boys don't quit your fighting, so help me Mavis I will end you both!" she threatened in a motherly tone.

Suddenly from the spewing hole four men flooded in, gasping for air.

"whoa! That was one hell of a ride!" a man coughed staggering to his feet as if he were drunk.

"Shut up Dave." Said another, he really wasn't having it.

"up an at 'em suckers we've got company!" Dave shouted enthusiastically. He was ready for a fight, he didn't care so much about the whole reason they were down here, he just wanted a good exciting brawl, ' _mano a mano'._

 _"_ Hey it looks like they're missing one." Mentioned the soaking man with an afro.

"Looks like it!" Boasted the big guy, his eyes than landed on Erza, still in her Pj's he laughed "Look at this mare!" he pointed with his thumb "she be lookin' like a mushy cupcake with a cherry on top!" in a pink pajama suit soaking wet with little swords looking like sprinkles, she honestly did.

Natsu doubled over laughing "Mushy cupcake!" Gray couldn't resist chuckling, but did his best not to let Erza see. It wasn't until both boys saw the dark look in her eyes that they decided to play it off like they hadn't heard a thing. Although Erza didn't understand how she looked like a mushy cupcake, she felt that a ruined sweet was no laughing matter.

"would you like to know what it's like to lose a sweet?" She asked darkly.

The foolish man was unfazed by her threat "Bring it cupcake!" He smirked "and once I'm done with you three, I'll target your little cast out, we'll see how long he'll last compared to you three!"

"Damn it Dave shut up!" The second guy yelled, he could see the looks on each of the Fairy Tail members faces, they looked like they were ready to kill.

"Can't you see they aint nothin' but cowards!" The big guy laughed.

Natsu took a threatening stance "I won't let you hurt her." He growled low.

The man's eyebrow lifted "her?" He chuckled "That'll make things all the more fun."

Natsu took a step forward and Erza a step back.

"You scared?" The big man teased.

Erza shook her head "No. You just never threaten a member of our family" Natsu was fuming, his flames beginning to emerge. He may not be with Leo now but he could always take out anything that meant her harm.

Natsu threw the first punch. In reflex the big guy blocked with his forearms and smirked at Natsu.

"That all ya got!?" Dave taunted. Natsu roared and with another flaming fist struck the man in the gut. He doubled over feigning pain and with a grin, surprised the dragon slayer with an uppercut to the chin, sending him crashing into the rocky ceiling.

Next to them Erza began to fight. Erza had already reequipped into her bat looking armor fighting the man with her afro. She slammed her sword upon him, but he dodged quickly, his arms than stretching to grab her, but she jumped back quickly to avoid him.

Gray approached the guy who yelled at Dave. He still sat on the ground on arm propped on his knee while the other was fully stretched, he looked very comfy and relaxed.

The man held up his hands in surrender to Gray "Hey man, I never even wanted to be here."

"Come on Ed!" The forth guy complained throwing his hands in the air "We have a chance its four vs three."

"Knock it off bozo! I never asked for this." Ed retorted.

They quickly started bickering forgetting about Gray "You always do this!"

"Why are we even fighting in the first place? Did anyone even bother opening the little box in the room?"

"What!? there was a box!? And you never told us!"

"Are we gonna fight or not?" Gray interrupted but the fourth man held up a hand silencing him.

"I assumed you guys knew." Ed shrugged. With the two began bickering even more, Gray decided to lean up against a wall with a slightly amused face.

Natsu pushed himself off the ceiling and like a jet flew at Dave. Dave wasn't as prepared for this blow and was head butted into a wall.

"That's more like it." Dave grunted smirking as he staggered out. Natsu backed up "Now try this!" A magic circle formed around his fist as he slammed them to the ground. The floor shifted into a dozen shards of rock straight for Natsu and exploded once it reached him. The dust began to settle and Natsu was left with a few cuts and scrapes.

"Sturdy kid aren't ya!"

"I can say the same for you!" Natsu responded. "But that just means I can turn up the heat a little!" Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled and a canon of swirling flames sprouted from his mouth, its target Dave. He was ready for the on-coming attack but at last second afro was thrown at Dave. Dave caught him with a confused look, afro turned his head last second to see a blast of flames coming for him and let out a girlish scream throwing Dave from his concentration. Both men were hit dead center from Natsu's attack and knocked out from one blow.

Natsu tilted his head at the two fallen enemy's. Then looked at Erza, she stood straight, half leaning against her sword.

"I was havin' fun." Natsu whined.

"We have more important things to worry about." She said. "Let's go Gray." She called.

"Comin'" he said. The other two were still too busy arguing to notice them leaving.

* * *

Leo was beginning to feel a bit lonely now. At first she was ok but now, she wanted some company and the safety of friends. Leo walked on in the caves. Her sense not as alert as they should be. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep and all the energy she spent trying not to drown. Would it hurt to sleep? She had no concept of time, the only thing she could assume was that it was still morning. Maybe about an hour or two had passed since she was down here, but she was ready to curl up and sleep.

Leo knew better, yet, when she was tired that was all that was on her mind. She wished Happy or someone were here with her. Having someone with her always seemed to help fuel Leo by giving her the over whelming erg to protect. If Happy were here and complaining about being tired, she would do one of three things depending on how she felt; tell him to suck it up and keep going, allow him to rest in her arms, or choose a place to sleep with him. Right now it would be option two, it was too early sleep no matter how tired she was, she'd push on and allow Happy to regain any strength he could. While hiding the fact she was probably just as exhausted as he was. She would do it to prove herself strong and sacrifice her needs for anyone else's, remaining alert, besides what good would it do for both of them to be tired when at least one could rest.

She continued her path slowly coming to an T-intersection. She felt like a zombie, her legs moved unconsciously while her head bobbed up an down trying to keep alert in the fight to stay awake and sadly she was losing—She suddenly snapped awake. She heard voices coming from the left. Leo crept up along the cave wall and glanced around the corner. She counted three men. The girl swore under fear breath, she couldn't walk back, there was nothing there, but it was impossible to sneak past them.

Suddenly a hand clamp around her mouth and an arm around her body. Leo could do nothing, but struggle as her body felt like it were being pulled back into a stretchy jelly like substance. It tingled around her and once she was pulled completely into the wall she was surprised to see that she could still view the other side and watched as she quickly traveled to the group of men only to be thrown out. Landing hard as she scraped across the ground, her knee the worst affected, she winced.

They laughed "Told you I felt a magic energy!" her attacker said triumphantly as he came out of the wall. They surrounded her on all sides. No escape. Leo glanced all around at each of her opponents. She recognized one with the green mow hawk.

Leo made a motion to stand "ah, ah, ah. Take it slow" He warned "But keep to your knees." She did so, but kept her injured one slightly elevated.

Leo wasn't scared, only worried and nervous. She'd been training a bunch with Macao, Gray, and Natsu and developed a couple new moves and tips, earing herself some confidence. She was slowly learning from watching everybody else that confidence was key. If she didn't have confidence in her ability's than then she would falter in a fight. Always hold on to that slim chance that you'll win no matter the odds. And right now the odds weren't in her favor.

"What should we do with her?" Questioned a guy behind her.

"Beat her up." One suggested with a shrug.

"Why?" asked the voice of before.

"Because" Started the wall man "if she can't move than she can't find her group."

"How do we know she's alone? What if it's a distraction? An ambush?" Leo decided to nick name the guy with questions, questioner. He sounded worried. They paused and looked around.

"I don't feel anybody" Said wall. Leo was curious as to why they talked about her as if she weren't right in front of their feet but didn't care enough to mention it.

"Why don't we just kidnap her." Smirked mow hawk. Like hell Leo would let that happen.

"That's dangerous, what if she attacks us when we're off guard?" Said Questioner.

"Come on its just a chick!" Said mow hawk. ' _Never underestimate your enemy'_ Leo wanted to say. Even if she couldn't take out one, the simple fact of underestimating your enemy was stupid. Especially women, in her opinion at times could be worse than guys. A women's wrath was something to fear, they could be a conniving bitch with deadly advantages. Like a rose beautiful to look at, but if not careful can make you to bleed.

"Yeah" agreed the fourth guy "Besides just look at her, she already looks ruffed up as it is."

Mow hawk kneeled in front of Leo, half addressing her now "I say we take her captive and if push comes to shove use her as a meat shield." He smirked. She had half a mind to punch him, she didn't like how close he was, but if she did the four of them would all be on top of her an in instant.

They then begin to feel a rumble "What's that?" Questioner asked worried while doing his best not to stumble. It was getting closer now and Leo got to her feet. They didn't care because they too were worried about what was going on. Could it be an earthquake? Maybe a fight from above? They didn't know. Pebbles began to fall from the ceiling the shaking was worse now.

Leo bolted as she saw what it was her knee stung but she pushed past it ' _I'm out!'_ and so did the others yelling in panic behind her. Stampeding behind them was a huge glacier of a rhino.

"What is that!?" Questioner screamed.

"I don't know but don't stop running!" the fourth guy shouted. ' _Why are we running!?'_ Leo thought. If Natsu were here he'd smirk say something cheese and beat the crap out of that thing. Leo debated if whether or not she should stop and face the danger head on. They were wizards after all, they could fight if the wanted to and yet they were running. Leo glanced back, the beast was getting closer. She might not have a choice. All of the sudden Leo was angry, why was she so weak?! She should be more like Natsu fearless and brave, ready to take on any enemy even with death staring him right in the face.

Fuck playing it safe, she wanted to feel powerful and proud. She was alone now, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She skidded to a stop casting aside any lingering doubt. She could do this. She just had to try. She began sprinting back towards the rhino, it snorted in aggression lowering its head. Leo ignited her right fist and leapt into the air. She focused all her magic energy in the fist and as she came down landing a crushing blow to the stampeding rhino clear on the forehead.

There was a second of quietness as the powers connected and then a _whoosh!_ Of air and a _boom!_ An explosion. The rhino shattered into a billion little pieces as Leo was thrown back by the impact crying out in pain as her body tumbled on to the ground in a rough hard landing.

The group of guys that were ahead of her were also thrown from the shock wave. Looking back the mow hawk guy was shocked. She did that? In one punch? The girl struggled just to lift her torso from the ground with her arms. She was strong enough in one punch to take it out and here he thought they could just kidnap her. If they had the right equipment maybe, but seeing her now even the way she looked before all worn out and still able to defeat the ice beast sent a shiver down his spine.

Him alone wouldn't have been able to take out the rhino, it would've taken ages with his gun magic to pierce through the monster and she took it out in one punch.

"come on." He said to his friends in urgency "let's get outta here." They quickly fled leaving her behind.

Leo struggled on her fore arms dragging her right knee below her. She felt something wet sliding down her face and instinctively went to touch it. Pulling her hand down into view saw a dark substance. Blood. Her forehead was bleeding. Her skirt was also ripped at the bottom along with half of her left arm sweatshirt.

Leo exhales sitting back on her heels. Again the feeling of exhaustion and achiness consumes her. The pieces of the rhino begin to disappear leaving behind a cool breeze. Voices began to echo through the cave along with footsteps, who ever created the rhino was coming. She had to move yet she didn't. _Weak_ her inner voice whispered. She growled at it and searched for a place to hide. The steps were coming closer, she heard a girls voice and then a males.

Then she spotted it a crack in the wall just big enough for her to squeeze through. She moved quickly worming herself in but stopped when the voices became clear. Curled up she watched the people quietly.

A man with bluish silver hair most of which are spiky strands that jut out at the top of his head except for few approached, followed by a women with dark pink very long hair in a ponytail with cat ears and behind her a short man with bushy eyebrows and bright blue braided hair with a hat.

She recognized the group but wait? They were missing one. Their dog friend, Toby was it? They're Lamia Scale. Gray's rival Lyon Vastia and the girl obsessed with him Sherry Blendy but she couldn't remember the other guy's name something Suzuki or whatever.

"Whoever it was defeated my rhino." Lyon said.

"we'll find them, all in the name of _love_ " Responded Sherry with a hopeful look on her face. Leo rolled her eyes sometimes that girl annoyed her.

"They couldn't have gotten that far" said bushy brows. They were getting a bit closer that made Leo nervous so she backed up a bit trying to be as quiet as possible—

"Huh?" Leo squeaked, there was no floor and she fell back gripping for the edge.

Lyon's Team heard the sound. "what was that?" Lyon said and they looked to where the sound came from.

"I think that" Started bushy brows looking into the crack "Was our perp." Her cries echoed out of the hole.

"Come on let's keep going." Lyon said. Bushy brows shrugged and followed them.

Leo tumbled down a slippery rocky slide. She had no sense of what was going on only that it was taking her down. Leo rolled out sliding across the ground. She clutched her elbow wincing, it hurt in a numbing pain. Shaking her head she sat back on her butt. Leo gasped when she saw four figures standing in front of her and then let out a horrifying scream.

* * *

 **Hey hope you enjoyed this chaper!**


	23. Chapter 23: Friends and Enemies

**Back! the chapter is longer than most.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Natsu!" Both Gray and Erza yelled. The dragon slayer was out of control chasing down two wizards who claimed to have seen Leo just to get a rise outta him and it worked, but they were now deeply regretting it.

The two men sob yelling for their mothers as a flaming ball of fury chased them down.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Natsu roared chucking fire balls at their feet. They hopped up and down trying their best to avoid the flames that licked at their heels.

"We don't know!" cried the orange haired man, like his friend tears streamed uncontrollably.

"Calm down Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Can't you see they lied to you!" Erza exclaimed, she was getting fed up with Natsu's behavior. He was literally looking for trouble. He would knock out walls, follow his nose searching for people, and once found them scared the poor souls into running away, but still sometimes running made it worse. Yet the fools that didn't were left crawling on the floor trying to get away.

"The redheads right! We did lie!" Said the bald guy, he hoped that by hearing their admission the dragon slayer would cease the chase. Sadly that wasn't the case.

"You what!? Why would you do that!" Natsu shouted. Erza rolled her eyes. Suddenly Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. The other two right behind him as the strangers fled.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Erza asked somewhat out of breathe from all the running.

"I-I-I Heard something." Natsu stuttered.

"Well what was it?" Gray questioned annoyed.

Without a word Natsu took off. "I thought I heard Leo!"

"Really is she close!?" Erza demanded to know, as she took off after him.

"No. It was far, almost like a whisper, but I heard it! I know Leo!" He yelled determined. Natsu sped faster, twisting and turning into different cave mouths. But he didn't know exactly where. The scream wasn't enough to tell him the exact location only the direction.

He heard her again as clear as day. She called to him in panic and it sounded like she were just to his left inside another cave. Erza and Gray heard it too.

"Leo!" Natsu yelled relived. He could finally see her again and make sure she was ok. He promised to protect her and stay by her side.

That's when he saw her standing at the end of the cave. She was fine, she was ok.

"Natsu!" She cried running towards him as he did her. He was so relived so happy to finally see her again. Natsu was so worried, it wasn't safe to be alone down here not without a team. Anything could happen and if she were alone and he never would have known. All the creeps that were running around, the people who he had beaten up for threatening her or by simply claimed to know her, they could've hurt her, but she was alright.

He caught her in his arms as she sobbed "Natsu I was so scared!" Erza and Gray came to a slow stop behind them but didn't move.

"It's ok now I've got you" He reassured her. Leo clung to him even more crying on his shoulder.

"Get away from her!" Gray yelled.

"What?" Natsu looked back at them "what are you taking about?"

"That's not Leo!" Erza shouted reequipping into her Black Wing armor. Natsu looked down at the girl, his eyes widening, she was chuckling now and then erupted in a full fit of laughter. He let her go and jumped back in surprise, mentally scolding himself. He should've known in the first place that it wasn't her.

Paying attention now he could tell that it didn't smell like her and that Leo would probably never let herself cry in front of other people. Yet the resemblance was uncanny.

"Where's Leo!? What have you done to her!" He snarled.

The girl continued laughing "That was too easy!" Then two people came up from behind them. It was a trap. Another girl and a male blocked their escape. The girl shifts back into her original form of pale skin and orange hair held up in pigtails.

"What's this about!" Erza demands.

"It's simple really" The girl says coming out of her laughing fit, Natsu glares at her. "We're just taking out the competition. Like many others" She adds smirking.

Natsu attacks her with a flaming fist "What have you done to Leo!" He roars, she dodges and his fist slams into the ground breaking the rocks.

"Chill." She said "if something happened to your Leo it wasn't us."

"Than how do you know her!?" Gray yelled.

"Back during sign up's I saw the way you grabbed her" The girl teases Natsu. "So when we saw you running this way it was an opportunity not to miss."

"See what you did Natsu! This is all your fault!" Gray yells at him.

"My fault!?" Natsu exclaims angrily.

"Yeah we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been so desperate!" Gray retorts.

They go head to head "You sayin' you don't care about her at all!"

Gray backs off a bit "No am not! Listen Natsu we all care about Leo, but there aint much we can do without any leads on where she is."

"Gray's right." Erza joins "You need to learn to be patient."

"Hey! Did you three forget that you're in a trap right now!" The girl shouts, obviously irritated that she's not the center of attention. "anyways Joel! Lilith! attack!" She shouts. They follow through the male bringing up a golden ball of light to smash Erza, but she quickly dodges.

The other girl rushes Gray "Sand make: Sand Hammer!" She shouts.

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" They clash and he smirks "Another Make magic wizard. This should be interesting."

Natsu roars trying to land a hit on his opponent, his flaming fist barely missing the girls face and she brings up her left knee striking Natsu in the gut. Then sends him flying with a left kick straight into the wall.

Erza crouched low having reequipped into her Flight Armor with cheetah printed pattern and ears along with a pair of short swords. She swings at her attackers feet and he jumped back in surprise. Erza leapt up quickly and slashed him across the chest, he cried out in pain falling back. Erza than brought the swords down upon him but with his glowing orbs caught the blades and together they fought in a battle of strength.

Gray miss calculated aiming for the girls side with his sword of ice. Lilith blocked with her sand sword and quickly spun away, she was quick and immediately dropped, swiping Gray's legs out from under him. Her thin structure allowed for quick swift movements in her attacks keeping Gray on the defensive as he struggle to keep up with her. If only he could just land one good hit, than the victory would be his.

Again Natsu was thrown back. The girl was good, because her magic was deception she trained hard in close combat, each hit was made strong. Natsu planted his feet skidding across the ground, he jumped at her "Fire Dragon Roar!" He let out a large breath of fire, the girl squeaked surprised by the attack but managed to escape.

"Holy Crap!" She giggled "That was awesome! Do it again!"

"What?! no!" Natsu protested.

"Yes!" she argued stomping up to him.

"Why because you said _so_!" He mocked with his fists on his hips.

"Exactly!" She yelled stubbornly at him.

He smirked "Fine!"

"Huh?" _this close?!—_

She tried to take a step back "Fire Dragon!— Spit!" he spit all over her face and pointed at her cackling.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" She screeched trying to wipe it off. Natsu laughed at her "You Jerk! That wasn't funny!" She cried.

"You should see the look on your face!" He laughed. She punched him really hard on the cheek and the fight was back on.

Erza was taken off guard when the man below her brought his legs up kicking her off him and into the air. She reequipped into her Japanese Clothes with the red fiery pants and katana diving for him. As she came he was only able to knock the sword out of her hand but her body still slammed into his with a furious force. He flew back with her still over him, he could hardly breathe as his back charged against the ground breaking the rocks around them.

"Yield!" She commanded.

Gray had just about found his opening, the girl when swinging left her back wide open for just a couple seconds if only he could find the right timing for it. Lilith growled at him, her black hair wiping across her face as she made a stabbing movement towards him, he jumped to the right just in time. There that was it!

He was just about to bring his elbow down "Freeze!" The orange haired girl shrieked and everyone froze in their spots including Natsu who was almost ready to land a punch. The girl saw her teammates being overwhelmed and panicked, she did the only thing she could think of as a distraction. She yelled at them to freeze and quickly morphed into their friend Leo. Than without warning lifted up her shirts exposing Leo's breast to her friends.

Natsu, Gray, and Lilith stared their face's rising in heat and mouths gaping open. With all the baggy clothes Leo liked to wear all the time it was easy to forget the size of her breasts, they were only a bit smaller than Erza's. Lilith was shocked, she didn't have much going for her in the upstairs. Suddenly the butt end of a dagger hit Leo/The ginger on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for!?" She exclaimed dropping the shirt to rub her head.

"You can't expose our friend like that!" Erza shouted, the man below her was suffering from a nose bleed, unconscious.

Natsu snapped out of ogling "Yeah!" He yelled and tackled the girl. No one else was allowed to see her boobs but him! If he caught her… Gray snapped out of it to but Lilith was still in a daze.

He jumped into the air "Ice-Make: Prison!" and trapped the girl in an icy squared cage.

Natsu grabbed Leo/ the ginger by the collar "Natsu!" she tried pleading with him using Leo's face and voice. Sometimes it worked on fooling your enemy, especially when she made eye contact. "You would never hurt me right.." He froze as tears swam in her eyes "It was only a game we were only playing around." She looked sad.

"A game?" he questioned.

"Yeah" She said as she went on rolling with it "L-Let's play a new one.." She stuttered acting. "Just put me down and on the count of three come after me." She said and he listened, slowly putting her down. Her plan was to play a little game of cat and mouse waiting for him to capture her gently and then she'd pull out her secret weapon and take him out.

"alright," she turned and jogged slowly smiling "1-2-3" She said and twisted to face him still as Leo.

Her smile dropped as she saw the look on his face "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He roared. His body engulfed it's self in flames and charged straight for her, head-butting the transformed female in the gut. She cried out from the heavy blow and plowed into the ground half unconscious.

"W-Wa-" She stuttered her eyes spinning.

"Hahaha!" Natsu cackled "I win Leo!" The girls magic ran out and she turned back into herself. "oh yeah…" Natsu mumbled as he looked down at the ginger "I forgot" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Natsu" Erza called "let's get out of here"

"Alright I'm coming." He turned.

* * *

Out of everyone down here in the cave's she just happens to literally roll in front of the four most perverted guys she knows.

"Man" said one and the other two squealed her name with joy as the man with long black hair and sun kissed skin gave a short hello trying to ignore her rudely. In the world it had to be Team Trimens. Ichiya's group.

"Hello ma'am it's so nice to see you again!" Bowed Eve.

"Leo" Habiki winked. She curled up as Ichiya began sniffing her and as Eve reached for her hand. These people had no sense of space and always tried to flirt with her. Leo wanted to cry, she was tried, hurting, hungry, alone and now overwhelmed with touchy men. The straight forwardness of the guys with their sexual advances on women scared Leo when it was directed towards her. It was one thing dealing with an asshole, she could bring up all her fiery power and anger to avoid the uncomfortable feelings.

But they weren't bad people and Leo didn't like mindlessly hurting someone unless it was for a good enough reason. But Mavis did they overwhelm her! Leo wished Natsu were here, she could always hide behind him, he would protect her from these guys.

Leo winced once Eve grabbed a hold but he quickly retracted "My deepest apologize I never realized you were hurt!" It was too dark where they were to really see. Habiki kneeled to inspecting her, using a little of his magic for light. Leo didn't really mind how close people got as long as it wasn't to hit on her, and she quite liked Habiki when he wasn't. She found him much more mature than the rest of them.

"Where's my honey?" Ichiya asked his arms crossed as he twinkled.

Leo winced a bit as Habiki touched her bleeding forehead "Sorry." He said.

"Erza?" Leo said, he always called her my honey "I've been on my own since the start, so I don't know where they are." Leo looked down trying to avoid awkward eye-contact.

"It's ok!" Eve cried "Your little brother will keep you company!" She ignored him.

"You're beat up pretty bad, what happened?" Habiki asked, Ren was also waiting to hear.

"Not much just a load of bad luck." She said with a pathetic smile, it was easier to talk to Habiki.

He smiled warmly at her "Well than, Ichiya heal her up." He said.

Leo was somewhat surprised "Why?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean why?" Ren questioned a bit with an attitude. He didn't hate her, he was constantly trying to flirt with Leo. He's a tsundere, someone who is initially cold and even hostile to a person before gradually showing their warm side over time. But Leo didn't quite understand that, she knew he didn't really hate her, she just didn't understand his game. If you're mean to a girl then what makes you think she'll ever go for you?

"I'm your enemy in this competition."

"Enemy or not Leo, you still need help." Habiki answered.

"We can't just let a beautiful young lady suffer, _man~_. Especially if she is a comrade of my honey" Said Ichiya as Leo watched him, a shiver ran down her spine. And with that he released is magic uncapping the tube "Pain Relieving Perfume" He blew the sparkling mist towards Leo. She was immediately hit with its wonderful scent and her pain began to disappear. At the same time Habiki cleaned her face and changed her dirt filled bloody makeshift wrap on her knee.

He helped Leo to her feet, she felt so grateful for them but she was unsure of how to word it and settled on this "Thank you guys, Really thank you.." _I owe you one_.

"Anything for my big sister!" Said Eve. Habiki just winked.

"Yeah you're welcome" Ren said his arms folded.

" _Man!_ " Ichiya sparkled. How the hell them man seemed to sparkle all the time was mind boggling.

"I should be going now" Leo said, brushing her butt clean nervously.

"We will accompany you till you're safe with your guild mates." Said Ichiya with a twirl " _man~_ "

"It's ok I'll be fine." Leo protested politely.

"Now what kind of men would we be to let a lady walk alone in a cave filled with danger." Habiki smiled cocky. Leo was about to protest some more but Eve wrapped his arm in hers.

"Come on we'll take care of you" He smiled sweetly. She opened her mouth to speak—

"Onward Trimen!" Ichiya ordered and Leo was dragged behind.

* * *

Leo was getting fed up with all their flirting "Hands off!" She snapped. It wasn't bad in the beginning but then they just couldn't resist trying to hold her hand or fighting over her arm. _How have they even survived this far together?_ She questioned. She understood that each of them had their own strong magic but if they had come across a women attacking them they would've lost that fight in no time.

They'd walk for a while undisturbed only their annoying ruckus and blabbering mouths filled the tunnels with sound. They argued over the best kinds of food which than led to women and then Leo, trying to swoon her with different technechs.

"yes mama" Eve bowed his head sadly.

"I'm just tryin' to be nice it's not like I want to do it" Ren said with an attitude. _It's not like I wanted you to do it in the first place!_ She wanted to snap in return.

" _Man!_ " Ichiya shouted, bringing everyone back to attention "What's that?!" He pointed. Leo squinted her eye's, he was pointing to a faint orange light far ahead from the left.

"Natsu!" Leo gasped and ran towards it. Finally she'd found her group. The men behind her took off after her. Just as she was turning left into the light, she froze dead in her tracks. Her heart sank with disappointment. It wasn't her team, it was a lava pit, with a path across. _Damn it…_ She really thought it was them.

"Look!" Habiki shouted from behind her pointing to something Leo neglected to notice in her disappointment. "It's the yellow crystal!" The crystal stood on a stone pedestal at the end of the path. He began walking into the lava labyrinth but then jumped back hissing in pain, small parts of him steaming.

"What's wrong?" Asked a worried Eve. Leo notice that the four of them were sweating perfouncly.

"Just being in there" Habiki grit his teeth "Burns!"

"and being out here is hot like hell!" Ren commented loosening his shirt.

Leo looked at them, to her it was like a nice cozy warm. "I can get it" She said.

Habiki studied her a second before it clicked in his head "that's right, your magic makes you resistant to high heat and fire." She nodded, though it was something she was kind of learning about herself too. She tested the heat by sticking her hand past the cave frame. It was hot but not too bad.

She turned her back towards them "Hold my sweater." She said stripping, it wasn't a question but more of a command. Leo could feel their ogling eyes on her but she ignored it and turning around tossed it at Habiki's face.

"alright" she exhaled and proceeded to walk in. The path was a little less than arms width apart or a little more.

As soon as she got less than a quarter of the way in her clothes began to singe. The end of her shirt and skirt were unevenly being burnt away but her skin saw no pain. She cursed silently, if this kept up as soon as she were out she would be stark naked. It was a good thing she left her sweater behind. Half way there. Her shirt was already burning up a bit past her navel but the sides where burning slower, suddenly an idea came to her. She ignited herself in her own magical blue flames. The idea was to use her fire to counter the heat from outside to protect her clothes and it worked. She kept her eyes on the prize as well as admiring its surroundings. The yellow crystal looked to be at home in its glowing room filled with its warmth and kindness surrounding it, almost too perfect to move,

At the end she picked up the crystal, half expecting a booby trap. It was surprisingly warm and somewhat tall and wide, as big as a baby. She made her way back, it was kind of easy. She reckoned it was because the main problem was just walking in, in the first place. Anyone who wasn't resistant to heat would've been in way to much pain to even make it a quarter of the way.

Coming out, the guy's cheered for her and as soon as one tried to touch her, they got burnt. Though Leo didn't feel like she was burning. Leo smiled at them.

"Nice job" Came a voice. Her head snapped to the familiar voice and she narrowed her eyes glaring at them. "Now hand over the crystal and the girl" Nero said smirking.

The three of them stood protectively in front of her "Why do you want her?" Habiki asked, glaring at them.

"This doesn't concern you pretty boy." Nero chuckled.

Leo walked up next to him "They probably just want me for the crystal so take it and I'll hold them off." She tossed the rock to Habiki who caught it just to drop it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He shook his hands "it burns Leo!" He hissed.

"Shit, my bad." She apologized and recovered it.

"actually we still need you with or without the crystal" Nero smirked.

"Leo get out of here" Eve said "and take the crystal"

"No! I'm not leaving you guys!" She snapped. She didn't care if she were in danger there was no way in hell she would ever abandon the people who showed her kindness and healed her wounds even if they annoyed her to no end.

Habiki gave her a look, he understood that she could be very stubborn at times and that no amount of talking would convince her otherwise. If they were gonna fight they'd do it together.

Besides Leo wasn't afraid of these guy's even if she were the only one fighting Leo would give it all she's got. She didn't know where this new found courage was coming from but she liked it. Just the idea of blasting people in a mindless destruction seemed to effect her.

"surrender nicely" Said Nero "and no one gets hurt." Nero looked into Leo's eyes, his smirk still wide. He knew the girl had no intention of giving up so easily, he just wanted to ask so that he could see the fire in her eyes.

"No!" She spat. Still he did mean it though, Levinia let him speak only because he convinced her to let him do so. _She should've know better_ Nero chuckled to himself, Leo hated him. Levinia wasn't really looking for a fight, her way of handling things was usually quick and deceiving by playing the upper hand. But her wishes couldn't always be fulfilled. And with that the back-up pan set into motion.

Exzie let out a explosion which knocked back Ichiya. The rest jumped back in surprise from the sudden attack.

"Force Shield!" Habiki shouts throwing up a defense of screens just as another magic explosion is released. Eve runs to Ichiya. As soon as Habiki's shield comes down Leo ready's her body.

"Scorching Flames!" a blast of powerful bright blue flames are shot out from her unoccupied hand.

Suddenly the second hooded guy throws up his hand "Void; suction-" It absorbs Leo's attack in a black hole "-release!" and then in a shock wave just as powerful as her blast is thrown back at them. With no time to defend themselves, the wizards were thrown back in the wave of force, being scattered all over the place as rocks fell with them.

Ichiya and Eve were pinned under boulders of rock as Ren's head hit the ceiling he was knocked out cold. The crystal slipped out of Leo's arms as she flew into the air coming down hard her wounds reopen. She heard as Habiki cried out in pain but couldn't see what happened to him.

Leo got to her feet the adrenalin pumping within her dulling her pain. Debri was falling around her but her eyes latched on to Nero without a problem. The crystal was far between them. He smirked at the challenge. Leo had to get that crystal. She created a whip of fire in both hands, something she learned from Macao. Giving her magic a form, her one difficulty was controlling it not to burn things but she doubted the crystal would melt.

Than to her surprise Nero pulled out two iron chains. Without thinking Leo swung her right whip to latch on to the crystal— she gasped as Nero's Iron chain whipped out encircling her wrist while cutting off her magic in her right arm and yanked her down. Grunting Leo got to her knees, she quickly saw another chain coming and instinctively threw her hand up shooting a fire ball at it but the chain went right through as if it were nothing and gripped around her upper left arm.

He yanked the chains and dragged her across the ground. Leo yelled in frustration struggling to get free. Her arms were useless, tied up and cut off from magic but she still had legs. She was trying to kick up and flip over but he was pulling her as if she were nothing.

"What's wrong Leo? Fire burnt out?" He teased as she was getting closer. Leo gave him a death glare, _fuck it._ Using her boosters she flew up aiming for his gut to deliver a well-deserved head butt but suddenly a small exposition appeared in front of her. It threw her off and she landed in a mess of chains at Nero's feet her head aching.

Nero smirked at the girl, she groaned beneath him, half in reality and in unconscious territory. He enjoyed watching her put up a fight, normally when people saw their magic cut off they would begin to beg for their lives as if he would kill them. He wasn't a murder and didn't enjoy watching people grovel before him. He liked the kind of fight that had you on your toes and when she pulled that last move if it hadn't been for Exzie she would've probably gotten him. He knelt and began to tie her hands behind her with his chains.

Leo could feel as things happening around her, yet her body wouldn't quiet respond. Sleep was calling to her, it yearned for her company but she fought it. She felt as her feet began to move without her permission, something was touching her. Leo extended her left leg in pitiful excuse to keep the cold feeling that now encircled her ankles away. There was a couple voices and suddenly she felt herself lift off the ground and then everything was cold and dark. She knew she wasn't asleep because she was still struggling to stay awake. There was no sound, it was quiet and cold, no movement either. She soon lost the fight of sleep and it took over.

Leo moaned as Nero reached her ankles. He bent over and grabbed her left leg quickly wrapping it in his iron chains. Harpen come up next to him.

"You ready?" Nero asked him.

Harpen nodded as he picked Leo up "Void; storage" a black hole formed and Nero gently placed her inside. It closed sealing her in darkness. Levinia stood on the side lines the whole time watching the fight from a safe distance.

She approached Nero "Grab the crystal" She ordered "they're getting closer." He did as he was told. Their team has been keeping track of Fairy Tail the entire time as well as some others. They originally found the lava room themselves but had no way of entering. They were about ready to give up but saw as Leo and her team were nearing each other. An idea formed in Levinia's head. If Leo's team Fairy Tail had one crystal already they could use Leo as ransom, she just need her and the crystal, which all fell into plan perfectly. They just need to find the rest of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Hey guys! this is the first day off from school ending! I know it seems I've disappeared, and I sort of had, but between work and school the motivation to post and write had been small, but now its coming back and with only work to focuses on, I can finally dedicate more time to those around me and my writing.**


	24. Chapter 24: Found

**Chapter 24: Found**

* * *

Natsu's stomached growled. Dear Mavis, he was hungry! It rumbled again, louder the second time.

"Natsu tell that thing to shut up already." Gray snapped, the loudness of the grumbles irked him, anyone could hear it.

"Why don't you say that to my fist!" Natsu retorted holding up a fist for emphasis.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza cut in before anything could really start.

They trembled in fear "Aye sir!" The three of them had walked in silence after they're encounter with red a haired girl and her team. Natsu was patient in the beginning but it was soon beginning to wear thin. It's like he could almost smell Leo far but close. He day dreamed, his eyes closed. Thinking of Leo made him hungry, her flames tasted so good! And when he snuck in random licks she still tasted great. She didn't like it when he would do that and usually shoved him away. Leo's scent filled his nose again with an odd mixture of something else familiar and yet odd. It had Leo, but wasn't her. His eyes suddenly snapped open, holy shit he was really smelling her!

"Guys!" Natsu cried "I smell her!" and without a word he stormed off tracking down her odd smell with his nose. The followed him excited that they'd found her. Hopefully this time it wasn't a trap. They kept to the same curved path in the cave.

Soon people came into view and they slowed.

"What the hell?" Natsu said.

"Hey!" Levinia waved excitedly at them a sweet smile stretched across her face. Natsu didn't care though, he stomped up to Nero and grabbed his collar forcefully.

"Why do you smell like Leo?!" Anger was making its way into his tone.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled but he ignored her.

Nero held up his hands in surrender "Easy boy, we just ran into her a couple caves back. I tried to get her to join us, but she refused." He said in a chill tone. He wasn't scared of Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened "So you could take us too her?"

"Of course we can" Levinia said "come on this way" She nodded and started walking back the way they came. Nero questioned her motive but didn't say anything. It was clear to Levinia that they didn't have the blue crystal so it was best to stay close to them for now. Fairy Tail prides themselves on their strong family bond and loyal friendships to others. If another group had the crystal it wouldn't be hard to manipulate them into stealing it from them without getting her hands dirty and when they did she would pull out her card.

"So it looks like you guys have been doing pretty well for yourself" Nero said sarcastically "what happened?" Levinia was leading them into a large tunnel.

"Natsu." Gray said blaming him.

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped.

"Flame brain." He insulted

"Ice princess!" Natsu retorted. They glared at each other, but soon sweat began to form as they felt Erza's killer eyes staring them down.

"We've had some trouble but it's nothing we couldn't handle" Erza respond after watching the boys submit to her. "What about you?" She asked.

"Not really" Nero shrugged and kept it at that. They suddenly heard an ear piercing roar. They all covered their ears and then the place began to shake.

"What's going on!?" Gray shouted. It was coming from up ahead. Natsu fell to his knees as the creature roared again. He yelled in pain, to Natsu's enhanced ears the sound was deafening.

Erza's eyes widened as she saw the giant dinosaur like creature charging for them "Natsu get up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The boy was still on his knees, he squinted his eyes to see what it was, he need to think clearly but couldn't with all the noise. He saw the monster coming "SHUT UP!" Natsu suddenly roared and bursted towards the creature surrounded by a blazing fire. Natsu hit the monster dead straight in the gut cutting off its horrible sound. It fell back with a loud thud, out cold.

Once the dust cleared everyone saw Natsu stomping on him angrily.

"What the hell!?" He shouted at the unconscious beast "That fucking hurt!" He looked stupid having his little pity part over it. Erza stared at him dully, _and here I was worried about him._

"Natsu get off the poor thing." Erza commanded. Levinia's team was somewhat surprised by the brutal force of the dragon slayer, but she remained calm as long as she had the upper hand, it didn't matter how strong they are.

Natsu did as he was told and jumped off still mumbling curses. As soon as his feet touched the ground it began to crack "uh oh.." he said just before it collapsed under him. Natsu heard his friends yell his name before he completely disappeared in the rubble.

He somehow managed to land on top of it all but his chin hit the stone pretty hard. He groaned rubbing it as he stood on all four. His eyes searched the dark cave, it was about as big as the one above him, something caught his eye and he turned to see a glowing blue light.

"The crystal!" He squealed. It was at a dead end sitting on a dark stone pedestal. He scurried to his feet and began walking towards it. The boy couldn't help but feel sorry for it. There it was a glowing a beautiful bright blue and yet it was in here, alone in the dark. He smiled once he reached it but even all on its own it was able to shine. "Don't worry buddy I'll get you outta here" he grinned at the crystal.

Natsu heard as the rest of the group dropped in. Suddenly he heard Erza gasp and quickly turned around.

"Natsu you found it!" she said. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Wow his dumb destructive power actually did something good for once." Gray said arms folded. They began walking to Natsu.

Levinia singled her group to stay behind "Give us the crystal." She ordered, her once bubbly friendly tone gone and cold. The win was right in front of her and she wasn't going to waste any more time down here.

"What!? No!" Natsu shouted guarding it like a child "I found it first!"

"But we had an alliance remember."

"I do." Said Erza "So we will fight fairly for the crystal once it's all over. We have yet to find the yellow crystal or our comrade Leo." Erza didn't like the way Levinia looked, it was cold and calculating.

"No." She responded and looked to both Harpen and Nero. Nero never quite agreed to her way of doing things, but he never did speak out against it. He would've preferred a fair fight, it was fun, created memories and in the end it was respectful. Yet silence seemed to consume his lips as he did what was ordered and so did Harpen.

"Void; Storage." Nero reached in and pulled out the yellow crystal and next Leo.

Her guildmates gasped when they saw her "Leo!" They shouted

"Bastards!" Natsu finished, growling. She was either unconscious or asleep. Nero couldn't quiet tell. He laid her gently on the floor. Her head wound had already stopped bleeding so he took his thumb and tried to wipe away as much blood as he could.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu yelled and was just about ready to attack, but Levinia held up her hand.

"Don't." her voice was clear with warning, he stopped and glared at them. She was about to say more but heard a groan from Leo.

Her eyes were slowly opening, her mouth fumbled with words, her brain was working to catch up to her body, which felt rested and alert but she also felt like there was something important she was missing. Her view became clear the fogginess was leaving. She saw the pair of purple eyes and silver hair. Suddenly in one quick glance everything came back to her. Instinctively she jumped up and slammed her head into Nero's nose. Her friends winced at the blow.

"Ow! Shit!" He cried falling back while clutching his bleeding nose. She began squirming trying to break free from the cold chains that bit into her skin—

"Leo!" Natsu shouted to get her attention. Her head snapped in his direction a relived smile on her face. Finally she was with them! They too were relieved to see that she was functioning just fine. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but paused as she noticed the blue crystal behind them and just as quick as her smile was there, it was gone. How did they get here?

"What the fuck is going on!?" She yelled in anger, making both Gray and Natsu jump, though she had an idea.

"I was just about to explain that till you interrupted." Stated Levinia. Leo glared at the girl, but decide that she wanted to listen. She waited a moment giving Leo a hard stare but it didn't faze the brunette, Levinia directed her gaze towards Erza "We'll give you Leo in return for the crystal." She said. _I knew it!_ She told them not to trust Nero's team. She knew that there was something about them and they didn't listen.

"Fuck No!" Leo suddenly shouted. She was mad, no pissed! and frustrated. Frustrated with the whole situation and with her team for not staying better guarded. Mad at herself for feeling so weak and letting it come to this. Plus to add things on she was hungry, hurting, and anxious, besides there was no way in hell! she was gonna let her team lose just because of her, she was just to pissed to let that be an option and made up her mind, no reasoning would get to her.

"Leo we have no choice." Erza said.

"No!" Leo fixed them with a stubborn glare.

"Leo!" Natsu protested taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare move." She growled deeply at him. He ran behind Erza.

"If you don't do as we say you'll never get her back." Levinia interrupted. "and we've already got the other crystal so there no point in fighting."

"Yeah you fucking stole it!" Leo shouted at her.

"Shut up." Levinia snapped at her slowly losing her cool.

"Do as she says." Nero warned. If Leo was in her right mind she probably would've played it smart and kept quiet waiting for an opportunity to strike but all ration was flooded with her temper.

"No!" she snapped and suddenly Levinia's boot swung at her face, hitting her cheek. The blow left Leo dazed and confused. She tasted copper in her mouth and spit it out. A commotion of voice's was heard and Leo squinted her eyes to see Gray and Erza holding Natsu back. A vain was popping out of his forehead.

"If you come any closer I will kill her!" Levinia's voice was loud and clear freezing everyone where they stood.

"Fucking bitch…" Leo groaned. Levinia placed a foot on her stomach as another warning. Nero was surprised by her threat, she wouldn't do it would she? Yes she would, he's seen it himself.

"Levinia we're not killing any—" Nero tried to argue but as soon as she glanced back to face him and made eye contact he fell to the ground screaming in pain, it strangled every fiber within him, but the moment eye contact was broken it was over and Nero quickly crawl to a safe distance.

Team Fairy Tail was shocked, how could anyone be so cruel to their teammate.

"Give me the crystal." She ordered once again.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Leo yelled.

"Leo shut up!" Gray shouted at her. They need to get her out and soon. It seemed they would have no choice but to respond to her wishes.

"Would you like to feel it for yourself?" Levinia both asked and threatened. From the corner of her eye Leo saw movement.

"I said don't move!" She shouted at her guild mates. Erza was holding the crystal.

"Look at your situation!" Erza pointed out. She didn't want to risk losing a friend.

That made Leo pause. _"study your situation"_ She than looked to Natsu who was glaring down Levinia like a hawk. "Natsu." Her voice was softer now but still firm. His eyes found hers, they were burning with intensity all he wanted to do was rescue Leo. He promised to keep her safe. "Remember all the times you've _caught_ me when I was falling."

"I'm gonna save you! I'll get you out of there!" He interrupted her shouting, he was getting even more worried now, it sounded like she was about to do something stupid.

"Shut up!" She snapped "Maybe all I wanted to do was remind you that you were always there to catch me!" He looked a bit hurt by her harsh words and confused. Leo wanted to run over and apologize but she couldn't. yet she found it hard to keep it up.

"Fuck it." She said and quickly turned to face Levinia's direction but tilted her head to her feet. "Azulons Roar!" A large swirling amount of blue flames bursted from her mouth. Leo was shot up from the knock back while Levinia's team was thrown all over the place aside from Nero who saw the attack coming and was able to roll away in time only feeling the intense heat.

Leo felt arms wrap around her stomach as she was falling back.

She glanced at her catcher but already knew who it was "So that's what you meant by catch you!" Natsu grinned wide his canines showing. Leo smiled at him as they fell back into the ground. Natsu taking the brutal force of the impact but he didn't care. He had Leo and that was all that mattered, along with some revenge.

Erza and Gray immediately took the opportunity given and attacked the traitors. Natsu sat Leo down his back facing the fight and began trying to melt the iron but as soon as his flames touched it they disappeared.

"What the hell?"

"Nero's chains nullify magic, but only on the section its touching." Leo told him. Frustrated Natsu tried yanking them off.

"Ow! Natsu!" Leo snapped. _That fucking hurt!_ She was trying to contain some of her temper.

"Sorry" He apologized shrinking. Suddenly she saw an Iron chain going for Natsu.

"Natsu!" She screamed in warning but it was too late the chain was already wrapping around his stomach. She grabbed onto his hand just as he was yanked away. Her grip was slipping, but Natsu quickly tugged her into his arms.

He had an arm around her back holding her safely into him while the other was protecting her the back of her head. Leo wished she weren't so useless, her friend was being attacked and she could do nothing to stop it. Only making herself more of a burden.

He grunted a cry of pain as his back hit the floor. Suddenly he heard a short scream as Leo was yanked out of his arms. Another chain had wrapped around her waist slipping her out of his grasp.

"Leo!" He called reaching out for her. He tried to jump up but the chain around him held him down. It was somehow attached to the rock. He couldn't see her but he could hear her.

"Get off me!" She screamed. Natsu struggled even more, he had to save her.

"Azul—!" She was cut off quickly but he could still hear her muffled shouts.

"Leo!" Natsu yelled, he took his flaming palms and gripped onto the chains. The flames disappeared but the heat lingered yet it was useless.

"Stop moving!" Nero shouted "Ow! You bit me!" He shook his hand. She quickly opened her mouth again. "Not this time!" He flipped her on to her stomach, she found it harder to breath, but kicked her legs up hoping to land a hit. With a successful _Thud_ she did but it only forced him further up her back and out of reach as he straddled her. She grunted and growled in an effort to buck him off pathetically. Nero pinned her head with a hand and quickly grabbed the chains on her wrist. She watched as Natsu struggled to break free franticly. She saw small hints of flames around him, it was familiar to the ones she saw when he was drunk the night in the guild.

She wiggled to be free, she need to get to Natsu. Suddenly she found her wrist freed. She immediately pushed up with her arms knocking him off her. She sat up looking at him confused.

"If I told you, you wouldn't of believed me." He simply said and reached down releasing the iron chains around her ankles. Natsu's cries quickly brought her out of her confusion.

"T-Thanks" She stuttered before quickly jogging towards Natsu. She dropped next to him.

"Leo!" He gasped.

"it's ok, it's ok, I'm fine" she said quickly. "Nero's with us."

"What the hell!?" He shouted still trying to get loose.

"I know! I know! Nero!" She snapped. "Release him"

"Do I have too?" He groaned "I'd rather not"

"As soon as I'm outta these chain's I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Leo yelled down at Natsu.

The fighting was still going on behind them. Erza's war cries could be heard as well as explosions and rubble falling on them.

"Nero do it or else!" She warned.

"Anything for you love" He said teasingly. He walked up next to her and released Natsu. As soon as he was free he pounced on Nero landing a left hit to the jaw. The two started rolling around pulling hair and landing punches.

Leo didn't even give a warning to stop as she grabbed both boys by the roots and separated them only to knock their heads together, they slid down to the ground butts in the air and lumps on their head. She wasn't having this shit now. They were in the middle of a fight and they were fighting amongst themselves.

"are you fucking kidding me!" She snapped and roughly grabbed Natsu by the collar. He was terrified of her. This was the type of temper of hers that you had to run away from and let her cool off before talking and it was for both your sakes.

"The enemy is out there Natsu! Realize that!" she threw him down, she wanted to say more but held her tongue, then turned to glared menacingly at Nero "and you! Don't think that just because you helped us means I trust you!" Without realizing it she was getting aggressively closer to him and her voice was getting deeper "Make one wrong move, hurt my friends in anyway and I will end you" She growled deeply making sure he understood every single word.

He swallowed nervously and nodded trying not to show his fear as he held up his hands "Sure thing." He kept his tone cool and controlled but was pretty sure she could smell fear.

Leo turned away from them in time to see Gray thrown back from an explosion of Exzie and without thinking bursted towards him at an imaginable speed using her flames like a jet at the bottoms of her feet and her hands as well.

Before Exzie even saw Leo her right hand had already gripped the back of his shirt lifting him up, she used all her momentum and power she had within herself to fling him hard into a rock wall. Just forcing herself into a quick stop had crushed the stone floor under her and the impact he made shattered like glass in a circle around him.

Everyone could feel Leo's fury through her flames that heated the air. Her magic power seeping out like honey, there was so much of it and yet it also felt never ending. She glanced around and spotted Erza dodging one of his black saucers, but it touched her shoulder and the shoulder of the armor disappeared. Looking at her it wasn't hard to see many more empty spots on her—

Suddenly she heard Natsu's ear piercing screams of utter pain and her head snapped in his direction. He had tried to take on Levinia, but crumpled to the ground clutching at his chest. Leo felt an animalistic like aggression snap within her. That women causing her best friend pain and suffering, no one is allowed to ever harm her family while she was here. Leo shot towards her, fire at her feet. She was at her in a blink of an eye with demon like speed. Leo avoided eye contact, her sight set on her body. Having launched herself at the girl Leo latched on to her. She spun her body using her speed and veracity to launch Levinia, almost falling herself. The girl spun wildly across the rock hard dirt ground as Leo crouched in front of Natsu.

"Don't touch my friends!" She snarled. Levinia struggled to push herself up on to her forearms. Seeing as the girl wouldn't be getting up any time soon she twisted back towards the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" her brows were furred in worry, she picked him up and cradle him in her arms. He looked un harmed aside from past cuts and bruises. She understood the girls magic, if you made eye contact with her she could cause unimaginable pain.

"Wake up!" She shook him. Leo was panicking she didn't know what to do. His eye's weren't opening. He could go into shock, or die of too much pain. Leo wanted to cry but wouldn't allow herself, now was not the time to be blinded by emotion and yet she still felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She ignored it and bent over to hear his heart beat. It was there and beating fast, rising she saw him struggling to open his eyes. She suddenly let out a surprised squeal of joy and relief.

"Holy shit you're ok" she gasped.

"That...fucking… hurt" he mumbled out, his eyes still closed. She smiled down at him. Suddenly she felt the presence of cold steel pressed against her neck.

"Don't move" Hissed Levinia. Leo closed her eyes and locked her jaws. Was there any way out of this? Natsu's eyes shot open and he jumped up forcing Levinia and Leo back, the knife pressed harder on her skin drawing a little blood. He growled at the girl giving her a deadly glare.

"One move and I'll kill her before you can even lay a scratch on me." She warned glaring back. By now everyone turned to see the scene unfolding. Erza had just managed to finish off Harpen and Gray was with Nero. Levinia was bloody and bruised her hair caked with dirt and blood giving her a feral look yet she looked fragile as well. She was shaking badly, her eyes wild, they darted between people watching them for sudden movements.

The girl had lost it she was like a ticking time bomb. Levinia was someone who excerised control in all things that could be controlled. Her emotions was one. Kept bottled up all the time not a single thing was allowed to escape. But now they were all over the place, she couldn't control them anymore, it was all being ripped out of her grasp and she was losing it. Levinia was scared, weak, and hurt. All those feelings were familiar and lead to one thing venerability. She felt venerable and that wasn't good. Something she learned in her life was kill or be killed. So she was always prepare and made sure that things went as planned but now everything was crumbling; sliding through her fingers like water. And just like her family they were going to try and kill her. That was clear to her but she wouldn't let them and if that was impossible then she would kill one before they could her.

Levinia laughed manically to herself. Fools! They were all fools! Especially the blue eyed bitch Leo. if she were going to die than taking her life would make her last breath worth it. She pressed the knife harder on to the girls throat in hopes to bring up a satisfying whimper but none came. She was annoyed but decided not to pursue it, she still need to live.

"Levinia." Her eyes went to Erza, her voice was calm and she kept one eye open. Levinia tried to cause pain but the women wasn't falling, why wasn't she screaming? That caused the girl more panic.

"W-Why isn't it working?" She half shouted. Erza took a couple steps towards them "Don't move!" Levinia screamed, her body moving in panic. As she moved Leo instinctively reached for the girls wrist with her right hand, she was able to sneak it so that the back of her palm faced herself. Erza stopped moving as soon as the girl screamed. It's not the first time Leo's had a knife held against her neck, so why is everyone so tense? She had a way out now, thanks to Erza, but it was still risky, unlike the first time that was easy, he didn't feel like much of a threat, but Levinia's unpredictable.

The knife was touching her skin and it was very sharp but the girl wasn't paying much attention to placement so it was angled on the left side of her neck. Being pressed up against Levinia it was like Leo could feel her energy. The fight was over her team had lost. It wasn't like she was still trying to get the crystals, so why was she doing this? The girl was scared, it's a fight or flight defense.

Leo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She moved quick and swift. She pushed the knife away from her and without letting go, twisted. Leo than swung her leg back, kicking Levinia's legs out from under her. Letting go she quickly pounced on the girl pinning her wrists and straddling her.

Levinia thrashed and kicked but sadly the girl had no strength. "I'll Kill you! You can't kill me!" She screamed.

"Stop!" Leo yelled "What are you doing!?" Her tone was stern and she opened her eyes to stare the girl down but she had her eyes closed as if trying to hide from something.

"You won't kill me!" she screamed. Leo suddenly slapped her hard across the face leaving behind a red imprint of her hand, the sound echoed. Levinia stopped moving, her face faced the her right in shock.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Leo yelled at the girl "No one's gonna kill you!"

Levinia was quiet for a while "W-What?" She faced Leo.

"No one's gonna kill you." Leo repeated not bothering to soften her tone. A couple drops of blood landed on Levinia's face. Leo didn't know she was bleeding but when she saw the blood chose to ignore it. Another drop and they continued staring at each other till Leo loosened her grip and got off. Levinia didn't move, her eyes then just started at the ceiling. Leo too flattened herself back and stared up, soon the shadows of her friends surrounded her.

"I'm tired" She simply said, _I wanna go home._

"I'm proud of you." Erza said to her. Leo didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

"Take these" That was Nero's voice "You guys deserve it." Leo craned her neck to see Nero but winced when she felt the pain from her neck and immediately cupped it. The blood warm and slippery. Natsu helps or more like drags Leo to her feet as Erza and Nero begin to talk.

She glance's at Natsu "What are you staring at?" She asked him annoyed. He quickly darted his eyes elsewhere.

"Nothing." She noticed the red on his cheeks. She suspiciously looked down and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Her shirt was half gone exposing more than she would've liked along with her skirt.

"Gray!-" She stopped he only had underwear "Natsu! Give me your clothes!" She grabbed on to his one-sleeved waist coat.

"Geez! Calm down.." He took it off and handed it to her she quickly put it on and zippered it up sighing in relief. Then she ripped off the remaining fabric that she could.

"Leo we need to stop the bleeding." Gray said.

"I'm fine." She brushed him off although she didn't feel fine.

"Leo" Natsu started but she ignored him. Her eyes landed on Nero, who was handing the crystals to Erza.

"Hey." She snapped to get his attention and walked up to him "what happened to habiki's team?"

He gave her a confused look before remembering "Oh pretty boy? They were out cold last we saw them." He shrugged.

"Habiki's team?" Erza questioned.

"They helped me." Leo told her but quickly turned back to Nero "Take me to them." She demanded.

Nero snorted "You sure that's the best idea?" He looked down at her.

She swayed a bit "I'm fine." Habiki's team could be anywhere. They could be under attack or hurt badly she had to make sure they were ok. Natsu called her name, she took one step to face him and her world was thrown off balance. She didn't land on the ground because Nero quickly caught her. The corner of Leo's eyes fizzed with black until it fully consumed her vison and she was out.

* * *

 **Been a while hasn't it, I've been so preoccupied with work and life and all that fun jazz i've lost touch with things I loved to do. Sooo I wont give up on it!**


	25. Chapter 25: Home

After passing out from blood loss, Leo had woken to the welcoming sight of her guild mates. It had been three days since then. Happy had been curled up at her feet and as soon as she had awoken jumped to hug her. Although she had woken clean, internally she felt like crap. The cut on her neck was bound to be a scar, but she didn't care. Fairy Tail had also won third place, Sabertooth won second and Lamia Scale first. Leo had also slept through the winners announcement and dinner, She was only sad about missing food.

She later had a talk with Habiki and he returned her ripped up sweater. She was glad they were ok and he was happy that they won, still felt that in some way she owed them. Erza and Gray also apologized for not really believing her and she did to them too. Leo learned that it didn't matter if you were friend or enemy, the point is she learned that it was ok to trust and that not everyone was bad. It reminded her of Kage. They helped him out of the kindness of their heart, even though he was an enemy and ended up back stabbing them.

Leo sighed and looked around, it's been a calm past three days but it's felt like weeks since the competition. Erza took the team out on a little shopping spree for a job that they took, but have a couple days to prepare for it. Problem is she sort of lost them. Their job is to guard a ball dance. A report was given that the dance could possibly be overrun by thieves looking to steal jewelry from the guest's. So Erza took everyone out to by some dresses and suits.

They had lost Natsu a while back, he just sort of disappeared on them and when Leo stopped to pet a dog she got back up just to see they were all gone. She shrugged it off though, her only worry spending hours wondering around a place she'd never been before, but the brunette knew she'd be found eventually. It was a lively place warm beautiful day markets were busy with people enjoying the afternoon sun and having a great time. Leo didn't mind walking around solo, she enjoyed feeling the energy of happy people and took the time to just walk. Shopping was boring anyways, especially without Natsu to keep things fun.

Suddenly she heard an odd cry of some sort of animal and went to investigate. Turning a corner she came across four fallen men and a pink frog with a tail. She was baffled by the sight and had no idea what to say. Suddenly three more men showed up behind them.

"what is this? You worthless slobs." Said a man.

"Why are you havin' such a hard time?" Said the guy with a net. "You can't even catch a single frog? You ant fit to call yourselves frog traders. Step aside girl!" He ordered Leo she didn't move "You lookin' to get hurt?" He growled, his buddies laughed behind him. The cat shook nervously but then ran up to hold on to her leg, Leo hid the surprise on her face and stood her ground.

"Give us the frog." He ordered.

"No." She said.

The man stepped up to her, trying to be intimidating with his size "What'd you say to me _girl_?" She wasn't scared.

"I said, No." She repeated firmly.

"Step aside!" without warning he tried to shove her away, but as he was swinging his net down to capture the cat-frog Leo jumped back in the way in attempt to knock him over.

"What the hell!?" She shouted. Her head was in the net.

" I snagged you!?" He tried to pull it off but it got on her nervous.

"Gatcha!" A man shouted. She heard the cat-frog cry and glanced back to see it in a cage.

"Let em' go!" She yelled as she grabbed the edges of the net and tore it off, once free she kicked the net guy in the gut and to the ground. As soon as the other guy saw, he jumped in fear and ran. He didn't get far though as Leo leapt into the air.

She shouts landing a flaming right heal hard onto the man's back with ground crushing force as he lands. On the way down he accidently threw the captured animals cage in the air and Leo caught it. Quickly she let the cat out and clutched it to her chest protectively. Another man came at her but she swiftly roundhouse kicked him in the ribs sending him flying into a building. Out of the corner of her eye she see's a man with a green cage trying to slam it down on her head while he lets out a war cry. She jumped back in the nick of time, sliding to a stop from the fast movement. The pink cat holds onto her, tears in its eyes.

"It's ok" Leo tries to reassure the cat in a soft voice "Please don't cry, you're ok." The frog looked up to her and nodded tearfully.

"Ok." Leo turned her attention back to the men, her tone firm. "I'm giving you a warning leave now or get hurt" She held the cat in one arm and uses the other to ignite her hand threateningly, glaring them down with any ounce of malice she had. The guys visibly shake sweat pouring from them as the gathered their fallen men.

"She's a monster!" One shouted "Let's get out of here!" Said another and they took off. After watching them vanish into the distance Leo carefully put the cat-frog down.

From a safe distance Rouge, Sting, Lector, and Yukino watched as the girl just stared down at Frosch. The girl had dark brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tan skin and wore a black hooded muscle shirt and dark gray shorts.

"Who is she?" Rouge asked in awe.

"I think she's the girl from Fairy Tail." Yukino replied.

"Yeah, the one who passed out at the end" Sting said, he shivered "She's scary…" Lector agreed with him. They watched as she crouched in front of Frosch smiling sweetly at the little animal.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Fro thinks so" He said in response.

She stared at frosch for a bit "holy shit you're so fucking cute" Leo gasped resisting the erg to squeal like a girl and cuddle the animal.

"Fro thinks so too" The cat smiled agreeing.

"So your names fro?" Leo asked regaining her composure. The cat nodded "Are you alone?"

"Fro was shopping…" Tears suddenly started forming in the cats eyes. "Truth is, I'm lost" The pink cat cried.

"Frosch!" Rogue cried as well tears flowing.

Leo panicked she didn't really know what to do.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm lost to!" She said waving her hands and the cat stopped crying "I was with some friends and they sorta disappeared on me." She shrugged. "So where are you trying to go?" she asked.

"Home, Fro is a member of Sabertooth" The cat turned around as he spoke and unzipped his costume to revel a Sabertooth Mark on his back.

"That's cool" She said in awe. Fro turned to face her again a smile on his face "you ever been here before?" she asked looking around. The cat nodded "oh well, do you wanna find our way home together? Since I don't really know where I am or where I'm going can I follow you?"

"Sure!" said fro and he began mindlessly walking, Leo following behind. In honesty Leo didn't want to leave the defenseless cat alone, especially since it was getting late. She would find her own way home eventually, but for now didn't mind just tagging along.

"Why would she follow Frosch?" Lector questioned "Frosch doesn't even know where he's going."

Rogue shook his head "She's doing it to protect him"

"But she doesn't have to we are" said Lector.

"But she doesn't know that" Sting answered.

"Let's keep following them" Yukino added. Together they kept hidden stalking them.

Occasionally fro would get distracted by little things and wander off into different alleys but Leo didn't say anything and just followed. Fro told her how he was set on finding his way home without help because he always gets lost. He also said that he could feel his friend Rogue cheering him on. It was cute and really motivational to watch a simple minded cat try to find his way home.

He led her out of the city and across some grassy hills. Occasionally Leo would get the suspicioning feeling that they were being followed but when she turned to look back nothing was there. She kept guarded though and didn't say anything.

Eventually they entered another city and Leo just sighed. The pink and black poka dotted frog cat was humming happily in his own little world, so she kept quiet. She didn't mind his humming and actually enjoyed it a bit, she also enjoyed the quiet long walking they'd done even if there wasn't much speaking to it. It was nice to take a quiet day and still have some company. When night came Fro began to sleep walk, Leo offered to carry him but he said he could do it and then fell back to sleep.

"You are something…" She mumbled to herself. Finally they got to a guild and fro snapped awake.

"I made it!" He shouted happily.

Leo sighed closing her eyes and chuckled a bit "Fro I think you're very lost" She said kind heartedly. "This is my home, Fairy Tail."

"Fro thinks so too…"

"This isn't it!" They heard a cry from far behind them. Leo immediately got into a protective stance in front of Fro.

"Who's out there!? show yourself!" She shouted. She than heard some bickering and a loud 'fine!'

Three strangers emerged from the shadow's including another cat.

"Rogue!" Fro ran from between her legs and into the arms of a man with long black shaggy hair, he had tears in his eyes and a big smile while holding him. She settled down, _so this must be his best friend._

"We mean you no harm" Said the blonde spiky haired male with a foolish grin holding up his hands.

"I can see that" She responded dryly.

"Hi my names Yukino." Introduced the light blue short haired women with brown eyes. She was very polite and kind it reminded her of Mira.

"Hi I'm Leo" She said nicely. Suddenly the black haired guy was in her face, staring her down. Leo didn't know what to do with the sudden invasion of privacy and stumbled back a bit. The man had red eyes with slit pupils similar to Gajeels. He was glaring down at her and she wavered between the lines of awkwardly doing nothing or shoving him away.

"Rogue! Knock it off!" Shouted the blonde and he was about to pull him away when he spoke.

"Thank you for protecting Frosch." He said. She nodded slowly.

"Leo?" A shout came from behind them "What's going on?" It was Erza and her friends. But Leo was stuck in Rogue's gaze, she felt like he was looking into her soul.

"Hey sting" greeted Gray and he nodded towards Yukino as well "Rouge what're you doing?" Rogue finally backed away from her.

"We've been following Frosch all day." He said "She was with him."

"That's right you guys were looking for him." Wendy commented. How did they know them? Leo wanted to ask but reckoned that they met during the winner's dinner.

"Speaking of which" Interrupted Erza "Has anyone seen Natsu?"

"He's still missing?" Leo was surprised.

"We assumed you two were together." Gray said.

"He could be at your place" Suggested Wendy.

"Yeah I guess" Leo shrugged "What about Happy is he with you guys?"

"Yeah but I think he was planning on staying the night with Carla and I" Wendy said.

"Alright I guess—" Leo was interrupted by a sudden war cry. Her head snapped in his direction and she saw a flying black object coming straight for her. Leo took one step to the left and Natsu missed her completely, crashing into the stone ground.

"You're an idiot." She said. Sabertooth was somewhat baffled by the surprise attack and the calm way she avoided it. It must happen a lot.

"Well that solves the mystery." Gray said his arms folded.

Natsu quickly jumped to his feet "Fight me Droppy eyes!" He shouted to Gray.

They went head to head and began their name calling "Pyromaniac!" Gray yelled.

"Stripper!" Natsu retorted.

"CUT IT OUT!" Erza roared and everyone feel into a nervous silence.

Sting gave a small cough "I think we should be going now" He said.

"Ya what're you guys doin' here anyways?" Natsu asked.

"We were looking for Frosch." Yukino said.

"Oh that's cool, hey little guy" Natsu greeted waving.

"Hi" Frosch waved back. Leo yawned she was getting sleepy, today was an interesting day.

"Hey um… I think I'm gonna go" She announced "It was nice meeting you guys" She waved a goodbye Sabertooth politely "I had fun Frosch" She smiled at him.

"Fro thinks so too" The cat returned a wave and happy look.

They all said a goodbye to her as she began to walk away, except for Natsu.

"Wait up!" He said and jogged to her side.

"What've you been doing this whole time?" Leo asked him.

He put his hands behind his head "I got bored and decide to be a _ninja_ " He grinned deviously "But…then I sorta lost you guys" Leo chuckled "What? I spent half the day trying to tract you and your scent was like everywhere." He then looked confused "Why?"

"I was following Frosch around" Leo smiled "He's so adorable!"

Natsu shook his head and chuckled "You animals and cute things."

"Well I had fun, did you at least have fun?" She looked up at him smiling.

He paused looking into her eyes for a moment before answering "I think it just got nicer."

"Well that's good."

He yawned "Ya well now I wanna sleep" They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Hi, still not dead!**


End file.
